Explorers of Sinnoh
by XInsanityXGuiltechXShadowwindX
Summary: Ash has been hiding a secret since he was a wee kid. What is it? What REALLY happened in the Battle Frontier? Talk about the crazies... Anyway, a full summary is in the first chapter. Dawn/Ash along with Hikari/Satoshi, and NO THEY ARE NOT THE SAME! At least not in this one. Read to find out why! Rated for suggestive content.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this is another idea that's been stewing, but if you're reading this, then I finally felt like posting it. This story is not going to be posted for some time, if it ever does.

Here's the Premise.

Dawn and Ash go into the Mystery Dungeon World. More Specifically, Explorers of Time/Darkness. Ash had been there for a week, while his normal body was in a coma for a week.

Elsewhere, in Sinnoh, Dawn Berlitz was in a Coma for a few days longer than Ash, but didn't wake up with him.

Dawn is a Piplup and the partner.

Ash is a Riolu and the main Character with the Dimensional Scream ability.

Ash was 9 when he first made it to the Mystery Dungeon World, and started his Journey a year later.

Let's begin.

**DISCLAIMER: **I own nothing!

**Chapter 1**

Ash Ketchum sighed. He had just beat the Pyramid King Brandon, but he was worried.

"Ash, what's wrong?" A female nearby asked.

This was May Maple. She was a Coordinator, but was just learning the ropes at the moment. Beside her was her littler brother, Max Maple.

He idolized Ash, as he was an expert battler, but was also confused.

"I'm fine May." Ash said with a smile.

"_I know that smile."_ On Ash's left shoulder was a Pikachu.

Ash and Pikachu had a very close bond, but even before that, he had been able to understand his Best friend's speech, just like he could any other Pokemon. His friends didn't know this, though, and even his Pokemon don't know why.

Ash simply looked at the Electric Mouse on his shoulder. "What about it?" Ash questioned.

"_It's your 'Something's got me worried, but I don't want you to worry' smile. So what's wrong?"_ Pikachu asked.

Ash rolled his eyes. "I'm fine, Pikachu. Really, I am."

"Then why do you look like someone took a friend of yours away?" Max asked.

Ash raised an eyebrow at the little boy. "Max, if someone took a friend of mine, I would not smile. Instead, you'd get a good view of the Worst my mind can cook up."

"I think we've seen that, Ash." May pointed out.

Ash simply shook his head. "No, you haven't. That time with Brandon wasn't anywhere _close_. In fact, you could call that Tame compared to what I could, and probably _would_, unleash."

"Okay, now you're just being ridiculous." Max retorted.

"_Ash, what are you hiding?"_ Pikachu questioned.

"Pikachu..." His voice had a hint of warning, and Pikachu noticed.

"_I know this is probably personal, and I probably shouldn't pry, but if this is what you've been hiding this whole time then I think, as your best friend, I should know what it is."_ Pikachu retorted.

Ash sighed. "Pikachu... there's a reason I don't bring it up. _Ever_." Ash looked at May and Max. "All I'll say is its about an old friend I haven't seen in a while." He then looked up. _'Hikari, where are you?'_ He thought with a small frown. _'I know that most Legendaries can't handle your skill or experience, but I'm still worried. We ARE together, after all. Have been since after that mess with Darkrai.'_

He sighed and looked ahead. "Well, there's Pallet. Let's go say hi to my Mom." He then looked at May and Max. "And she doesn't know about this, either, so don't ask."

May and Max were surprised, as was Pikachu. His own mother didn't know about this friend? "Wait, why doesn't she?" Max asked.

Ash looked ahead. "Because she wouldn't understand." He then just walked ahead. _'I've had to head Team Chosen ever since Hikari disappeared. I'm worried about her, but I guess that's why I did so well in the Battle Frontier. I had to finish it quickly, and efficiently, before I could go look. I mean, the only place left to search is the Spacial Rift and Hidden Land, but Lapras said she hasn't gone there.'_

They walked up to the house, with Ash ignoring the questions sent his way. "Mom! I'm home!"

"Ash! Welcome back, sweetie." A woman with Brown hair in a ponytail, walked into the room. "I see you brought May and Max, too. Come on in!"

Ash nodded, and led them in. "So, Ash. I saw what you've done in the Battle Frontier. I must say you've gotten a lot better."

Ash rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "It's really my Pokemon doing it. I'm not doing much."

Delia Ketchum, Ash's Mother, giggled. "Ash, you're too modest."

Ash shook his head with a smile. "I just give credit where its due."

Delia nodded. "So, I'm making dinner. You want to help, May?"

"Sure! I think I could learn a thing or two." May replied.

"I'm gonna drop my Pokemon off with Professor Oak. How long until Dinner?"

"Give it about 30 minutes. It'll take a while, if this is like any of your other Journeys." Delia answered. "But be back within an hour. Otherwise, it'll get cold."

Ash nodded. "Max, why don't you stick around? I'm sure you can help out here."

"Nah, I wanna see your other Pokemon!" Max replied.

Ash chuckled. "Alright, then. Be back later, Mom."

The two boys and Pikachu walked out the door, and Delia looked at May. "Something happened. Do you know what it was?" Delia asked.

May blinked. "I know a few things, but not much."

"Let's get started on Dinner. You can explain what you do while we cook." Delia stated.

As they went into the kitchen, May had explained most of their Journey in the Battle Frontier. What had Delia worried was that Evil King. "I didn't know that Ash had gotten into something so dangerous."

May shook her head. "I don't think that's what's bothering him, though. On the way here, I noticed something was wrong, but he won't talk about it. Only that he's worried about a friend he hasn't seen in a while."

"It's probably Misty, then." Delia stated.

May shook her head. "It isn't Misty. I know that much. Misty is just a friend to him. The way he talked about this one... it gave me the feeling that he was in love with this one. I'd ask Brock, but he wasn't with us when I finally saw it."

"Then I'm afraid I don't know who it is." Delia stated. "I'll try to get it out of him, but it could be that he's just missing this person, and nothing has happened to them."

May nodded with a smile. "You're right. He probably just misses her."

Delia nodded.

An hour later, Ash and Max walked into the house. "Everything's set with Professor Oak, mom."

Max was happy, and walked over to May, who whispered to him. "Did you figure anything out?"

"Nothing." He replied in a hushed tone. "You?"

"His mom doesn't know anything about it." She replied.

Ash just sighed. "May, Max, _no one_ knows."

"I'm pretty sure Pikachu would know." May pointed out. The Pikachu on his shoulders looked a bit annoyed.

Ash merely shook his head. "Not even Pikachu knows."

This had earned Delia's Attention. "Pikachu doesn't know what?" She asked.

"It's nothing, Mom. Don't worry about it." Ash replied.

"Ash, I'd worry if there was no reason to. I'm your mother. I'm supposed to worry." Delia retorted.

Ash blinked, before shrugging. "I guess. So, dinner ready?"

Delia nodded. "Yes, it is."

After dinner, May and Max went over to Professor Oak's lab, but Ash and Pikachu were held back by Delia. "Ash, what's really going on?"

"I told you mom, it's nothing." Ash pointed out.

"It wouldn't have affected you this long if it were nothing." Delia pointed out.

"_She's right. It's been there since before the Evergrande Conference. What happened?"_

"Mom, you wouldn't understand the circumstances."

"But I could at least help with..." Delia was cut off.

Ash had never done that before, and it surprised her. "There's nothing you could do to help." In her shock, she couldn't say anything. "I actually _thought_ about telling you last time, but I knew there was nothing you could do, so I kept quiet. At the time, I also thought it was only a small joke on my friend's part, but... well, it's not just a joke."

"Ash... What really happened? I may not understand the circumstances, but I _can_ help. I just need to know what happened, and with who." Delia pointed out. "Even if I can't actively help out in the world, I can still help you."

Ash sighed. "Don't tell anyone, even Professor Oak. He doesn't need to know, and even with his connections, there's nothing _he_ could do to help. Promise me that, and I'll tell you."

Delia looked confused. "Why can't he know? And if this is about a friend, then why couldn't he help?"

Ash sighed. "It's because of how I met this friend."

Delia thought for a moment and nodded. "I won't tell a soul."

"This goes for you too, Pikachu. Not even my other Pokemon can know."

"_Ash, if it's hurting you they deserve to know too."_

"I went through the Battle Frontier with this in mind. Do you really think it'll hurt my chances?"

"_No, but it's still hurting YOU."_ Pikachu pointed out. _"If any of us can help, we will. You know that."_

"None of you can. I've already thought about each of you, and there's nothing any of you can do about this one." Ash pointed out. "Just promise me you won't tell any of the others."

"_Fine. I won't tell any of your other Pokemon."_ Pikachu crossed his small arms. _"So what it is?"_

"Her name is Hikari. I first met her when I was Nine. A year before I met Pikachu, and started my Journey." This surprised Delia.

"Ash, how come you never mentioned her?"

He shook his head. "Because of how I met her, as I said before. You remember the week I was in a coma?"

Delia was confused, but nodded. Pikachu, on the other hand, was surprised. _"You were in a Coma?"_

"Yes, I was." Ash nodded. "Mom... While I was in that Coma, I met her. Pikachu, you remember what happened in Pokemon Tower with Haunter?"

"_How could I forget? That was freaky."_ Pikachu shivered.

"I know, but that wasn't my first brush with an Out of body experience. My first one happened when I was Nine. My body went into a Coma, and I was using a different body during that time." Ash explained. "Hikari knew this and accepted it."

"So, where does Hikari live?"

"A place called Treasure Town." Ash answered.

"I've never heard of it." Delia pointed out. "Where is it?"

"_You mean to tell me you've been to the Mystery Dungeon World?!"_ Pikachu exclaimed, obviously shocked.

Ash blinked. "You know about it?"

"_Know about it? I LIVED in Treasure town! How do you think I was so strong when we first met? I was saved in the Amp Plains, but got sucked into a rift before I got home."_ Pikachu explained. _"None of the others have been there but I have. I haven't been there since, though. But if she lives there, she couldn't be Human."_

Ash nodded. "You're right. She isn't. At least, if she was, she never told me."

"Ahem." They both looked at Delia. "She isn't what?"

"Well... Treasure Town isn't exactly populated by Humans. Built, raised, and ran by Pokemon. In Treasure town, Human's are only a Myth."

"It's obviously not anywhere near here." Delia pointed out.

"Try another World entirely, Mom." Ash pointed out. "I never told anyone what happened. But remember what happened a week later? Another Coma that lasted 5 days?"

"I remember that, but it hasn't happened since, has it?" Delia questioned.

Ash shook his head. "It hasn't, but I've been able to go back and forth while I sleep. When I sleep here, I go there. I can even open a Spacial Rift and go there personally. Each time, I take a different form. I started off as a Riolu, but... You could say I evolved here, into a Lucario." Ash explained. "Pikachu, that was why Lucario and I were able to work together after that tumble between us."

"_You mean when he forced you into the river?"_

"Pikachu, I _led_ him into the river. If the rest of them weren't watching, I'd have used Thunderbolt on said river to electrocute him. I could've done it, but I didn't. I knew what he was going through, and what it could've done. Until now, he's the only one that knew I was once a Lucario. May not know how I have Sir Aaron's Aura signature, but I do know that the Aura Sphere I made that day... it wasn't the first one I've made. It would number somewhere over 5,000. One night here, I get 10 days there. It's also why I woke up late all the time."

"So, what happened to Hikari?" Delia asked.

"She went missing. At first I thought it was a joke of some sort. A week after I started the Battle Frontier, I realized that it was serious." Ash's face turned grim. "I've searched nearly every corner of that world, but... there's no sign of her. No trace. Nothing."

"_Don't take this the wrong way but... You don't suppose that maybe she..."_ Pikachu trailed off. He didn't want to believe it, but...

Ash shook his head. "After what we went through together, there's _nothing_ short of Three Legendaries that could _possibly_ take her out, and that much power would leave _some_ trace."

"What, exactly, did you two go through?" Delia asked, worried.

Ash sighed. "Pikachu, what do you know about Temporal Tower?"

"_Not much. Just that it's a Myth."_

"It's not a Myth, Pikachu. The first time I went there," He looked at Delia. "This was the first Coma. Temporal tower was, well, the easiest way to describe it is a Physical Embodiment of Time, run by Dialga. My first time there, I washed up on a Beach. Hikari was a shy and nervous Piplup at the time, and I had lost all of my memories. You see, I helped Hikari, and she helped me. We started a Team together, Team Chosen. The two of us were great partners, and trained in Wigglytuff's Guild. Team Skull was a pain, but not as annoying as Team Rocket. Near the end of my first time there, Temporal Tower was about to Collapse."

Pikachu's eyes widened. _"But wouldn't that mean Time would destroy itself?!"_

"What would that mean, Ash? I mean, if it did?" Delia asked, worried.

Ash sighed. "During the trip I went into the future. As it turns out, if Temporal Tower were to collapse, Time all over the world would stop. Continents would break apart. And the keeper of the Tower, Dialga, would go rampant, effectively trying to kill anyone that goes against him. Hikari and I call that version of him, Primal Dialga. The two of us stopped it from happening by gathering the Time Gears, and bringing them to the Top of Temporal Tower, and resetting Time. After that, I was fading right in Front of Hikari. I told her I'd find a way to return, and that I actually loved her. That's when I woke up here. The first time."

Delia looked on the edge of tears. "Mom, don't cry. The next time I went into a coma, something else was going on there. Hikari was happy to see me, and my feelings for her had only grown. She figured out she felt the same way about me while I was here. That time, however, we had to face off with a Darkrai that wanted both of us dead. He failed. Epically." He tried to joke, and Delia knew it.

That isn't to say it worked, though. "Mom, I was fine. I knew what I was doing. After we took out Darkrai, we had been able to take on some of the most Dangerous Missions, but none of them were on the level of Dialga, Darkrai, or even Palkia. Hikari and I faced all three and won. However, with some advice from Palkia and Dialga, I figured out a way to go back and forth between worlds. That way I could see her whenever I wanted to. I started my Journey 4 months after that. Hikari knows more about my Adventures here, but... the last time I saw her was before the Evergrande Conference. I'm not sure what happened to her, but... I'm worried about her. More than I should, I'll admit. I mean, I can hear it now. She'd probably tell me "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine!" but I'd worry anyway. It's why I've been looking everywhere we've been, and then some." He sighed.

"Ash... I'm sorry." Delia hugged him, crying her eyes out.

He returned the hug. "Mom... I didn't tell you because you wouldn't have believed me before, and even if you did, this would've happened."

"_Ash..."_ Then something occurred to Pikachu. _"Wait a minute..."_

Ash sent him a look. _"Hear me out, okay? If you can go back and forth, then what are the odds that Hikari managed to find a way over to this world?"_

Ash's eyes widened. "Pikachu... You really think that it's possible?"

"_Ash, if you're involved, it might as well be a fact."_ Pikachu retorted.

"But where would I look? I know, Hoenn, Johto and Kanto are out. I haven't seen beak nor tail of any Piplup in _any_ of the regions I've been to. Or its Evolved forms." Ash pointed out.

Delia heard this. "Pikachu, you think that she could be here?" She asked, still crying.

Pikachu just nodded. _"Professor Oak may not know where she is, but one of his friends may be able to help narrow the search."_

Ash's eyes widened even more. "Pikachu, you're a Genius!"

"What?" Delia saw the genuine smile on Ash's face.

"Professor Oak may not be able to tell me where she is, if she _is_ in this world, but he _can_ narrow down the search."

Delia's eyes widened. "You mean..."

"After we narrow it down, I can find her and explain it to her."

Delia nodded, she understood it. "You want to find her, don't you?"

Ash nodded resolutely. "Nothing will stop me from finding her, mom. Not even you."

"Just... answer me this." Delia started. "What does she mean to you?"

Ash looked at Pikachu. "Out of everyone I know, Pokemon and Human alike, She's tied for the Number one spot on the list of beings I would gladly be with and never regret it. Mom, you don't even reach half the level she does. No offense, but with the top two being tied as high as they are... there's no competition. You may be third place, but... Nothing comes close to how close those two are. You're the closest to them though."

"_Who's the other one? It has to be a Pokemon. I know that much."_ Pikachu pointed out.

"Pikachu... the other one tied for the Top Spot is you. I'm not gonna lie, mom, and say that you're a close third to them, because even you don't reach that high. Fourth Place goes to most of my other Pokemon, with Brock somewhere around 20, Misty following him, May and Max following her. They're all in the Top 50, but the Top 4 are still hard to beat. You two, Hikari, and Guildmaster Wigglytuff are far beyond the rest. If I had to choose a Partner, no matter what Species, it would go like this: Hikari, Pikachu, Mom, Guildmaster Wigglytuff, Brock, My other Pokemon, no one, then everyone else."

"_Please tell me that it's at least a close call between Hikari and Me."_

"It is. It's hard to choose between her and you, but... if I were in a Pinch, and I could only choose one of you to bring with me... I'd probably take her if I were in Pokemon form, but I'd take you if I were in Human form. It could easily go either way between you two. It's that close."

"_Then why haven't you told me about her before?"_

"Because I didn't want you to worry over something I didn't think you could've helped with. I know you'd try, but at the time I thought it was pointless to find help on this end." Ash explained. "I'm sorry mom. You're close, but not as close as her. You don't get trust like Hikari and I have in each other even in a Life time. It takes a long time, and back to back Life Threatening situations with no one but the other person to count on. Pikachu went through it with me, and so did Hikari. Most of my other Pokemon have as well, but... you've only been in one, and it didn't threaten your life."

Delia shook her head. "At least you have a chance to find someone that can make you happy." She sent him a sad smile. "I hope you can find her. I'll let Professor Oak know."

Ash shook his head. "Just tell him I saw a small Blue Penguin Pokemon and was wondering where to find one, since I didn't see one in Kanto, Hoenn, or Johto. I've only got a few other places to look in the other world, and I can probably search them tonight while I sleep. And if there's anyone that can tell me if she's in that one or not, it's Palkia. Luckily for me, I haven't searched his area yet."

"How long do you think it'll take?"

"I'll probably be asleep for a while, but when I wake up, I'll have the answer. I'll see you in the morning mom." He got up, but Delia grabbed his wrist.

"Ash..."

"Mom, I won't be able to stop worrying until I know for sure. Dialga may not have Answers, but Palkia would most likely have at least one." Ash told her. "I promise you. I won't die. There's nothing there that can do that. Primal Dialga couldn't do it, Darkrai couldn't do it, Palkia, though confused as to our reasons there, couldn't do it, and none of them were from a Lack of trying, either. I can handle it."

"Just... be careful, Ash. I know you want to find her, but..."

"I know, Mom. I know what I'm doing. Trust me." Ash told her softly.

She let go and he went up to his bed, and fell asleep.

-elsewhere-

Here, we have a Blue haired female that looked depressed. _'Ash... I know you're out there, and I know Satoshi isn't your real name, but I miss you.'_ She was staring at the ceiling, wide awake. She sighed "Knowing you, you're probably searching all over the place to find me. It took me this long to convince my own mother I'd be fine. Especially after that Long Coma in which I grew while I was out of it. I'm sure I confused the hell out of the doctors when I woke up, though. If I wasn't worried about you, I'd have laughed at their faces."

She sighed again. She didn't know her mother was watching her, though. "Satoshi... I know you're out there. I'll find a way back to you. I know you're worried about me, but I'm more worried about you." She started to cry. "Even if my mom would never let me out of her sight, I still wanted to see you again. I wish I knew how to get back... I wish I could see you again..."

Her mother was confused. _'Who is this Satoshi?'_

"I don't know if you've talked to Palkia, but if you have... Know that I'm here in Sinnoh. I finally managed to convince my mother to let me go on a Journey. She doesn't know it, but the Contests are only Second Priority for me. Finding you... is the biggest one I have. This, I solemnly swear as Dawn Berlitz... or as you know me, Hikari." She sighed wistfully. "I just wish I could go back and forth like you."

_'Dawn...'_ Her mother thought.

"If only you could hear me, Satoshi. If only you could know what I really am. You may have told me, but I never told you... I thought I had died back then, but I didn't." Her sobs increased. "When I finally woke up, I wanted to go back. I don't want to think it was just a dream."

Just then, a glow emanated from the foot of her bed, causing her to sit up. "Who are you?"

"_I am not surprised you do not recognize me, Hikari. After all, I last saw you in the Dark Crater."_ A surprisingly female voice stated.

"Cresselia?"

"_One and the same, Hikari."_ The glowing figure answered. _"Listen carefully. I am not from that world, either. You and Satoshi were both called to it."_

"Could you... Could you let him know where I am? And that I never thought I could return?" Dawn asked.

"_I have no need to. Palkia already knows, and Satoshi is heading to the Sky Rift as we speak."_

"Then will he know where I am?"

"_Palkia does not know exactly where you are. I only found out recently."_ Cresselia admitted. _"I know you are worried about him, but you don't need to. I didn't bring either of you there, but rather Palkia did. Celebi brought Satoshi, but he probably never told you his real name."_

Dawn shook her head. "He didn't... I figured it out on my own. I matched his stories of what he had done to a single trainer record. I figured it out on my own. I understand why he didn't tell me his real name. It was the Amnesia when we met. It gave him a name, but it wasn't his. I have to tell him the truth, but I don't even know where to begin."

"_Listen, you were brought back here because he is needed in Sinnoh soon. You know his true name, and you know more about his journeys than anyone else. You even know of Mewtwo, which no one else knows of. It's only his experience with Aura as a Riolu and a Lucario that he knows. Not even his Starter Pokemon knows about that."_ Cresselia explained. _"He's also able to shift his forms here. He is still a Lucario, and should be coming here soon. I will do what I can, but I cannot guarantee much."_

Dawn shook her head. "What you've told me is enough. What Mesprit told me about staying here in Twinleaf was a good idea, I guess. Thank you, Cresselia."

"_Do not worry. He will be here soon. You should also start your own Journey soon. Events are in motion now, and you'll need to start soon."_

"I know. I finally have the go from my mother. I'd tell her not to worry, but that only makes it worse."

"_I see. You told him that often, didn't you?"_

"About as often as he told me Momentai."

"_Ah, his famous Catchphrase."_

"They essentially mean the same thing, I know, but he uses that one, and I use Daijoubu. Although, there's one that he only let me hear. _That one_ would be my proof. It's a code we came up with in case we ever had to deal with a fake version of ourselves. We haven't had to yet, but maybe we can now."

"_I see. I wish you luck, Hikari. Farewell."_ The glowing figure left, and Dawn fell back onto her bed. "Mesprit... Thank you for bringing him to me." Her eyes closed, and she didn't know that her mother Johanna, had heard it.

And she'd keep it that way, as she walked off.

-3 days later, Pallet Town-

Ash had gotten up. A few days ago, Ash had talked to Professor Oak, and described the Pokemon in great detail. Greater than he should have known, but also wasn't everything he knew.

Professor Oak nodded and said he'd contact some of the farther Regions if he could.

Ash and Pikachu had eaten breakfast, alongside May and Max. He didn't tell anyone, but remembered his talk with Palkia.

-Flashback-

_A Lucario was staring at a Giant Dinosaur Pokemon with a Pearl in its shoulders._

"_Palkia, I have a question I think only you can answer. It's about my friend..."_

"_I am already aware of why you are here. I have known for some time, actually."_ _Palkia replied._

"_Then is she here?"_

"_No, Ashton Ketchum." The Lucario stilled. "Hikari is not here. In the Sky Rift, or even this world."_

"_Then... where is she?"_

"_She is with her mother back in your world. I have received word from Mesprit. You shall find her mother near the Village of Leaf Twins in your world. I hear she talks with Mesprit often. Mesprit is her Guardian there."_

"_Thank you, Lord Palkia."_

"_You are needed in her home region, Ash. The reason will become clear to you soon. As she would say: Do not worry. Now, get going. You won't find her here."_

-Flashback over-

Since then, Ash had only gone back to lead his Explorer Team. He wasn't looking for her, but he had gone to the Pallet Library the next day.

This surprised Max, who saw him exit it.

Now, he was heading to Professor Oak's Lab, Pikachu on his shoulder. He reached the door, and knocked on it. "Professor Oak, you in there?"

"Ash?" An old voice questioned. "Come on in!"

Ash opened the door, and walked over to the old man in a lab coat. "Professor?"

"I have the answer to your question the other day."

Ash hid his smile. "So?"

"You want to head to the Sinnoh Region, if you're looking for a Piplup, which you described. I have a friend there by the name of Rowan. He should be able to help you in that regard."

Ash nodded, he'd assumed as much from his trip to the Library. _'Palkia's Clue helped out there. Hikari stays in Twinleaf Town. That much I know.'_ "Thanks for the Information Professor. I appreciate it. I'll get moving tomorrow."

"I take it you're only taking Pikachu like last time?" Oak asked.

Ash nodded. "Yeah, this will be a usual Journey. I'll have to tell my mother, so I'll make my way there tomorrow."

The Professor nodded. "Alright, I can get you a boat Ticket there tomorrow."

"Thanks Professor."

"It's my pleasure Ash."

Ash went home, and let his mother know. She nodded, but said to wait until the next day.

He already knew she would say that, so he told the Professor he'd leave tomorrow, and told her as such.

This time, he wasn't going to hide his true battling skills. He could recognize any Move that could possibly be used, by nearly any Pokemon. He also knew how to counter them.

He decided to rest up for another day, and get ready for anything.

-Twinleaf town-

Dawn and Johanna were eating. Dawn noticed that Johanna was much more lenient than before. She didn't know why, but didn't ask.

"Dawn, you have two days until you can start your own Journey." Johanna said.

"I know mom. I'm looking forward to it." Dawn sent her a smile, still glad that she's able to go at all.

"Dawn, I have a question." Her mother asked.

"Hmm?" She looked confused, but inside something told her that she didn't want to answer it.

"Last night I heard you mumble in your sleep, and, well, I'm curious."

_'Danger!'_ A voice screamed in her mind. She knew this voice, and it always came when something that would probably screw over her plans was about to hit the field. Either that, or she was about to be struck, but that wasn't viable at the moment.

In response, she just blinked a few times in confusion.

"Who is Satoshi?" That made her stiffen. _'I know this is cruel, but I have to know.'_

Dawn didn't even meet her mother's eyes. "A friend I haven't seen in almost a year." She mumbled.

"A friend?" She asked, inquisitively.

Dawn didn't even look at her mother. "Mom... I don't think it's a good idea to talk about him. At least... At least for now."

"Who is he?" She asked. She was entirely curious. "It's obvious that you think of him often if you're dreaming about him. So, what do you know about him?"

Dawn sighed. "He's a good person mom. An Aura user, too. He was very good, one of the best last time I saw him." This was news to Johanna. She thought that Satoshi was just a run of the mill guy that was just a simple crush. But an Aura Guardian?

"An Aura Guardian?" She asked.

Dawn shook her head. "Not a Guardian. He could be, but he isn't. He's an explorer at Heart. Always looking for something new. A new challenge, new friends, new places, and then some. He's always looking for something new. His adventurous spirit is one of the highest I've ever known." _'So much so that he managed to find a way into a different world.'_ She added as an afterthought.

"So, what's he like?"

"He's a Nice guy mom. He has his bad side too, but never turns it on his friends. Loyal, too. So much so that he'd worry about his friends and family even if he didn't have to. He also loves Pokemon. His top favorites are Pikachu, Lucario, and Piplup. He's more of a Gym Battler than a Contest Battler, but he's able to do both. Easily, in fact."

"I see." Johanna was impressed, though only slightly. _'This sounds a lot like a crush now.'_ "What else?"

"He's also Courageous to the point of Stupidity." Dawn admitted, causing her mother to blink. "Of course it looks like that, but really, he knows what's he's doing, long before he even realizes it. He realizes his plan, his friends would still be thinking he was an idiot, but he's already halfway through it. He's strong, mom. Really strong. Not to mention he's also a pretty good actor, but doesn't use those skills much. It's why he's not a great one. Even if he tried to, I can see through it. Always have. He knows when I feel down, when to make me laugh, and could even tell me what I'm thinking before I

can say anything on it. I could say what's on his mind before he does, too."

Now _that_ was a surprise. "How close are you two?" Johanna asked. Now, she _needed_ to know.

"About as close as two people can get. He got hit once and I felt it and I wasn't even looking at him." Dawn explained. "We're that close, mom. Probably closer."

_'Now THAT is cause for some worry. For her to get this close to someone and I don't even see him?'_ "Where is he right now?"

Dawn shook her head. "I don't know."

"Then what makes you think that he's worth your time?" She didn't see Dawn move. She didn't see the look as she spoke. She didn't see the scowl. She didn't see the hand.

Not until said hand hit her cheek, causing her to look. "Never, and I mean _never_ think he's not worth the time I've spent. He would save my life without hesitation, just like he would any of his friends and family." Her voice was hard, and cold, but Johanna knew the undercurrent.

It was the same one she had when her father said... Her eyes widened. _'Oh no! I can't believe I said that!'_ "I'm sorry Dawn, but..."

"I know what you're saying, and he would _never_ let me down. It wasn't him that left without saying goodbye. I had no choice in the matter, and was taken from him, only to wake up in that hospital. We spent years together, and I thought that I had died as Dawn Berlitz. I never got to tell him the truth on who I was. He never gave me his real name either, but he gave me enough to find out on my own, and he knew that I would if I had the chance. I know _everything_ he had done until I was taken up for a reason even I don't know. It's not his fault I don't know where he is. It's _mine_." Dawn turned around, huffed, and stomped off. She stopped at a door. "The only name he knows me by... is Hikari."

She then walked through the door, and went outside. "Meow..." A Dark purple cat nearby spoke.

"I know... It was my fault."

"Meow." The cat replied.

"Please... watch over her. That was my fault." She asked.

The cat nodded and jumped out the window, before going after the running girl.

-lake-

Dawn ran up to the nearby Lake, known as Lake Verity. A Glameow following close behind her. She stopped at the bank, knowing she couldn't walk on the water. She just hugged her knees, while looking at the lake, depressed. She knew Glameow followed her. Even though she hadn't been in her old Pokemon Body, she was able to do a few things she had learned how to do instinctively. Such as when a Pokemon was nearby. She still had the increased senses from back then, too.

Not to mention, the ability to speak to any Pokemon, no matter the species or type.

"Hey Glameow." She replied, not even crying. Her voice showed her depression, though.

"_Your mother went too far, I know."_

"I know she's only trying to protect me, but she doesn't have to." Dawn pointed out.

"_If you would tell either of us why, then we'd know..."_

"Glameow, I know that telling you would be okay to a point, but the problem is no one would believe me. Satoshi is the only one." Dawn retorted.

"_What? Going to another world?"_ Dawn looked at the cat in surprise. _"Dawn, I know more than you think. Not to mention I've actually been in another world before. It was before I met your mother, but I've been there. Your mother was the first Human I'd ever seen."_

"Glameow..." Dawn sighed, as she released her legs. "What do you know about Mystery Dungeons?"

"_Quite a bit, actually. I've been in a couple some time ago, but I haven't even heard of one nearby. Why?"_

"Would you believe that I've been in one?" Dawn asked.

"_Huh. Didn't see that coming."_ Glameow admitted. _"But yeah, I could probably believe that."_

"How about the fact that I've been in over twenty different Dungeons on multiple occasions?" Dawn asked.

"_More surprising, but not impossible. Still... for that to have happened, I think it would have been while you were in that Coma."_ Dawn nodded. _"I see. Am I to assume you met Satoshi at the same time?"_

"Yeah..." Dawn sighed.

"_Do you really think he'd come here?"_

"Glameow, his home is in Pallet Town. I already know who he is on this side, and who he is on that side. He can go back and forth. I can't."

"_So, you think he's worried about you?"_

Dawn sighed and looked up. "Glameow, Satoshi and I were close. I know you heard me tell mom that. But I understated it. We were in love. Both of us. We both knew it. We had years to figure it out. We know what it is we felt. He's done more for me than I've ever imagined. More than mom would ever understand. He helped me find my own courage. He helped me build my Iron Will. Who I am today, is because of him."

"_But is he worried about you?"_

"If Palkia told him I was here, he'd be less worried about my safety, and more worried about getting here. He may act like it sometimes, but he isn't stupid. He's probably still worried about me, though. I know how to make sure its him, too. And even let him know who I am."

"_How?"_

"We have a code for when someone tries to impersonate one of us." Dawn explained. "He knows the code just as well as I do, and it's between us and only us."

"_I see. So, how long you gonna stay out here? You mom is sorry about what she said. She knows she made a mistake."_

"I'll be out here for a while. I can manage." She gave a sad smile.

"_I'm staying too, then. Your mom wants me to make sure your safe."_ Glameow pointed out.

The two just sat there in silence for a few minutes. Dawn admired the sounds of the Nature. The waves against the shore, the rustling leaves, the whirlpool forming...

_'Wait. Whirlpool?'_ Dawn blinked at the whirlpool, and narrowed her eyes at it. _'There's a Psychic Type coming out of...'_ She sighed in relief. _'Mesprit. Thank Arceus, it's just you.'_

Glameow, however, was on guard. _"Dawn..."_

"It's alright, Glameow, she's a friend."

There was a giggle. _"Right you are, Dawn."_ As she thought, it was Mesprit. _"What's got you down?"_

"My mother was being an idiot." Dawn admitted.

"_Oh... I should probably let you know something Azelf told me. Apparently, Satoshi will be getting to Sandgem in about 2 days. Three if he takes too long."_ Mesprit giggled at the happy look on Dawn's Face. _"Thought you'd like the news. Azelf likes him, and so do many other Legendaries. Especially Lugia in the Orange Islands. He has a lot of good favors built up."_

"I figured. I mean, he told me about his adventures. All of them since I last saw him. His trip to New Island, even though he shouldn't remember it, he does, and I know about it, too." Dawn admitted.

"_Dawn, you want to see him right?"_ Dawn nodded at the Psychic Type. _"Word of advice. Don't bring _

_your bike."_

"Huh? Why?" Dawn blinked.

"_Did he tell you what happened to May and Misty?"_

Glameow blinked. _"What do you mean?"_

"Well, he did mention Misty never letting up about a... bike... Come to think of it he never told me why it was such a problem to her."

"_His partner Pikachu fried both of their bikes."_ Mesprit pointed out. _"Misty took it harder than May."_

"Oh... Good idea then." Dawn agreed. "I'd rather keep my bike intact, thank you very much. On the other hand..."

"_Dawn. No."_ Glameow said. _"Your mother would not agree."_

"Do you really think that matters to me, Glameow?" Dawn asked. "Because I think it's kind of tradition. I'm also not supposed to know he's coming, so I should try going without him. I'm bringing the bike. If it gets fried, it gets fried."

"_Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you."_ Mesprit replied. _"By the way, I'm also surprised you haven't shifted into your Pokemon form yet.."_

Dawn blinked. "I can do that? I thought I had to go back to do it."

"_No, just focus on your Pokemon form. It's a good idea to close your eyes first."_ Mesprit replied.

Dawn did so, and felt her form shift. It was weird, but about the same as Evolving from Piplup to Prinplup and then again to Empoleon. When she opened them, she felt the difference in her body. She glanced down. _"Thank Arceus! I'm Empoleon again!"_ She looked at Glameow which was doing a very good impression of a Magikarp.

"_Dawn?!"_

"_Yup! It's me!"_ Dawn replied. _"When I'm like this, I'm just called Hikari, though. Don't tell mom?"_

"_Uh... I doubt she'd believe what I just saw, even if she saw it herself."_ Glameow admitted, still shocked.

Hikari then turned too Mesprit. _"Thanks Mesprit! I SO owe you one! I'm gonna swim in the lake. See ya, Glameow!"_

"_Wait!"_ Glameow stopped her.

"_What?"_

"_What happened to your clothes?"_ Glameow pointed out.

"_They melded to your body. They'll come back when you change back. Oh, almost forgot."_ A small winged badge appeared and fell in front of the Empoleon. _"There's your Explorer's Badge. Good luck!"_

Hikari nodded. _"Good to know. Glameow can you watch over my badge for me? I really want to get back to swimming."_

"_I guess. I'm supposed to watch you, though."_

"_Yeah, but right now, I'm in a form that I've taken on a Darkrai in a volcano and won. I don't think you have to worry about me while I'm like this."_

Glameow blinked. _"Volcano?"_

"_Dark Crater. I'll explain later."_ Hikari then jumped into the lake, and began to swim around.

She kept this up for well over an hour, when Glameow had to hide, due to some thieves nearby trying to mug another man nearby.

She noticed this, but didn't recognize the person. _'What would Ash do in this situation? He'd knock out the thieves, obviously. But how?'_ Then a thought hit her. _'That'll work.'_ She fired a hydro Pump from her Trident Face mask, and sent the thieves flying.

The man looked around in surprise. "Who's there?"

She was already back underwater swimming away. _'If I used Hydro Cannon, then I wouldn't be able to get away. I already know I'm going to get Piplup as my starter. It'll be an advantage as I'll know everything it can learn from the beginning. Not to mention I'll know how to use it.'_

Hikari went back to Glameow who looked to be asleep. She got out of the water, and shook the excess liquid off her body, waking the Cat Pokemon. _"Hikari?"_ It asked.

Hikari then glowed and changed back into Dawn, who had a big smile on her face. "Yeah, it's me. Someone was mugging an old man nearby. Used Hydro Pump on the thieves from the lake."

"Hello out there?" Apparently, the old man was coming up to them. Dawn looked. "That's him." She whispered, so only Glameow could hear.

Dawn put the Badge on her vest. She looked out. The old man walked up to them. "Excuse me, young miss. I was wondering if you saw a Trainer around here."

"No, but I did see an Empoleon nearby. Why?"

"I see." The old man stated. "Say, how old are you?"

Dawn's eyes narrowed. "Who wants to know?"

The old man blinked a few times. "Oh... I see. Well, I am Professor Rowan. I have a Lab in Sandgem Town, and I use it to study Pokemon Evolution."

Dawn blinked. "Oh. I didn't know that's who you were. I'm Dawn Berlitz. I live in Twinleaf. I came out here for some fresh air."

"It can be dangerous without a Pokemon, though."

"I have my mother's Glameow with me. Plus the Water Pokemon of this lake tend to like me. They'd help if they had to."

"Ah, I see. A Water Trainer, I presume?"

Dawn shook her head. "Not a trainer at all. I was planning to go to Sandgem in two days, though. Starting a Journey then."

"Ah, I see. Well then, I'll see you then Dawn?"

She nodded in reply, and he walked off. "Oh, and if you see whatever launched that Hydro Pump, then please thank them for me."

Dawn nodded. "I will."

"Farewell." He then left sight.

Dawn blinked. "Didn't think he was that important when I did that." She mused, before looking at Glameow. "Let's go back. It's getting late."

"_Good idea. I figure I should leave the Empoleon bit out?"_

"Please do. As for Professor Rowan, if she doesn't ask, she won't know. Deal?" Dawn asked.

"_Alright. Let's get you home, Dawn."_ Glameow replied. The two just walked home. One thought on Dawn's Mind. _'Ash Satoshi Ketchum, I will see you again... and if you fry my bike then you won't have to pay for it.'_

She smiled as she reached her front door.

-with Ash-

Ash stared at the ceiling of his room with a smile on his face. _'Hikari, I'll see you again. Real soon. Count on it.'_

00000x00000

Chapter complete!

**NEVER UNDERESTIMATE INSANITY! ALL HAIL THE LOG!**


	2. Chapter 2

Okay next one!

Also, I'd like to point out that, in this story, Ash caught Sceptile as a Grovyle, not a Treecko.

**Chapter 2**

It had been two days since Dawn had last seen Mesprit, and slapped her mother.

She was ready to go, but had her Old Explorer's Badge on her black vest. She was ready to go, and looked at her mother. "Mom..."

"Dawn, I'm sorry about what happened the other day. I was only..."

"I know mom, don't worry. I shouldn't have gone overboard, either." Dawn told her, her voice showing she meant it. "I'm sorry."

"Dawn..." She hugged her daughter. "Please, be safe."

"This is when I say you don't have to worry about that, but you'd just tell me you'd worry more, so... Yeah." Dawn returned the hug, and then broke it, allowing her to see the Badge.

"Where did you find that?"

"Oh this?" She fingered the Badge.

"Yes, I've never seen you wear it before."

"I kind of figured I could wear it now instead of when a Pokemon dropped it in front of me a while back. I get the feeling it could be a good idea." Dawn replied. _'Like hell I'm telling you what this is for.'_

"It doesn't go with your outfit, though. The colors are off."

"I know, but... I just get the feeling I should wear it. Anyway, I'm off to Sandgem. I have to talk with Professor Rowan and get my Starter." They pulled apart, and she walked outside to her bike. "I'll call you when I get to Jubilife!"

"Be safe, sweetie!" Johanna called out. "Please." She ended up whispering.

-on a boat-

Ash was leaning against a railing over the side of the boat, as it was about to dock. On his belt was two Pokeballs. _'I never would've thought that Sceptile was really my old friend Grovyle. I think it's 100% safe to say I did _not_ see that coming.'_ Ash thought about the talk he had with his Sceptile

-Flashback-

_Back on Oak's Ranch, Ash was talking to most of his Pokemon. No other humans were in the area, but Ash decided to sit down and tell some of his Pokemon about his adventures in the Mystery Dungeon World._

_Many of the Pokemon were surprised, but one of them wasn't._

"_Ash, you speak of an Adventure that I remember." was Sceptile's statement. It earned many stares. "What?"_

_Ash stared too. "Sceptile, where were you at the time?"_

"_Well, you said you were a Riolu at the time, right?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_I had a friend that turned into a Riolu when going back in time. We got separated, but were eventually captured by Dusknoir. I was a Grovyle, but the Riolu I remember was named Satoshi. Not Ash."_ _Sceptile pointed out._

_Ash nodded. "Yes, at the time I remembered Satoshi, but not my full name. I went by Satoshi then, and as a Pokemon, or even in that world, that's what I'm known as."_ _Ash pulled out his Master Rank Explorer's Badge. "This is the Badge to prove it."_

"_You... You really are Satoshi?" Sceptile asked, earning a nod._

_This resulted in a tail slap. "Sceptile!" The Pokemon shouted._

_Pikachu glared. Ash just blinked as he rubbed his cheek. "Do I even want to know what that was for?"_

"_Don't you remember that Pidgeot in Treeshroud Forest? 18th floor."_

_Ash blinked. "Oh. Forgot about that." Pikachu looked at him in confusion, before he looked at the others. "Calm down, I deserved that."_

"_But Ash..."_

"_No, he has a point. I didn't get hit then, but I should have. That's a move I wouldn't have pulled off on my first day... Worse than what I did to that Spearow right after I left home for the first time. Pikachu, you remember _that_ right?"_

"_How could I forget? You threw yourself at a flock of Spearow and Fearow not even an hour later." Pikachu tilted his head._

"_Yeah... What he's talking about was about 4 or 5 times as stupid as that." Ash admitted._

"_Oh... He's right! He deserved it!" Pikachu told the others._

-Flashback end-

Ash shook his head. "Pikachu, Sceptile, we're going for the Sinnoh League. You know that, right?"

"_Yeah, but what about Hikari?"_ Sceptile asked.

"Odds are, something's gonna happen, Team Rocket is a part of it, and Pikachu will end up frying a Bike somewhere along the way, giving us a Female traveling companion."

"_Hey!"_ Pikachu shouted.

"What? It happened to Misty's bike twice, and May's once. I get the feeling that's its gonna happen again. I just hope that this time, she's nicer than Misty, and better than May." Ash admitted.

"_But what are the odds of that actually happening?"_ Sceptile questioned.

"Knowing my luck? I'd say that's the only guarantee for the first two days." Ash admitted.

The boat just Docked, and Trainers were allowed off. He was hoping to see an Empoleon somewhere in the harbor, but no such luck. _'Hikari's not in Sandgem Harbor. I hope she hasn't been captured.'_

He sighed as he disembarked, Sceptile at his side, Pikachu on his shoulder.

He sighed as he made his way to Sandgem, when he heard a click. _'Not good.'_ He turned and saw a Missile heading his way. _'This marks the trouble.'_ Ash didn't have much time to react, but managed to push Sceptile out of the way and jumped the opposite way.

He wasn't fast enough, as Pikachu was still caught by the Missile and pushed off by it. "Pikachu!" He shouted.

He then heard a laughing Cat which was now pissing him off. "Sounds like dis one worked! Later twerp!" The talking Meowth then ran off. Ash was now growling as the Meowth left eyeshot. An Explosion was heard in the distance. "Sceptile, let's go."

"_You're not leaving that Pikachu behind."_ Sceptile retorted.

"Where do you think we're headed?" Ash questioned, before running in the direction of the missile.

"_And that's why you became my first friend."_ Sceptile commented before running after him.

Apparently, Pikachu was gone from the origin of the Explosion. "Dammit! Pikachu!" He growled, but forced himself to calm down. _'Calm down. Calm down.'_ A Picture of Hikari showed in his mind: An Empoleon with a Green scarf and a Master Explorer's Badge. _'Hikari... Even now, you're calming presence is all I need.'_ He sighed, before looking out. He couldn't detect Pikachu's Aura. Or any other, for that matter. "I can't sense him. He has a good idea as to where to go. Sandgem isn't far from here. We'll ask Professor Rowan if he knows someone that could help."

"_What about Pikachu?"_

"I can't trace his Aura from here. Too much interference. We'll have to find him the old fashioned way, which ironically is used more often than my usual methods." Ash answered.

They managed to run all the way towards the nearest City, which was Sandgem. He found a Large building, and apparently, it was a Lab. He knocked on the door.

He was let in and saw an old man. "Ah, you must be the one Professor Oak told me about. Tell me, son, where did you see that Piplup?"

"It was awhile ago, sir." Ash replied, respectfully. "She was actually larger when I last saw her, though. After seeing the records Professor Oak gave me, I found out she had become an Empoleon by the time I last saw her."

"Ah, I see. And this is a fine Sceptile you have here." Rowan commented.

"Thanks, sir. Unfortunately, on my way here, someone hit one of my other Pokemon with a missile, and I lost track of him. He's a Pikachu, and a very powerful one. I've had him for a few years now, and I'm worried that a few idiots are still after him. If you see anyone that picks up a caught Pikachu, most likely injured, please, let me know. He's my best friend, and I have to find him."

"I see. Well, do you have a Pokenav?" Rowan asked, earning a nod.

"Here's my number, if you can call it." Ash gave his number. "I've gotta go. I need to find my friend. I'm sorry. Also, is there any chance I can sign up for the Sinnoh League elsewhere?"

"Ah, yes. You can do that at any Pokemon Center."

Ash sighed. "Thanks. I had to do it at Professor Elm's Lab for Johto, Petalburg in Hoenn, and Pewter in Kanto. I'm glad there isn't a rule like that here."

"No, you can do that at any Pokemon Center in city with a Gym, in most cases. Here, any official Pokemon Center or my lab is where you sign up. Good luck finding your friend."

Ash nodded. "Thanks. I'll probably need it."

He then left the lab, and ran down in the general direction of Jubilife City.

While he was going down the road, he felt an Aura Spike. It was that of an electric Aura, but there was a more powerful Water Aura near it. He couldn't decipher the Electric Aura, but one part of the Water Aura, on the other hand, he could _never_ forget. It was also near another town, and pretty far away.

"That Aura..."

"_Now's not the time!"_ Sceptile shouted.

"I know that!" Ash retorted. "It feels like Hikari's Aura." He had to weigh his options. He didn't like it, but he knew Hikari was now in the area. He figured she could help, but... "She's heading further away. Come on!"

He had started running again, this time with Determination flowing through his veins, and showing in his eyes. He had tried to keep a lock on Hikari's Aura. It was pretty much Unique, after all.

When it finally stopped, he noticed, and it was in a city.

He had to get there, and fast.

Sceptile was now using Agility to keep up with Ash, who had done so to speed up.

It wasn't long before Hikari was on the move, again with the small Electric Aura. One major difference: The three Aura's, now more defined, were heading his way. He was now getting a call on him Pokenav, so he slowed to a stop, causing Sceptile to do the same, panting, while he answered the call. "Professor Rowan?"

_Ah, you picked up. That's good. Apparently, a new trainer picked up your Pikachu and had stopped two other humans from taking it. She is on her way to Sandgem from Jubilife City, Ash._

"What does she look like, and did she have a bike with her?" Ash asked.

_Her name is Dawn. She has Blue hair, Blue eyes, a white beanie cap, Pink skirt, Black vest and a white blouse underneath it. She also had what looked to be a Black and Platinum Badge with two wings on her vest._ Ash's eyes widened slightly. _Something wrong, Ash?_

Ash showed off his Master Explorer's Badge. "Did it look like this?"

_Why yes. Exactly like that. Do you know what it stands for?_

Ash nodded. "And she has my Pikachu?"

_I'm pretty sure. After all, it is a high level Pikachu, already caught and was badly injured. She had done a pretty good job of First Aid, though. Nurse Joy in Jubilife said that he was badly injured, before Dawn said it was twice as bad before she helped out. Dawn is quite knowledgeable on first aid, I must admit._

Ash nodded. "As I asked before, did she have a Bike beforehand?"

_She did when she was last here. She also did not mention it in the call. Why?_

"No reason. Thanks for the update. I'm already halfway between Jubilife and Sandgem already... I think. I'll talk to you later, Professor."

_Good luck, Ash. I believe you'll need it._

He put his Pokenav away, put the badge on the outside of his his Black and Yellow Jacket. He then looked at Sceptile. "That was good news. Looks like we can take it easy, now."

"_I take it Pikachu is in Hikari's hands?"_ Ash nodded at Sceptile's question. _"As you're actually a human, I think it should be believable that Hikari is one as well."_

"I'm actually hoping she is. It'll make our relationship a _lot_ easier." The two started walking along the road, before Ash noticed an electric Aura spike again, and saw an explosion on the road ahead, followed by 3 shouts, and a ding. "Huh. Team Rocket just blasted off again. And this time, it wasn't my fault. Seriously, those guys suck."

"_No kidding."_ Sceptile replied, as the two continued walking.

It took a few minutes but apparently Dawn and Ash saw each other, Pikachu in her arms, somehow fully healed, a Piplup walking alongside her. Ash had Sceptile next to him. Both of them stared into each other's eyes. "What happens when Time Roars?" Ash questioned.

Sceptile raised an eyebrow at that. _"What was that?"_

Ash ignored it, but Dawn recognized it. "You spin my head right round right round." She replied seriously. They both blinked, smiled, and Pikachu jumped down to get next to Sceptile, right before they embraced each other. "Hikari..."

"Satoshi..." She breathed. "It's really you."

"I'm here... And so are you?" He pulled back and looked her in the eyes. "Why didn't you tell me you were human?"

"I thought I had died before, and was reborn as a Pokemon. Being on the business end of a Hydro Cannon at about 7 years old was a pretty convincing Argument that I was dead." Dawn admitted. "Didn't think I survived, but apparently, I did."

"And when you disappeared from Sharpedo bluff?"

"I woke up in a Hospital. It was about a year ago. I remembered you saying that you were going to be in the Evergrande Conference, so I watched it, but when I saw them call you Ash... well, I think you get the point."

Ash chuckled. "Yeah, Satoshi is really my middle name, but no one really knows about that. It's the first thing I remembered out of my name, though, and it's what Grovyle called me."

Dawn looked a little somber. "I remember him."

He lifted her chin up with his right hand, and gestured to Sceptile on his left. "Say hi to our old friend Grovyle, Hikari."

Dawn looked at Sceptile. "You mean to tell me that Grovyle, the one that pushed Dusknoir into the Time Portal back in the Hidden Land is here, and is now with you?"

"_Guilty."_ Sceptile replied.

"Turns out I met him in Hoenn. Didn't know it was really him until recently, though."

"_You never asked."_ Sceptile shrugged.

"So, I figure we should get going to Jubilife and catch up?" Ash suggested.

Dawn nodded. "I still have to get back there and call my mother. I told her I would before I left."

"Alright. Jubilife it is, then." Ash nodded. "Pikachu, I'm sorry it took so long but when I found the site of the explosion, there was no trace of you, or your Aura. I'm sorry."

"_Eh, don't worry about it."_ Pikachu replied, waving it off, before getting back on his shoulder. Ash then looked at Dawn. "Hey Dawn, I have a question."

"What's up Ash?"

"Did you have a bike earlier?"

"Yes, I did." She replied.

"And, I'm gonna take a wild guess on this, Pikachu fried it with a Thunderbolt, didn't he?" Ash guessed.

"Yes, he did." Dawn answered, with no change in her happy tone.

"And... You're not mad?"

"Not really."

"_You know, I think this is the first time that happened."_ Pikachu admitted.

Ash just sent Pikachu a look. "Seriously, Pikachu?"

"_What? Can't take all the blame."_

He sighed. "Really, this is about as routine as you and Ketchup."

"You told me about that." Dawn pointed out. "By the way, why would it be Routine for this?"

"_I kind of fried May's and Misty's bikes, and they ended up joining us."_ Pikachu looked sheepish at that.

"I find it strange that every time I pick up a female Traveling companion, Pikachu fries their bike for some reason." Ash pointed out.

"Eh, I was warned about it, but figured, "Why the hell not?" so I just rode it out anyway. If it got fried, it got fried. If not, it wouldn't matter. I'd probably have asked him to when I found you." Dawn shrugged.

"Wait, someone warned you?"

"Yeah, Mesprit warned me. She pops up in Lake Verity near my hometown sometimes, but that Lake in the Quicksand Pit is her home. Did you know we could go back and forth in this world, but not the other one?"

Ash nodded. "Yeah, I did. I learned a bit from May's Blaziken, and some of my other Pokemon. You remember how I pulled Blaze Kick out of my ass back in the Crystal Cave? I practiced it here, after learning it here."

"Huh. That would've been a good thing to know."

"How long ago did you find out?"

"A couple days ago, actually." Dawn admitted. "Before that, my mother watched me closer than a Fearow eying its prey. She was worried about the Coma I was in. Still is, actually, but after I pretty much snapped at her for saying that you were unreliable... well, she was a lot more lenient. I also got my Badge from Mesprit. I owe her for that and more."

"Huh. I guess that makes sense." Ash mused. They continued to talk, before they all heard an engine nearby. They stopped and looked at it from behind. "Sceptile?"

"_Yeah, after using Agility to keep up with you, I'll need the rest."_ "Yeah. Sorry about that. Return." Sceptile returned to the Pokeball in a beam of red light.

The truck nearby stopped. The door opened revealing a familiar face. "Ash, is that you?" The man asked.

"The one and only." Ash replied. "So, who's this?"

"Oh, just a friend." The man replied. He had squinted eyes, Brown hair and dark skin. His name was Brock Stone. "So, you going for the Sinnoh league now?"

"Yeah, I'll have to register, though." Ash answered. "Brock, this is Dawn. Dawn, this is Brock. Former Pewter City Gym Leader, second Best cook I've ever met, and one hell of a friend."

"Second best?"

Ash shrugged. "You never met the top spot there, and probably never will."

"Elder?" Dawn asked.

"Elder." Ash confirmed.

"Huh. How's the difference?"

"If you ask me, Brock is a close second. A _real_ close second." Ash explained.

Dawn blinked. "You coming along with us?"

Brock raised an eyebrow, somehow not opening the eye. "Ash, did Pikachu fry her bike, too?"

"_Hey!"_ Pikachu shouted, obviously annoyed.

"Yeah, but I don't mind. I needed to get a new one soon, anyway." Dawn shrugged. "It's no big deal."

"Huh. Not the usual response, but who am I to complain?"

A phone went off in the truck. "Hello?" Came the obviously female voice of the driver. "Oh, hey there honey! I was wondering when you were gonna call!"

Ash saw this conversation coming. Brock just twitched, for some reason. "Yeah, I can be there in two shakes of a Ponyta's tail." She replied, before hanging up. "Sorry Brock, but that was my boyfriend on the phone. He's in the area, and wanted to see me since he was off. Thanks for the good lunch and dinner. I'm sure you'll be fine, after all you've got your bud."

Brock just picked up his bag from the floor of the truck, and closed the door, before backing up, allowing the truck to move on. "Brock?"

"For some reason, I saw that coming." Brock said, his voice calm. He then turned to Ash. "I guess I'm traveling with you. So, any new Pokemon yet?"

"Not yet. We gotta head to Jubilife, though. Sceptile is tired, and so is Pikachu." Ash explained.

"Piplup is also tired due to those idiots calling themselves Team Rocket." Dawn added. "That, and Buneary, which I caught on the way here."

"Well, I've got a few Pokemon, but why don't we find another place to rest up? I mean, I'm sure Pikachu would like my cooking." Brock pointed out.

"Eh, why not? Ash?" Dawn replied.

"Pikachu?"

"_Thank you. I'm still sore from that missile. She healed my wounds, and healed a lot of pain, but I'm still sore, and exhausted."_ Pikachu answered.

Dawn nodded. "I'm afraid that's all I could do, Pikachu. If I had the right supplies, I would've been able to do more, but at the time, that was the best I could do."

Pikachu nodded. _"Yeah, I guess. Helps when you've been inside Mystery Dungeons, huh?"_

"Yeah, it does. She had to patch me up more times than I care to count." Ash admitted. "So? Shall we go find a spot?"

Brock and Dawn nodded. "Good idea. The sooner the better, because it is getting late." Brock added.

"You did lead our Team the most." Dawn commented.

"Team?" Brock asked.

"Sorry Brock, Guild members only." Ash fingered his Badge, as did Dawn.

"Wait, since when were you a part of a Guild?"

"A year before I met you. That's all I can say." Ash stated.

"I started about the same time." Dawn added.

Brock sighed. "Where do I go to join?"

Ash and Dawn shook their heads as they hit a hit a treeline. "You don't." Dawn answered.

"They bring you to them." Ash added.

"They test you." Dawn continued.

Ash. "They'll train you."

Dawn. "And they'll show you the truth."

Both continued from there. "It did for us."

Brock raised his eyebrow again. "You two are in perfect Sync. Part of the team, I presume?"

Ash and Dawn nodded. "We were often paired up." Dawn replied.

"We know each other's moves in and out." Ash added.

Dawn then rubbed the back of her neck. "I guess we fell for each other along the way."

Ash was mimicking her gestures, but not afterwards. Instead, he did them at the same time. "She's right. It's why I didn't accept Misty's Advances. I was kind of already taken." Ash admitted.

"So, you actually understood every reference I've made?" Brock asked, curious in his friend's private life.

"Brock... What you're about to hear is not to be told to anyone." Ash told him seriously.

"Where do they take you?" Another voice questioned. All three of them turned to the new arrival.

Dawn looked at Ash. "That's Paul. A Trainer from Veilstone City. His most powerful is a Torterra from what I know, but his favorite is that Elekid at his side."

Ash blinked. "You know him?"

"Not personally. Just rumors and such." Dawn shrugged. "From what I hear, he's kind of harsh, but he cares for his Pokemon all the same."

Ash raised an eyebrow, while the boy's eyebrow twitched. "Harsh, yet caring... Strange combination." He mused. "Oh well. You don't find them. They find you." After a few seconds of staring at Paul, Ash shook his head. "They wouldn't take you."

"And why not?" Paul questioned.

"You have the Heart, but not the Mind nor do you have the Spirit." Ash looked at Paul. "They wouldn't bring you in. They wouldn't train you, there is potential, but there's only one thing holding you back from it. Out of everyone in the Guild I'm the most observant. I'm one of the few that can look into the Heart and Soul of an applicant. I'm no recruiter, but if I say that they don't have the potential to fly high, they're out. No contest. It's not often I disagree with the recruiters, but it happens. Your potential is high, but not high enough. Release the locks on your Mind and Spirit, and you may be scouted by someone else. Until then, you'll never be able to join."

_'Locks?'_ His face contorted in confusion and rage.

Ash shook his head. "The fact that you're angry about what I said is one reason I could point out. Your Mind and Spirit are neither strong enough, nor free enough to expand." He turned around. "Dawn, Brock, I think we should find a place to camp."

Dawn nodded. "You're right on Paul from what I've heard. I mean, if a Legendary contacts him, then we'd know for sure he's a good candidate."

_'Legendary?'_ Paul thought.

Ash stopped, and turned his head slightly. "Again, you don't look for them. They look for you. Good day, Paul." He continued. Dawn just followed silently, and Brock followed them, confused. After Paul had left Earshot and Line of sight, Brock spoke up. "A Legendary contacting you, huh?"

Ash nodded. "Lugia isn't the one that contacted me. I was recruited before my Journey."

"Mesprit recruited me." Dawn replied.

"Huh. The fact that I've seen a lot of Legendaries around you may be a good thing for me." Brock admitted. "I'm guessing that you've been watching over me at their request?"

Ash shook his head. "I wasn't. You were really just a traveling companion. You have the Spirit and the Heart. Your mind isn't in their interest, last I checked. You're a breeder. Not an Explorer. You have the heart to be one, and you definitely have the Spirit, but you center your mind around breeding. Completely voluntary choice, and they've seen it in the first year. Found out they considered you before we met. I found that out, I told them what I saw firsthand. I only reaffirmed their opinion about you. You could become one, but you would choose not to."

"Huh." Brock was honestly surprised. "Did not see that coming. What about Misty and May?"

"May has Manaphy's favor, Brock. If Manaphy had the choice, he'd be with May, not the guild." Ash shook his head. "And don't get me started on Misty. Lugia, Moltres, Articuno _and_ Zapdos checked her out. She's a good ground, but otherwise wouldn't be able to handle it. Her fear of bugs plays a part in this too."

"You know of any other Members?" Brock asked.

"There is an Erika in the Guild. Dunno if she's the same one as the Gym Leader, though. Aside from that, I don't know any others from Kanto... Don't think I've run into any others in Johto, either." Ash thought about it. "None from Hoenn, that's for sure."

"And the Champions of each region?" Brock asked.

Ash merely shook his head. "None. Cynthia of this region, Steven of Hoenn, Lance of Johto, and that Red guy from Kanto. None of them are Guild Members."

"Huh. Learn something new every day, I guess. So, training ability isn't a factor, I take it?"

Ash shook his head. "No, it isn't. There are three major tests before you can even be taken up: Mind, Heart and Soul. From there, they take you, and put you in a different body, in a possibly hostile environment. You survive, you're in. You're on your own, with no allies, no Pokemon, no friends. You also have no supplies, either."

"I get the feeling you shouldn't be telling me this." Brock pointed out.

Ash shrugged. "I shouldn't be, but the reason I am is because you pretty much have the go if you want to join. I just know you well enough to know that you wouldn't. We're Explorers. Dawn and I are of the highest Rank, known as Master. We got there together, and even got a side Rank, known as Secret."

Dawn looked at her Badge. "Come to think of it, we still don't know what the Secret Rank does." She looked at Ash. "Any idea?"

"Not a clue." Ash admitted, before noticing the clearing. "This a good spot?" He asked.

Brock looked around. "Looks like it. Why don't we let everyone out?" Ash and Dawn nodded with a pair of grins. "Come on out!" Dawn tossed up 2 Pokeballs, releasing a Piplup and a Buneary.

"Sceptile, let's move." Ash tossed his only extra up, releasing the Sceptile.

Sceptile just looked at Ash. "What? We're stopping for the night, and Brock's cooking."

Sceptile looked at Brock. _"Oh. It's you."_ He walked over to a tree, crossed his arms and stood there. _"Let me know when it's ready."_ Ash sweatdropped.

"I don't recall him having the cool attitude he's showing now." Dawn pointed out.

"_Because, Hikari, I didn't have the leisure to do so. Now that I do, I'm taking any chance I get."_ Sceptile retorted.

Dawn simply blinked. "Huh. Should've seen that one coming."

Brock raised an eyebrow. "Do I even want to know?"

Ash shook his head. "Pikachu, this is just a resting point. No training."

"_Not like I need it."_

Ash shook his head. "You need the rest, Pikachu." A Bright yellow seed appeared in Ash's hand, drawing Dawn's attention. "Which one is that?" She asked.

Ash simply tossed it at Pikachu who smacked it with his tail. Big mistake.

The moment he did that, the seed shattered, and Pikachu fell asleep. Sceptile opened one eye. _"Sleep seed?"_

"Sleep seed."

"_I used Leaf Blade on one once. Third biggest mistake I've ever made."_ Sceptile admitted.

Ash shrugged. "I did the same with a Force Palm. Your point?"

"I used Bubble, and I wasn't affected." Dawn pointed out.

"That's because you contained it." Ash pointed out. "You got any Reviver Seeds?"

"Ten of them. I'm saving them, though. They're too expensive to use often." Dawn told him.

"So, did you two really meet at this guild?" Brock asked.

They both nodded. "Yeah. I got in, and she did too. Both around a weeks time between us." Ash looked at Dawn, who nodded.

"I went by the name Hikari. It kind of fit my personality. I'm a good person, but if you're not careful you'll get burned." Dawn admitted.

"I went by the name Satoshi. Like Hikari means Light, mine stood for Wisdom. I didn't really show it often, but that's because you didn't know where to look. My Wisdom draws from my heart. It's why I withdrew from that match because of your siblings, Brock. Its why I went back into the Celadon Gym while it was on Fire. Was is Wise to do so? No. Was it the right thing to do? Yes. My Wisdom comes from my heart. Not my mind. You could say I dabble a bit in Psychology because of this. Remember Sabrina in Saffron?" He asked.

"You mean the one you got Haunter to make her laugh in order to win?" Brock asked, earning a nod.

"Not my first time doing that, but I knew what I needed to do. Second Match I wasn't fighting to win. I fought to open up her heart. My mind isn't what makes me. It's my Heart that does the job. Because of what I can do just by taking their Heart, and giving people actual advice inside the Guild, and sometimes outside of it, along with my unwavering determination gave me the title Satoshi, for Wisdom. I can cut deep without a blade. I have the knowledge, but, like I keep saying, my Heart is where my true strength lies. Not my mind, not my Spirit, not even my Pokemon. My strength lies in my Heart, and my ability to connect to others. Just look at May. When I met her she hated Pokemon with a Passion. Now look at her. A Successful coordinator, and a lover of all Pokemon. Being around me too long, you pick up a few things, eh?"

"Misty is another good example. She mellowed out, for the most part." Brock added. "By the way, dinner's ready." Pikachu was snoring away, still.

"I got this one." Ash had Pikachu's dish, and pulled out a bottle with no label. He took off the cap, and let it flow onto the dish, causing weird looks from Brock and Dawn. He capped the bottle, and it disappeared.

Pikachu stood up, somehow still asleep, walked towards the food dish, while everyone watched, sat down in front of it, and finally woke up when the food was two inches in front of his face. _"Huh? What happened?"_ He looked at the food. _"Brock's Pokefood with ketchup on top? MY FAVORITE!"_ He dug in.

"And that's how you do that." Ash said with a smirk.

"_Sometimes, I wonder about you."_ Sceptile pointed out, as Brock let out his Pokemon.

"You get used to it." Ash retorted.

Dawn giggled. "He's right. I did. Many others have, too."

Brock merely shook his head. _'Same old Ash.'_

That night, they only had two tents, and Ash and Dawn shared one with Pikachu, while Brock had his own.

Ash had gone into the Mystery Dungeon world to let the others know he had found Hikari, so they could call off the search.

This relieved Team Chosen, who had gotten pretty big. It was numbering 50 members, but they decided to cap it off there. He had been training their skills up for themselves and him, as well.

After the 10 days he had were up, he told them to rest up or do a few missions until he got back. "It's time we got back in the swing of things. Now, what's our Motto?"

"One: Help those in need! Two: Respect your opponent! Three: Have fun!" Was the reply from the entire team.

Satoshi smiled. "Keep at it, guys. I'll work on getting Hikari back when I do. She is traveling with my Human body right now, so it's only a matter of time before she can come back like I do. Get going." Satoshi glowed, and vanished.

He opened up his eyes and found that the sun hadn't risen yet. He got up, and saw that Dawn wasn't even asleep right now. He left the tent and saw that Dawn was already dressed and ready. "Always the early riser, Hikari." He commented.

"It helps sometimes. It's kind of an ingrained instinct by now. I did it all the time back there. If I didn't, especially on the Guild Expeditions, it could mean trouble. The Mystery Dungeons were dangerous too. I guess all that time spent waking up early just set in so deep that I did it automatically after I woke up." Dawn admitted. "I guess I'm so used to it that it's just natural for me."

Ash shrugged. "The only reason I woke up late was because I was searching for you in the other world. When I wasn't, I got up pretty damn early. Still, there's something I can do for you now, that I wanted to do before."

"I've wanted to go back for some time." Dawn pointed out. "Would this be able to get me there?"

Ash nodded. "It can. You'll be able to go there in your sleep on your own, in your other form, or go back and forth, since you've pretty much got a good grip on Aura. You just need to learn the right Aura Patterns to invoke it, and understand what the Pattern itself can do."

"You know my Aura is Water and Steel based. It's why I'm effectively an Empoleon in the Guild."

"This requires a Normal Type Aura. Same with Aura Sphere, though Aura Sphere is considered a Fighting Type move, the Aura Type is Normal. Same with Aura Pulse, Aura Storm, and other Aura moves. They use Aura in its Purest Form, which is effectively a Normal Type Aura. I still don't get how it classifies as a Normal type for Aura, but Fighting Type for Pokemon, but I digress. I understand the Aura better than most, if not all Humans. I've gone above and beyond most Aura Guardians because I can essentially learn any Pokemon move, just by understanding the Aura Pattern of the move itself."

"So, by understanding the Aura Pattern of a move, I can replicate it?" Dawn asked, earning a nod. "But how will that help?"

"Because of Two moves you'll need to learn to pull it off." Ash answered. "In order to pull this off, you need Roar of Time and Spacial Rend. During really trying times, I Morph here, open a portal using those two as a base, and go through. I usually leave a note saying that I'm cooling off, and need some time alone, but what I'm really doing is heading into the other World, and cool off there. You saw what happened when I'm mad. You're the only one that takes the Missions with me at those times, because you're the only one that can both handle it, and understand it. Out of everyone in Team Chosen, you're the only one that Understands me to that level. You know when I'm pissed, or something else of the like."

"You use the Special Attacks of Palkia and Dialga to go between the two worlds?" Dawn asked, surprised.

"I use the effects of the moves, but not the moves themselves. There's a difference in the moves, but the Aura Pattern is the same. An Aura Pattern that combines the effects of both moves tied into an Aura Sphere opens the portal, and I can go through. Doing that puts me in our place at Sharpedo Bluff. When I sleep, I end up in the same place I was when I came back here." Ash explained. "But in order to manipulate the Aura into the right pattern, you need to be able to find the patterns."

"I get it, I think. I haven't actually looked for the patterns of a move before, though."

Ash nodded. "Which is why I'll train you to find them. Even among Lucario, the more powerful Aura using Pokemon, the amount that can actually do this is rare. In fact, the only one that can actually do this naturally is Mew, and I figured this out on my own. No one knows why Mew can do this, but I met a Mew once, and asked him what I found out about the Aura patterns. You wanna know what he told me?"

Dawn looked expectant. "What did he say?"

"He told me that what I had told him was the reason he could learn every move in existence. It's not widely known, as he doesn't really explain it, but he does it himself to learn pretty much any move he wants. He sees it once or twice, and he can use it himself by replicating the Aura Pattern. With this, however, the only thing keeping a Pokemon from learning a move is the Mind of the Pokemon itself. Do you know how a TM works?" Ash ended up asking.

"Vaguely. You put it on a Pokemon's forehead, and they learn the move somehow." Dawn admitted. "I never got into it."

Ash shook his head. "That's also the common knowledge on how to use them, but not how they work. To put it in simple terms, a TM makes a crack in their Mental Barriers, and lets them know the Aura Pattern of the move in the TM, and how to call on said Move. In other words, learning a new move is literally nothing more than a matter of the Mental Limits, and knowing the Aura Pattern. Being able to handle the move, on the other hand, is different. You need experience and endurance to handle the more powerful moves, like Blizzard, Hydro Cannon, and the like."

"That makes sense. I mean, I have to work on regaining my abilities, but I can definitely learn. I can only handle one Hydro Cannon before having to rest, unlike the 4 times in rapid Succession it used to be." Dawn admitted.

"Hmm... You've got a point. So, what were you planning on doing on your own Journey?"

"Well, I completed my Primary Objective. It was to find a way back to you." Dawn admitted. "One of the secondary objectives I had I can follow now. It was to win the Grand Festival, and become a Top Coordinator. With what you told me about May, I think you could help a bit."

Ash shrugged. "I could, but I'm also taking the League Challenge. And then there's Team Chosen. I've been leading them, and told them what was going on with you. They're glad you're safe, and can get back on track without much worry since they know you're with me."

Dawn sighed. "That's a relief. I thought that my disappearance would've stopped them from working properly."

Ash nodded. "The few that weren't that worried got worried when they saw that I was. They all know how I get when I'm worried about a friend. It's not a good thing for the one that makes a friend of mine disappear."

"Yeah, I know. You tend to get... Destructive." Dawn replied.

"Destructive, Sadistic, and by far the worst anyone could possibly get. Very few have seen me at my worst. You're one of them." Ash explained.

"I know. I remember when you pretty much went Ape Shit on those Froslass, and then on Darkrai."

Ash chuckled. "Yeah, but you saw what I did to the Froslass?"

"Yeah... Come to think of it, how did you manage to hit them with an Aura Sphere? I mean, it shouldn't have affected them, and I _know_ you didn't use Foresight." Dawn questioned.

"Yeah... The thing about Aura Sphere, is that it can actually take on any type, as long as the Pokemon can use it. I effectively made it a Ghost Type Attack at the time. You've seen me use Attacks of all types, even types that a Lucario normally wouldn't be able to use. Because I know how the types work, and the major Aura Patterns of each attack, I add those Patterns into an Aura Sphere, making it that particular Type. Adding in the Pattern of a Thunderbolt makes Aura Sphere an Electric Type attack, but doesn't change its color, or form. I used Shadow Claw for that one, and effectively made it a Spinning Shadow Ball. Seriously, that's what it looked like to me. You know, I probably should let Team Chosen take some of the newer Pokemon I catch on this Journey for training."

"If we get some of the right Pokemon, we can let them help out." Dawn replied. "You think we can take them with?"

Ash shrugged. "Worth a shot. Anything on our body when we Morph, aside from the Badge, goes into a kind of Spiritual Storage. You know that, right?" At her nod, he continued. "Well, think about it. If we leave our Pokemon off of our body, then it would stand to reason that we can take them with us like that."

"You mean, we morph without our Pokeballs on our waists, and then take them with us when we pass through."

Ash nodded. "It's a little woozy for a First timer, but I've been going back and forth so often that I'm pretty used to it. You might feel it, but it'll be there for the first few jumps. So, think we can use the next few days to form a team, and teach your Piplup and Buneary how to work it for the contests?"

Dawn nodded. "I'll work with Piplup on his attacks. You saw how I could make even a Hydro Pump look beautiful back on Zero Isle." She pointed out. "Buneary is pretty strong as it is."

Ash nodded. "I noticed. You know that I'm not much for Beauty but I know beautiful when I see it. A Gardevoir is pretty, but when used and treated right they can become beautiful."

Dawn nodded. "Alright. Oh, the Sunrise!" True to her word, the sun was starting to rise, and Ash was dressed already.

As to how, no one would've noticed. As to where he keeps them?

Little known Fact: The Explorer's Badge is also a large scale Storage Shed, while it enhances the capacity of a Treasure Bag. Very few actually know that it has a Storage Space of its own, as most just rely on the Treasure Bag.

Ash found this out on his own once, just because he was bored.

As the sun Rose, Ash and Dawn were sitting in a tree, watching the sun rise. Sceptile was also awake and watching from another tree. _"I never get tired of this, you know?"_ Ash and Dawn nodded, knowing it was Sceptile.

"After seeing what happens when Time collapses on itself, anyone would notice that they had taken advantage of the Sunrise and Sunset. I know I did." Ash admitted.

"Same with me. After that, I realized that the Sun itself is a gift." Dawn continued. "Most don't realize it, but the Sunrise is something that many take for granted. It takes someone that has had to live through a time where the Sun never rises, a place of eternal darkness, where time doesn't flow to truly appreciate it. The three of us have seen a world like that. We know that we shouldn't take it for granted. One day, it might not be there."

Ash nodded at that, and just continued to watch it. _"It's sad."_ Sceptile spoke.

"What is?" Ash asked.

"_The fact that I never noticed the similarity of your personality and that of Satoshi."_ Sceptile answered.

Ash shrugged. "Eh, I made a few changes, and I grew a bit older, but otherwise, I'm still pretty much the same base person you knew."

"Yeah, you didn't change much. You just matured quite a bit. You led Team Chosen quite often. We shared that particular position, so if you couldn't lead them, I did. It's why we could adjust to this pretty easily. I'm a Coordinator, and you're a Trainer."

"Do you know the difference between a Coordinator and a Trainer?" Ash asked, as the Sunrise had already finished.

"Not much."

"A Trainer, well, trains a Pokemon for the League. I think it's easier to call them League battlers, though. It's more accurate. They train their Pokemon for Battle only, and don't exactly train their Pokemon for Contests." Ash explained. "What we did as Team Chosen, training them to take on Dungeons, is a pretty good example."

"Okay, and the difference is in how they train, right?" Dawn asked, earning a nod.

"While League Battlers train for normal battles, Coordinators don't go for the high powered moves, like Hyper Beam, Hydro Pump and the like. It's hard to make them look good, so most Coordinators ignore them. That's one of the major differences. League Battlers go for winning a battle, while Coordinators try to look good during a battle."

Dawn nodded. "I understand that part."

"Okay, but what you may not know is the fact that they rarely, if ever get along. There's a rivalry between Contests and Leagues, but in an all out fight, a Leaguer would win, simply because of how they train their Pokemon." Ash explained. "I can train some of my Pokemon to be able to handle the Contest Circuit, but not all of them."

"You think I can't train my Pokemon for both?" Dawn questioned.

"You can, it's just hard to do, and takes time." Ash answered. "Time is something most Coordinators don't have." He then sent her a smirk. "You, on the other hand, can get 10 days of training in 10 hours."

"And how can I do that?"

"By learning the Aura Pattern for Spacial Rend and Roar of Time, or more specifically, the one I use to bring my actual body to the other World." Ash pointed out. "It's how I spent 10 days there in one night. It's a time difference."

"But that can't be right. When you're gone, it's only for a single day." Dawn pointed out.

"Huh... I didn't know that." Ash mused. "I guess Dialga is helping me out there. Who knows?"

Dawn shrugged. "I suppose. Remember when you told me about the Badge and its Storage capability?"

"That was a surprise, wasn't it?" Ash asked with a grin.

"Yeah. I never told anyone about it, though." Dawn admitted.

"_It's a little known fact about the Explorer Badges. No one ever questioned how they expanded the Treasure Bags. I only did once, and the end result was surprising."_ Sceptile admitted.

"No kidding. I found out because I got bored, and had the crazy idea to use my Badge as an Extra Bag. Biggest shock was when I saw a Fire Stone go into it when I thought about how to store something in the Badge. About an hour later, I figured it out. It increases the Storage of the bag, because the Bag itself synchronizes with the capacity of the Badge. It doubles the storage capacity, and most don't even know." Ash admitted.

"When I found out, it was a surprise, but also a helpful tip." Dawn commented. "Although I do wonder if the Guildmaster knows."

Ash shrugged. "He probably does, but never told anyone."

Just then, a Starly landed nearby. _"Lady Dawn, I bring a message from Azelf."_

"Azelf?" Ash asked.

The Starly looked at Ash. _"Are you Lord Satoshi?"_ Ash nodded. _"After the message, please allow me to join your team."_ Ash shrugged. "It's your choice."

"_Thank you, Lord Satoshi."_

"Just don't call me sir, Lord, or anything of the like. I hate formalities." Ash replied. "That, and my name is Ash in human form."

"_You... Don't like the Lord title all Pokemon give you?"_ The Starly asked.

"Uh, Starly? Message?" Ash pointed out.

"_Oh yeah. Azelf wishes to express her thanks for joining her favorite Chosen One so far. He has a blessing of Courage from her."_ Starly said.

"Wow. Although, I kind of figured that from our adventures in the other world." Dawn admitted.

"_Alright, the message is delivered. Ash?"_ The Starly asked.

Ash pulled out a Poke ball. "You sure you want to join my team?"

"_Lady Azelf said it was my choice. I have heard of your exploits in Hoenn, and the Orange islands. Many Bird Pokemon have. I would be honored if you would train me to be strong."_ Ash then decided on a test.

"Why do you want to be strong?"

"_So no one suffers the same fate as my Parents... Those Poachers had..."_ Ash cut the Starly off.

"Consider it done." He said, a frown on his face. "I hate Poachers, your life was ruined by one. You're welcome to come along." He tossed the Pokeball and caught the Starly without a fight. "Well, let's get you up to snuff. Come on out." He let her out of the Pokeball.

"_That felt... Weird."_ Starly said, landing on Ash's shoulder.

"I get that a lot." Ash admitted. "So, why don't I go look for some food while we wait for Brock to wake up?"

"No need. I'm already up, and ready to go." They heard Brock say from behind them.

Ash's eyes widened slightly, but he schooled his face. "We've been up for about an hour, at least."

"Yeah, I figured." Brock admitted. "Give me twenty minutes. Breakfast will be ready then."

Ash shrugged. "Alright. Dawn, wanna help Piplup learn some of the better tier of attacks?"

"I was planning to after Breakfast." She admitted.

Pikachu came out of the tent. _"Ash? Why didn't you wake me up?"_

"Dawn was already up. Decided to let you sleep in so we could talk." Ash admitted. "By the way, meet Starly. He's new to the team."

"_Hey, welcome to the family."_ Pikachu greeted.

"_Is he always like this?"_ Starly gestured to Sceptile.

"_I'm a lot better than I used to be."_ He replied.

"Ain't that the truth." Ash admitted, before pulling out his Pokedex.

Starly, the Starling Pokemon. Starly normally travels in a Flock, but alone is hard to notice. This Starly has the ability Keen Eye, and is Male. Known moves include: Tackle, Growl, Quick Attack, Wing Attack, and Aerial Ace.

Ash blinked. "That's strange. Most Starly don't learn Aerial Ace before evolving." He then sent the Starly a smile. "We'll work with it. It'll definitely help."

"_Thank you!"_ Starly replied happily.

"Alright, we'll wait for Breakfast, and then train afterwards. Dawn needs to train Piplup and Buneary, and you could use a bit of Training yourself." Ash told the bird.

Then something occurred to Ash's Mind, causing him to palm his face. _"What did you forget this time?"_

Ash closed his eyes, focused on an Image of his Mother, and used the Aura of the Planet around him as a link.

-Pallet Town-

Delia Ketchum was working on her garden, a Mr. Mime sweeping the patio.

_Mom, can you hear me?_ She stilled, stopping herself from cutting the Rose bud, before she made a mistake.

"Ash? Is that you?" Delia called out.

"Mime?" Delia looked at the Mr. Mime. "Mi mime!"

Delia blinked. "Telepathy?" A nod was Mr. Mime's Answer.

_'Ash, did you learn how to use Telepathy since you were gone?'_ Delia thought, hoping he could hear her.

"_I can't believe that actually worked."_ She heard Ash's voice.

"_Ash! It really is you!"_ She thought happily.

"_Yeah, it's me. I'm still in Sinnoh."_

_'I didn't think you could use Telepathy at this distance.'_ Delia pointed out.

"_Well, I think the fact that I'm using the Aura of the Planet as a Link, I can. Never tried it before, though. I'll be honest, and say I didn't think it would work."_

_'Well, you've thoroughly impressed me, Ash. Now we can talk pretty much any time you want.'_

"_Yeah. I know. I thought I should let you know. Hikari is really a human, contrary to what I thought before, and is now the Female Traveling companion in the group. Oh, and Brock is here."_ Ash told her.

_'Please tell me Pikachu didn't fry her bike too.'_

"_Oddly enough, she didn't mind, and was warned about it beforehand."_ Ash admitted. _"Mesprit found out from Azelf, and Azelf found out by watching me... Either that or Uxie told her."_

_'Who are they?'_

"_The Legendary Lake Trio. Mesprit is the Being of Emotions, Uxie is the Being of Knowledge, and Azelf is the being of Will. Azelf likes me, mainly for my Determination drawn from my will, if my guess is correct. Could be the first Adventure in the other world, though. Hikari, her real name is Dawn Berlitz, by the way, found out that they use the other world as their home, but use lakes here in Sinnoh as crossing points. Mesprit likes Dawn, Azelf likes me, and I still have no clue as to who Uxie would favor. Definitely isn't me. Not smart enough."_

_'Ash, you're selling yourself short.'_ Delia pointed out.

"_No, actually, I'm not. I told you that I used the name Satoshi, because of my Wise heart. I have little to no Wisdom from my mind. It happens, but only once in a Blue moon... You'd probably hear about the Quagsire Event near Cherrygrove City in Johto. That happens and I get a small reprieve."_ Ash retorted.

_'Quagsire event?'_

"_I'd ask Professor Oak about it. I came across it without knowing about the Quagsire Preservation Laws. Seriously, I never knew those laws existed when I first went there. Good thing I learned that time around. His GS ball was pretty good luck, now that I think about it."_

_'So, how is your team, and is Sceptile with you?'_ Delia asked.

"_Pikachu and Sceptile are fine. Just caught a Starly, in fact. Planning to train him soon. It's almost Breakfast time here."_ Ash said. _"Scratch that. Brock just finished. Talk to you later, mom!"_

_'Good luck, sweetie.'_ Delia replied, feeling the link cut off, and looking at Mr. Mime. "Mimey, did you know Telepathy could be done from Sinnoh?"

"Mime mime." That was a negative.

"Do you think it has something to do with Aura? He told us about that once, and that he could use it." Delia pointed out.

Mimey blinked. "Mime."

"So, I'll have to ask him next time." Delia mused.

-Sinnoh, with Ash-

It had been an hour since Breakfast with the group, during which Dawn had decided to teach Piplup some of the more advanced moves, and how to use them.

Piplup was surprised at the ease with the explanation. _"Dawn, how did you know these methods would work?"_ Piplup asked, surprised.

Dawn shrugged. "Tell you later." Then she got an idea, and spoke in other terms. "Pol Empol le leon po."

Piplup's eyes widened. He understood _that_. _"You're kidding me!"_ Piplup asked, shocked.

"Nope!" Dawn smiled.

"_You have GOT to teach me everything you know!"_ Piplup had stars in his eyes.

"That's what I plan to do." She replied.

"_That's got to be the craziest thing I've ever heard."_ Buneary crossed her arms.

"I can show you proof, as long as Brock isn't watching. I'm also doing this for Piplup so I can get back into the swing of things. I haven't done much of this for about a year. I stuck to the lower end recently." Dawn replied.

"_Why not when you could do it right now?"_ Buneary questioned.

"Brock doesn't know, but Ash does. It's a part of a Guild we were both part of." Dawn answered. "Listen, I'll show you, but Brock isn't allowed to know, so I have to be careful about it."

They heard someone clearing their throat. The three turned and saw Ash and Brock. "I already told him the truth, and for a reason." Ash explained.

"Wait, what?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, I wasn't an Explorer, but I was a Rescuer. I was still just a kid, and no one knew. Probably a different world, though. I didn't recognize a few terms, like Treasure Town, Wigglytuff's Guild, and the like, but I did understand others, such as Mystery Dungeon. It's why my Steelix is my best friend, and Pokemon. He was brought through with me, and saw me as I changed back. Literally no time had passed, so I just passed it off as me making a friend, who pretty much saved me from something I couldn't see. Like Ash's Pikachu, he was my first Pokemon, and best friend."

Dawn blinked. "What were you?"

"The Onix was my best friend then, but the thing is... I was apparently a Kabutops. I had his back, and he had mine. Together we had everyone else's." Brock admitted.

"Huh. Never heard about that." Ash admitted.

"You never asked." Brock shrugged. "Had I known you'd been to a Mystery Dungeon World, then I'd have explained all I knew."

Dawn blinked. "Seriously?"

Ash nodded. "What he said could _never_ be faked. Some of the terms he used were rare, even between Explorers, and even Chatot, the Guildmaster's Apprentice, didn't understand the entirety of some of them when I first brought them up."

"I haven't been able to transform back into my old Pokemon Form since then. It's unfortunate, because I can't prove it. Still, it seemed to have happened to you two as well. Different methods, most likely, but otherwise was pretty much the same." Brock explained. "Go ahead. Show them. I won't mind, and I won't call you a freak. I'd be a bit of Hypocrite if I did."

Dawn nodded, and shifted into the form of an Empoleon, surprising both Piplup and Buneary. _"Okay... I believe it."_ Buneary was slackjawed.

Ash nodded, and shifted into the form of a Lucario. _"Yeah, we can both do this."_

"It's too bad I can't take my old form." Brock sighed. "Well, your secret is safe with me. My old Rescue Team Badge is back in Pewter. I kept it there for luck in the Gym."

The others nodded, and Satoshi and Hikari shifted back. Right afterwards, Ash felt Paul enter the vicinity as well. Not in earshot, but still close by. After he got closer, he came into the clearing, and Ash merely looked at him. "I want a battle. One on One. With you." He pointed at Ash.

"Alright then." Ash looked at Pikachu, Sceptile, and Starly. "Who's wants this one?"

"_I've got it. Don't worry about telling me to do anything. I can handle anything he sends my way. I haven't forgotten the Instinct that I've gained against Dusknoir in the Mystery Dungeon World."_

"Alright, Sceptile. You're up." Ash replied. "Brock could you ref?"

Brock nodded. "Sure thing."

-2 minutes later-

A Torterra fell to the ground, Sceptile just looking bored. _"Not worth my time."_ Ash blinked. "Sceptile, don't you think using Spatial Rend, regardless of how impossible it should be to learn that move, was overkill?"

"_What? It didn't kill him, and I'm not tired in the slightest."_ Sceptile shrugged.

"The hell was that?!"

"The specialty of the Legendary Pokemon of Space from the Creation Trio: Palkia. It's called Spatial Rend. I have no idea _how_ he learned it, but now that I know he does, I think using him is pretty much going overboard."

"_Learned it before I met you. I wasn't able to use it until I became a Sceptile though. Learning Frenzy Plant was a pretty good indicator of the fact that I could use it."_ Sceptile shrugged before leaning on a tree. _"Palkia told me one thing: Don't use it until I could handle Frenzy Plant. I can handle it thanks to you, and now, I have the go to use Spatial Rend."_

Ash blinked. "That's good to know." He turned to Paul. "You picked a bad opponent, Paul. Sceptile isn't the strongest Pokemon here, either. In a match between Pikachu and Sceptile, Pikachu would win. To go up against him, either I'm pissed, he's pissed, we're both pissed, or as the Last Resort. You have to earn the right to face Pikachu. If you piss me off, though, I might not send him out, but rather send your Pokemon flying... Or I'll send _you_ flying. Whatever seems more viable at the time."

"I've only seen what happens when he's pissed three times. Each time, the target of his rage actually wished they had died. But no, he didn't kill them. He destroyed their pride, their dignity, their reputation, and, in one case, their memory. Two became the laughing stock of their area, with nothing left. The last one wandered aimlessly, searching for memories that no longer exist. The two have already committed suicide." Dawn pointed out. "Word of advice, _don't_ make him angry. _Especially_, if I'm not around. The only reason one of them didn't die, was because _I_ held him back. You? You'd be dead in seconds as you are now. Pokemon or no Pokemon, he'd most likely kill you."

Ash sighed. "I wouldn't lose any sleep over it, either. Wouldn't be the first time."

Brock looked at him incredulously. "When was this?"

Ash looked at Dawn. "Remember that Gyarados in the Miracle Sea?"

"Yeah, what about him?" She asked.

"It was him. He swallowed an Electric Aura Sphere. It detonated right next to his heart." Ash sighed. "I was looking for you at the time."

"Oh... Sorry." Dawn looked down.

"Don't worry about it. I remember what _you_ did to that Groudon outside Uxie's Lake, after it hit me with a Solarbeam. I would think that using a Hydro Cannon with Groudon's Drought ability in play was a bad idea. You still took him out though. The look on Uxie's face when that happened was _so_ worth it." Ash grinned at her, causing her to choke a bit before giggling.

"Oh, I definitely won't forget _that_!" She then broke out in uproarious laughter. "Seriously! I didn't think _anyone_ could stutter through Telepathy!"

"No kidding!" Ash joined her in laughter.

Paul huffed, and walked off. _'I will beat you Ketchum. Then you will bring me there.'_

Ash just looked at Paul. "It's not skill or trainer ability that gets you in, Paul. It has nothing to do with Pokemon. You want to impress me, you've gotta Momentai, and just let go. What's holding you back is not your Pokemon, it's _you_. And you can't take your Pokemon with you. I went through their tests _before_ I became a trainer. Your ability as a Trainer means nothing. You could be a League Champion, and still be rejected... I know that Lance was Rejected, and he's the Champion of Johto."

Paul stilled. "What am I missing?" He mused. Ash was the only one that heard him, even though Brock was closer.

"You desire power, and strength. Not friends, or comrades. You fight for the sake of fighting. You have many flaws that prevent you from being scouted, and those are only a few of them. There is a reference for what they look for in the Orange Islands. The Prophecy of the Chosen One at Shamouti Island. That's where I found out why I was chosen. They don't explain it. Ask the local Elder what it means to be the True Chosen One. When you can be that person without lying to yourself, then you might be scouted. To let your Mind loose, to let your Spirit go everywhere, to let your Heart show its full strength. How you do that is up to you, but they will only let me know if you have a chance to join."

Paul walked off. _'What does he mean by that? Letting my Mind loose? My Spirit? My Heart? This doesn't make any sense!'_

"It only makes sense if you know how to look at it." Ash turned to Dawn, but Paul didn't stop walking off. "So, I'll teach Buneary a few moves, and you teach Piplup?"

Dawn nodded. "Sure thing!"

00000x00000

Chapter complete.


	3. Chapter 3

...

**Chapter 3**

It has been two days since Ash and Dawn had started training in the forests, and Ash was training Starly, mostly. Just yesterday, he had found an injured Turtwig, and helped nurse him back to health. Sceptile was beginning the training for Turtwig.

Learning from an overpowered Sceptile was a good thing in Turtwig's book, though it was _not_ easy.

Dawn was teaching Piplup about some of the more Contest Worthy moves, but they also knew that they had a week before the Contest in Jubilife. Dawn had also learned the Aura Pattern of Ash's "World Jumper" move, and was beginning to practice it.

Ash nodded, as it was now mid-afternoon. Brock was just watching the two now, as Pikachu was training Piplup in a few other things, such as Stamina.

Ash nodded, as he noticed she had it right. "You feel how your Aura is acting right now?" She nodded slowly. "That's the move I use to go back and forth anytime I want. Now, all you need to do is make an Aura Sphere, Water Pulse is pretty close in concept, and use that as a filling instead of a Water Type Aura."

Dawn nodded. "Alright, I'll try." She made a small ball of Aura and put the right Pattern in, earning a nod from Ash. "Now throw it at the Tree right there."

She threw it with a grunt, causing a Black and White hole to open in its place. Ash returned his Pokemon to their balls, and took off his belt. Dawn did the same with her Pokemon. Brock had returned his Pokemon as well, and his supplies were already put away. Their bags, and Pokeballs were not on their bodies when Dawn and Ash shifted to Pokemon form. They looked at Brock, who nodded.

"Let's get going. I'm curious as to how things have changed." Brock said, as they all walked through, Pikachu at Satoshi's side.

As they went through, the portal closed.

-Sharpedo Bluff-

A Black wormhole opened in the air, and out of it popped a Lucario with a Backback, a Pikachu, an Empoleon with a Scarf, and a Kabutops who landed on his head, unlike the other three.

Satoshi and Hikari, or Ash and Dawn, looked at each other, then at Brock. Satoshi took the balls off of his belt, and released the Pokemon inside of them. Sceptile, Starly, and Turtwig showed up in a Flash of White, only Sceptile not looking confused.

"Satoshi, are we in Hikari's home?" Sceptile questioned. 

Satoshi nodded. "Yes we are. Welcome to the Mystery Dungeon World." he said.

Hikari looked at him. "You think we should take them to the Team HQ?"

"One of the reasons we brought them here is so they can experience the Mystery Dungeons and gain experience. Starly and your Pokemon can use it." Satoshi admitted.

Hikari let loose her Buneary and Piplup, who both looked confused. "What's going on?" Piplup asked.

"We're in the Mystery Dungeon World, Piplup. Where I live in this world, to be specific. Welcome to Sharpedo Bluff." She grinned a bit behind her Trident Facemask.

Brock, the Kabutops, looked around. "Well, I guess I could see what I can do around here. I'm curious as to what's changed since I've been here."

Ash shrugged. "Who knows? Anyway, Hikari and I lead Team Chosen. If someone asks you about them, they're probably asking about us. Hikari?"

Hikari nodded, as they led their Pokemon into the nearby town, and explained the sights. Pikachu stilled, though, when he saw a Raichu nearby. There was a small chip near the base of the tail, but he'd recognize it anywhere.

"Ash..."

Satoshi looked at Pikachu, who was in shock. "Pikachu, what's up?" He followed Pikachu's gaze to the Raichu. "Oh, that's just Madame Raichu. One of the select few Raichu I've seen that aren't arrogant."

"Ash... That's my mother." Pikachu pointed out, before showing off the base of his own tail. "You see this notch near the base of my own tail? All of her children have it, and so does she. No other Raichu has it, male or Female."

"Well, let's go say hi." Satoshi grinned at Pikachu.

"But... what about you?"

"We'll tell her the truth. You're friends with one of the leaders of Team Chosen." Ash said. "Come on."

Satoshi and Pikachu walked over to the Raichu. "Madame Raichu, it's been a while."

"Well well, if it isn't Satoshi. To what do I owe the honor?"

Satoshi looked at Pikachu. "This is a friend of mine. I met him on my journey and he's been with me ever since."

Madame Raichu examined Pikachu, and then her eyes widened. "Little Storm, is that you?" She asked, surprised.

"Yes... Mom..." Pikachu was on the verge of crying.

"My baby is safe..." The two embraced and Madame Raichu cried a bit, before looking at Satoshi. "Satoshi, you've done something I can never even hope to Repay. Thank you."

"Don't mention it, Ma'am. But there is something I think you should know." Satoshi looked around and saw some of the others. "It'll have to be private, though. Most would either not believe it, or just call us crazy, but I figure that, as his mother, you should know the truth."

Madame Raichu was concerned but nodded. Pikachu, Satoshi and Raichu went a more secluded area of Treasure Town, and she turned to the Lucario. "What's so unbelievable that it has to be private?"

Satoshi sighed. "There's no easy way for me to say this but Pikachu hasn't even been in this world the last few years."

"But how?"

Pikachu shook his head. "I don't know how. It was on our way back from when I got stuck at the Amp Plains, and needed help. I got pulled into something, but all I saw was Black before I found myself in a Forest. 4 days later, I was given to Satoshi here and we started a Journey. Not as Explorers, but as a human and Pokemon."

"But Satoshi isn't a human."

Satoshi shook his head. "Hard to believe, I know. I actually come from that world. I was born there, I was mostly raised there, too. However, who I am now was born here, during my Adventures as Satoshi the Lucario, not Ash the Human. Pikachu has seen the proof himself. I only found out recently that he was from this world, and I decided to bring him here, just to see if we can see if his family was still in the area. Team Chosen is already aware of me being a Human changed into a Pokemon. They don't care... much, but they do realize that, even though I have different Origins, I am not a threat to them as long as they don't make it that way. I have their back as much as any Pokemon should. For them, that knowledge is more than enough to trust me. The fact that I taught Lanturn Flamethrower is a pretty good indication that I can help them progress far better than anyone else."

Madame Raichu sighed. "Alright, but what does this mean for my son?"

"That's why we're here. Aside from having some members of the team helping some of my other friends in training, I wanted to see if Pikachu's family was still around. I'm glad at least one of them is."

"Satoshi, I'm going back when you do." Pikachu stated, his voice resolute.

"Storm..."

"Mom, I've had a lot of fun, and even beaten several Legendaries one on one. I've even beaten a Regice with a knockout. It's actually thanks to Ash here that I did." Pikachu stated. "I'll be fine as long as he's with me."

"I just know most of what a Regice can learn and pull off." Satoshi shrugged. "As a human, my name is Ashton Satoshi Ketchum. When I came here, all I remembered was Satoshi, so that became my name, and it stuck. It's why the Team and, well, pretty much everyone knows me as Satoshi. It's what I go by here."

Raichu sighed. "Storm... Can he truly protect you over there?"

"Mom, I'll be fine. He's actually died a few times but he's still around." Storm, Ash's Pikachu, replied. "Not only is he too stubborn to die, he's also got more experience there than even I do. I'll be fine, and so will he. You don't have to worry."

"Storm's right. You need to Momentai." Satoshi added. "Worrying so much over one person is not healthy. I've seen the effects on my own mother. Human or Pokemon it's not healthy."

Raichu sighed. "Could I at least have some time with my son before he goes? I only ask that of you, Satoshi. As the Leader of Team Chosen, you can protect him, right?"

Satoshi nodded. "You don't even have to ask. I'd have done so either way. He's been with me through thick and thin, and I've been there for him, too. Heck I remember taking a pair of Psychic Blasts from a Mew and a Mewtwo to make sure he's safe... Then there was a Groudon... That Articuno in the Orange islands..." Satoshi now looked in thought. "I also remember that time I stopped Deoxys from taking you with him." He looked at Storm. "Am I forgetting anything?"

"There's the time I was taken up by a Mew, went up against a Lucario because he thought you'd abandon me, then faced off with Regice, Regirock, and Registeel without any Pokemon Moves on your end, and then the time in the Temple of the Sea."

"Oh yeah, there's those. Then there's the time I charged a flock of enraged Spearow and Fearow without turning into my Pokemon form that first day we met. You were injured, and the only one I had with me at the time."

"Yeah, that was a Stupid decision."

"I could've handled them even without transforming. Aura can be used in both forms, and my training in it as a Lucario helped me learn it much more quickly, and I understood it even faster than I learned. If you must know, my plan that time was charging up a couple force palms, and knocking them aside before using the first one as a foothold for the next, and so on. You just beat me to the first one with that supercharged Thundershock, but unlike me, who was going to take them out one at a time, you took them out all at once. To think that I already had a Force Palm ready."

"Yeah... how was I supposed to know that you could've done that?" Storm asked.

"Didn't expect you to, nor did I expect any help. I just did what I would've done in the same situation, had you been Hikari. Without knowing it, you did the same thing she would have... Only difference is you used an Electric attack, and she would've used a Water Attack." Satoshi shrugged. "Really, I knew then that I could truly count on you if I needed to."

"Yeah... the same happened for me. The fact that you did something that stupid just to make sure I was okay meant you were really a good person. Although I didn't exactly expect you to be the Leader of the Legendary Team Chosen. I can say with utmost honesty that being Partnered with you for these past 5 years has been both rewarding, and more than just an honor."

"You talk like you're gonna stay here." Satoshi pointed out.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to stick around for a while. Catch up with my mom. Let me know when you're going to go back? I'm coming with you. No question about that, but..."

Satoshi nodded. "I get it. Like with Butterfree, if you want to stick with your mother, that's fine by me."

"Just make sure you let me know before you leave. I'm coming with you. With what Lugia told you that morning on the boat to Sinnoh is any indication, I get the feeling you're gonna need my help."

Satoshi grinned. "If you want to stay in Treasure town for now, I've got no objections." He looked at Raichu. "Please make sure he's okay while I'm out with the team. I've got a few things to work on with the Team and some other friends." His face then went serious. "But if something happens to him and I find out, be prepared for some pain. You know how I get when someone hurts my team. He's closer than the Team, so that means a worse punishment. Remember that."

Satoshi grinned. "See ya, Storm! Later Madame Raichu!" He then walked off as if he hadn't just given out a death threat.

Storm just blinked. "What happened last time that happened?"

"The guy committed suicide a week after Satoshi was done with him. No one knows what he did, but it's obvious that it was both physically and mentally torturous." Raichu answered.

"Huh... Sounds like Dark Ash made an appearance."

-Team Chosen HQ-

Satoshi entered the building, seeing Brock the Kabutops and Hikari talking with some of the members. "So, did you guys find a team for the new guys?"

Hikari nodded. "Yeah, Sceptile, being an old friend of ours, is automatically a member. He's got Turtwig. I've got Piplup and Buneary in my group." She then noticed something. "Where's Pikachu?"

"Storm? He's with Madame Raichu. Turns out she's his mother. My Starter Pokemon was brought to our world not even a week before I started my Journey as a Trainer. That was no coincidence. I've learned from experience that with me involved, coincidence... doesn't exist. Especially when I'm at the center of it all. Storm was sent right outside of Pallet Town for a reason. He was meant to be my Partner as Ash." Satoshi shook his head. "So, Pikachu's staying in Treasure Town until it's time to go. Any tough missions?"

Hikari shrugged. "You could come with me."

"Satoshi," a Staraptor interjected. "I'll be taking the Starly you came with. As his fully evolved form, I could teach him pretty much everything he could possibly learn."

Satoshi nodded. "You know I've got Turtwig." Sceptile pointed out. "If you don't mind, I think that the Machoke over there could help a bit. The three of us will do just fine."

"Machoke, you up for it?" He asked.

"Don't see why not. A team of three." Machoke replied.

Satoshi thought for a moment. "Brock, where are you going for this time?"

"I've only got Steelix and Crobat with me. We'll be going on our own. We're not part of your Team." Brock replied. "We'll just be going around."

Satoshi shook his head, before looking around. "Ah, Weavile?"

"Yeah, Satoshi?"

"We've got 24 days here. Can you make sure that they get back in time? You probably won't have to do anything for them, but please, make sure they make it back on time." Satoshi asked.

"Consider it done. Escort Mission?"

Satoshi shook his head. "Just Observation. I doubt you'll have to make sure they'll be safe. He's got Steelix and Crobat with him, who are actually two of his best friends and strongest Pokemon. He's from my world, so... Yeah." He then got close to Weavile's ear. "Also, if you see any Ivy vines on the trip, ask him what they would look as a Scientist, specifically mentioning the Ivy by name. If he's still affected by Professor Ivy, he'll go catatonic, and it's funny as hell."

Weavile blinked a couple times, before getting his Humorous grin. "You got it!"

Some of the other Pokemon looked a little scared, but then realized that they weren't the target and relaxed... Mostly.

Satoshi then sent a mental image and name of Professor Felina Ivy, earning a light nod from Weavile. Almost unnoticeable.

Hikari and Satoshi were the only ones to notice. "So, what did you tell Weavile to do?"

"Just to make a reference to a certain Professor he's met. He's the Prankster of the group, and also the most dangerous when he uses that prankster mind of his in battle." Satoshi explained. "I just gave him a job he'd love because of Brock's Reaction. I'm also wondering what he'd look like when he does it as a Kabutops."

"Huh. Anyway, I'll be taking Piplup and Buneary with me to Mt. Bristle. We've got a few requests there, and I'm sure they could use the experience. How long do we have?"

"The Time Ratio is currently 24:1. We get a day here to an hour back in Sinnoh. It's what happens both times. You know what happens when I come by in a bad mood. I stay for a couple of days, and then go back."

"Yeah, why?"

"The technique we used makes the Time Ratio 24:1. Dialga knows about this, but as long as it doesn't mess with the Time stream of the past, he doesn't care much. I even explained my findings to him on a trip to Temporal Tower on my own." Satoshi admitted.

"Huh. Okay. Well, see you when we get back."

Satoshi nodded. He then looked at the requests. "They've picked up in number." He mused.

Then he found a massive amount of requests in one area: The Miracle Sea. "Hmm... Lanturn, Mismagius, on me. We're heading to the Miracle Sea."

They made their way out, knowing Satoshi was prepared.

Right before they entered the Dungeon, Lanturn spoke up. "What's the Mission, boss?"

"Well, we've got twelve Missions here. Supposedly there's a major threat on the 18th floor, two others we'd have to lead out, they got lost on the 6th and 8th floors, there's a few items as well that others are looking for ranging from Seeds, to a Dubious disk." He pulled out a list. "This is a list of the items. Memorize them, as I already have, and possible floors. Then there's the Phione Dew, which will be the last one here, as it has to be at the end. Also, be careful of a Gyarados. He's exceptionally powerful, but there's more to it than Power. He's also got a bone to Pick with me because I pretty much killed his father to protect seven Phione and a Manaphy. Also, be careful of Psychic and Fighting type moves with him. Odds are, he learned them to use against me."

Lanturn and Mismagius blinked and nodded. "Good to know, I think. So, if something happens with a Gyarados, be on our guard, but don't strike until he does if we're not near you?"

Satoshi nodded. "Pretty much. Oh, and if you hear an Explosion, that's probably me. More than three within 30 seconds, it's either a Monster House, or I'm facing the Gyarados."

"Alright. So, we look for the Turtwig, the Riolu, and the items?" Laturn asked.

Satoshi shook his head. "Just leave the Riolu to me. I'll know if there's any powerful Aura User nearby, and a Riolu counts. Items are first priority. Turtwig, once found, send them out, and move on. If you find the Riolu before I do, then protect him until I do, and can calm him down. Understood?"

"Yes sir." The two nodded.

"Then let's move out." Satoshi led them into the Dungeon, and through the first four levels with ease. A Shockwave from Mismagius took out most of the targets, same with Thunderbolt with Lanturn, but Satoshi was different.

He used an Aura Sphere, Force Palm, and, in one case, a Blaze kick. What did he use a Blaze kick on?

He found a Cradily on the Third floor, and took it out in one hit. Sadly, that was the highlight of the first four floors.

The three managed to reach the fifth floor, and Satoshi looked at the others. "We'll have to search for the Items and the other Pokemon. This is one floor below his last known location. I can't sense a Riolu, but I _can_ sense a Grass type. Whether it's a Turtwig, or another Cradily, I couldn't tell you. If you see him, good luck."

"What about you?"

"I'll be on my own looking for some other things. If you see a Gyarados, remember to ignore it until it attacks you... if you see Turtwig being attacked by one, then you make the first strike. But remember what I said. One explosion, it's just me. Multiple Explosions back to back, that's me, and I'm either pissed, in a Monster House, or the Gyarados is there."

The two nodded, and moved together, while Satoshi just looked around. _'Alright, where are you you little Rock?'_ He then ran over the deep water, using his Aura. _'Man, I love Float and All-Terrain skills! Using Aura I can do it any time I want.'_

He quickly found a couple Mantine fighting a Kingdra, with 4 more Pokemon weakened on the Mantine's side. _'You've got to be kidding me.'_ He thought, before charging in with an electrified Aura Sphere, which knocked aside two Mantine. "You okay, Kingdra?"

"I can handle this!" He shouted, though his voice didn't hide the exhaustion.

Satoshi looked over his shoulder. "You're exhausted, Injured, and have 12 Pokemon after you, 4 of which are weakened, but not out of it."

"You..." One of the Mantine started. "You're the one he wants!"

Satoshi raised an eyebrow. _'Does he mean what I think he does?'_

Just then, several Pokemon fell from the sky: 5 more Mantine, three Cradily, seven Lanturn, two Starmie and a Slowking.

However, one more came up from the side.

A Red Gyarados.

_'Yes it does...'_ Satoshi thought with a sweatdrop.

"Satoshi! You will pay!"

The Kingdra was surprised. "You... You're of the Legendary Team Chosen?" He asked.

"Yes, I am." Satoshi replied. "Co-leader, actually."

"I hope you can help me out here. A few Mantine I can handle. But a Monster House, with a Gyarados leading them? Not a chance."

"Hmm..." Satoshi looked around. "I've had some pretty close calls, and been in some pretty dangerous situations, but this is definitely in the top 50. 31 Pokemon against me and a weakened Kingdra..."

"Even YOU can't handle this!"

Satoshi smirked. "I like these odds."

"ATTACK!" Gyarados roared.

"Roar of TIME!" Satoshi roared causing the four weakened Mantine to drop, with swirled eyes, the others being blown back.

The Slowking was the closest one and charged with a Psychic Attack, which was bounced to the side while being slapped.

"Nice try." Satoshi admitted. "My turn." He held up both paws, and fired a pair of Electrified Aura Spheres that were twice the normal size, and they went out, exploding near the Mantine, thus taking them out. He also made a third one quickly, and threw it towards a Cradily, this one enhanced with a Fire Aura.

Instant KO.

"Grr..." Gyarados was not happy.

"Hydro Pump!" Several Mantine that were still up fired, though they hit an afterimage.

"Agility. Gotta love speed." Satoshi was grinning. "Force Palm." He hit the Slowking in the back of the head, and knocked it out, before turning on the Lanturn. "Hey Lanturn! Guess what?"

"Thunderbolt!"

Satoshi stomped on the ground. "Mud wall!" The lightning hit the wall, and dissipated. "Nice try. Mud Barrage!" He punched the wall several times in rapid succession, sending out multiple balls of mud at the Lanturn, taking them all out within about 10 seconds.

He then turned to the Gyarados, who had the Kingdra in his grip. "Surrender, or I'll kill this idiot." Gyarados sneered.

Satoshi just raised an eyebrow. "That Kingdra is just collateral Damage. Not really a friend, or even part of my team." He charged another orb between his hands, but this one was Orange. "So, as it stands, I could still fire a Hyper Beam, and not lose a wink of sleep if you use him as a shield."

Gyarados snarled, and tossed the Kingdra aside, right before Satoshi smirked and fired the Hyper Beam at the two Starmie, and followed up with a Giga Impact on the Gyarados, which then got sent flying into a wall.

The Starmie were now knocked out, and Satoshi was panting slightly. "You alright Kingdra?"

"Collateral Damage?" He asked, weakened.

"Had to get him to let you go. Hyper Beam would've caught you and he knew that I knew it. After what happened to his father, he also knew that I probably wouldn't lose a wink of sleep because of it. He should've known better than try to use a hostage against me. I've got a world Class Poker Face, and happen to be a pretty good actor." Her smirked. "Seriously, these revenge types are too easy to fool."

The Gyarados managed to get back into the room, and Satoshi had sufficiently recharged. "You little... You care about no one!" An Purple ball appeared in his mouth.

Satoshi caught it before it left, though, and fired a Thunderbolt at it, causing it to explode prematurely. "Did you not know that a Draco Meteor is unstable while it charges?" Satoshi questioned the barely conscious Gyarados. "You're not going to kill me with tactics like that. I'm barely even winded, and you're severely injured. Until you realize that I had no choice after he swallowed an Aura Sphere, you'll keep up a Hatred of me. Or is it because you hate yourself for being unable to do anything that day?"

The growling stopped. "Maybe your father could've survived that day. Maybe he could've had some help. Never presume you know the whole story, because there's always something you don't know. Did you know he was attacking my charges? Did you ever stop to think that maybe, I did what I had to? That I was saving several lives by knocking him out? That the target of my Aura Sphere was not his mouth, but rather his body? Have you ever considered that maybe... his death was his own fault for swallowing it when I didn't even want him to die? True, I didn't lose a wink of sleep over his death. That's not to say I don't regret it all the same. Does that stop me from doing what I have to?"

The Kingdra just looked on, surprised. "I wasn't expecting him to swallow the Aura Sphere. I wasn't expecting him to die. All I wanted to do was protect my charges, as I was asked. The plan was to knock him out. The fact that he swallowed the Aura Sphere was his own fault is overlooked. The Phione and Manaphy thank me for it, but also mourned the loss of a strong Pokemon. He picked a fight, and he lost more than anyone expected he would. Did he know he was going to lose his life? Not likely. Was he planning on it? I hope not. Was I expecting him to strike? No. Did I want him to? No. Why? Because I knew something would go wrong, and it did."

"How...?"

"How did I know?" Satoshi asked. "I have a strange ability. I knew that a Gyarados would attack the Manaphy the moment I met with him, because of this ability. I was hoping it wouldn't happen, but it did, and I had to stop it." He held out a paw, and channeling healing Aura. "All I ask is you learn to see the truth. I didn't want him to die, but I don't regret what happened. When it's time to die, one will die. He went out fighting, and, from the look in his head, he didn't regret it. If he didn't regret it, why should you get angry about it?" He ended up asking.

"I..."

"I'll be in the upper levels as I have a few missions to complete, but I want you to think on what I said. Look back at your father. Would he have done what you are? Was he the type to take on bad odds often? Would he have known that he was outmatched from the beginning? And lastly, what would you do if put in my position? Would you have done the same thing I did and fought to survive?" He stopped channeling his Aura to heal and sighed. "There's a lot you need to think about. When you come to a decision, wait for my return. Let me know then."

Satoshi saw the nod, and began to walk off. "Wait." He looked at the Kingdra. "Is it possible for me to join your Team?"

Satoshi sighed. "I'm afraid that Team Chosen is full on members. We limit ourselves to 50 members. You can come with me, I don't mind, but it wouldn't be for Team Chosen."

"Well... You did save my life. Any chance I could just tag along until you leave?" Kingdra asked.

Satoshi blinked, and shrugged. "Don't see why not. It's a temporary fix, but if you want to join me on my adventures, which don't always include Team Chosen, then let me know after we're done here."

Kingdra nodded. "Alright. Until then, I'm sticking with you. What are you looking for?"

"A Turtwig, a Riolu, and various items." Satoshi admitted.

The two moved on, and eventually saw Satoshi's other team members. "Lanturn, Mismagius, any sign of Turtwig?"

They both shook their heads. "Nothing, you?"

"Monster house and Gyarados in one." Satoshi shrugged. "Not a big deal."

"Same one you warned us about?" Lanturn asked, earning a nod. "How serious was the house?"

"Normal terms I'd say the lower end of the Higher Tier. For me? Child's play. Roar of Time was a pretty good start." Satoshi shrugged. "Really, I'm prepared for that level. Over prepared, as much as I hate to admit it."

"Arrogant much?"

Lanturn and Mismagius shook their heads. "It's not arrogance if its true." was the simultaneous response.

Kingdra just blinked. "What?"

"You're talking to someone who has convinced Dialga and Palkia to work together and try to beat him. Just to test his limits." Lanturn pointed out.

"That match ended up in a Draw." Mismagius added. "On his own, he can essentially Match Dialga and Palkia. He's definitely one of the strongest in Team Chosen. Hikari, the other one that leads us, and one of the founders can match Dialga or Palkia, but not both of them at once. Not on her own. The two of them together would win. 2 on 2, no reviver seeds, Hikari and Satoshi would win."

Satoshi nodded. "Sad, but true. Especially since I figured out how Mew was able to use any Move of any type... and that was before he even taught me. I know Roar of Time and Spacial Rend because I managed to tie with them both at once. They knew I could be trusted, and that proved I could handle the moves. I learned them, and have mastered them."

They went to the next level. This was a pretty normal level, mostly water types, with nothing extraordinary.

That is, until the group of four ran into a Monster House. Satoshi homed in on one figure. "Turtwig!" He called out.

"Help me!" The Turtwig cried out.

Using his Aura he initiated a Mental Link. _"Turtwig, ignore the sounds that are about to come out."_

_'O-okay!'_ Was the reply. "Spacial Wave!" He roared out, causing several of the Pokemon to fly back within 15 feet, and causing more to bleed through their nose because of an Aneurism from the sound. Turtwig, who blocked out the sound, just peeked a single eye, and saw everyone in the room, minus the four that were in a group.

Kingdra was shocked stupid at the display. Satoshi just grinned at her. "Still having doubt about my claim?"

"What was _that_?!" Kingdra questioned, in completely shock.

"Spacial Wave. It's effectively a Spacial Rend, but in an area of effect. In a 15 foot radius, you get sent back as if hit with a wave of Extremely dense Psychic energy. From 15 feet to about 45 feet, if you're light enough, you'll still get sent flying, but if not, it'll twist up your internal organs so badly, you could effectively die from internal bleeding. Another possible effect is an Aneurism. The ones that have Blood flowing out of their noses suffered from the Aneurism. They'll be out of it for some time." Satoshi explained.

He walked up to Turtwig. "We're Team Chosen, and your mother Grotle, sent us to help you out."

"T-Thank you!" Satoshi's badge shined. "You'll be in our Headquarters soon. Tell them that Satoshi's group sent you back."

"Okay!" The Turtwig nodded, and left in a flash of yellow light.

He looked at the others. "Okay, we've got two items to go, and we still have to find that Riolu that went missing on the eighth floor."

"Riolu? I think I saw one on the seventh floor." Kingdra thought for a moment. "Yeah, it was just this morning."

They found their way to the next floor, and Satoshi felt it, and turned sharply. "You guys move on! I'm going after Riolu!"

Mismagius blinked.

"Where is he going?" Kingdra questioned.

"Riolu." Lanturn answered.

"We should try to catch up." Mismagius then floated after him.

Lanturn looked at Kingdra. "It'll be a good idea to follow them."

Kingdra nodded, and they both went after Mismagius.

Before they could catch up, they saw a massive explosion in the direction they were running. "Please tell me he didn't get caught up in that!" Kingdra shouted.

"Odds are he _caused_ it!" Lanturn shouted back.

"How?!"

They stopped next to Mismagius, in front of a giant crater in which a Lucario and a Riolu were in walking out. "Wow! Can I actually do that one day mister?!"

"With enough control over your own Aura, anything is possible." Satoshi stated.

"Wow! Can you teach me?!"

Satoshi just bent down to Riolu's eye level. "You'll have to ask your mom, but if she says yes, then I'd be happy to help you learn how to do that. But remember, you need control, and experience. That, and a lot of luck."

"Okay!" Riolu just grinned. "Oh yeah! I found this thing. I dunno know what it does, but you want it?"

Satoshi blinked. "Huh. It's the Dubious Disk. What are the odds? One of the two items on our list."

"What's the other one?" Riolu asked.

"Phione Dew. It's all the way at the top. If you see an Empoleon, a Kabutops, a Sceptile, or a Togekiss, let them know that Satoshi got you out of here, and to call your mother."

"Okay! I'll be waiting!" Riolu glowed and left in a flash due to Satoshi's badge.

"Looks like all that's left is to go all the way through and convince the Phione to give us some of their Dew." Satoshi told the others.

The rest of the way was pretty much normal, and uneventful. There was no major encounters, and not a single Monster House until the end when Satoshi bowed his head. "Elder Phione, I humbly request some of your Miracle dew. It is not often we need it, but we do not have enough to help a patient back in Treasure Town. I am sorry that I must bother you about this, but..."

"Do not worry. We know you can be trusted Satoshi." A bag was brought out, and handed to Satoshi directly. "You do not ask often, and you always have a good reason. I have known that others can lie, and can tell if one is. Take our Miracle Dew, and help those you can, as you always do."

"Thank you, Elder Phione."

"Oh, before you go there is someone here that is looking for a man named Ash. I get the feeling that you would know how to find him." The Phione stated.

"They're looking for Ash?"

Phione nodded. "Come on out."

A Manaphy came up. "A Lucario?"

Satoshi nodded. "I am a Lucario, yes. Do you know the last name of the one you're looking for?"

Manaphy nodded. "I'm actually looking for a friend of his. The friend's name is May Maple."

Satoshi blinked. "Manaphy? As in, the Manaphy that hatched in May's hands, called her mama, and led

May, Max, Ash and Brock to the Sea Temple with the marina group alongside a Pokemon Ranger?"

Manaphy nodded. "Yeah, that was me."

"The same one that used Heart Swap on both Ash and Jack Walker as the boat was leaving port?" Satoshi added.

Manaphy nodded. "Yeah, I take it you heard the story?"

Satoshi shook his head. "Manaphy, I'd happily take you to May. She's currently in the Johto Region."

"Really?! Thanks!" Manaphy then noticed something. "Wait, how are you going to do that? I haven't heard of any Humans in a long way from here."

"Uh... Manaphy? You hit me with Heart Swap that day... You were crying at the time, and I watched you hatch after your egg flew out of the container and fell into May's hands." Satoshi pointed out. "You may not recognize me but..."

"Ash?!" Manaphy's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yeah, my middle name is Satoshi, and that's what I use here due to giving out my name during Amnesia when I was 9. Ash Satoshi Ketchum."

"Oh, thank Arceus you're here Ash!" Manaphy jumped into Ash's arms. "How did you turn into a Lucario, though? I'm confused."

"It's the Pokemon I'm most like. Weird, considering my best friend and brother is a Pikachu. Did May tell you about our Time in Rota?"

"Yeah, she told me something about Aura, but she didn't get it." Manaphy admitted.

"Well, that time wasn't the first time. I've always had a powerful Aura, but I really found that out when I was 9. Seriously, I came here as a Riolu, and evolved on my own then. I pretty much found my own way the entire time."

"Huh. With what May told me you got into pretty much all the time, that would actually seem pretty tame."

"Wait 'till you hear what I've done in this form." Satoshi retorted.

"Come to think of it, where's Pikachu?" Manaphy asked. "Normally, you two are glued to the hip, as they say."

"Well... He's back in Treasure town. See, his mother is there, and he's with her for now. I may be a bit of a pain in the rear to my enemies, but..."

"Don't worry about language around me. I've pretty much heard it all since we... you know." Manaphy replied.

"Oh. I guess I'll use the actual terms. I may be an ass to my enemies, but to my friends, I'll let you go if you want. Pikachu and Butterfree are pretty good examples. Butterfree found the love of his life, and I let him go instead of taking him with me. Pikachu has wanted to stay as a Pikachu even after nearly being killed by a Raichu in Vermillion City. He refused the Thunder Stone given to him, and said if he was going to get stronger, it would be as a Pikachu. I've respected his wishes ever since."

"Huh. I guess that makes sense. Your Pikachu is pretty strong."

Satoshi shook his head.

"I'm not sure it compares with you, though." Kingdra pointed out. "I mean, I saw you backhand a Psychic attack with no effort."

"Actually, I used a Reversed Force Palm. Instead of using the front of the palm," Satoshi touched the spike on the back of his hand. "I had it come out of the back side. Yes, I have an insane amount of control over my own Aura. Yes, I get that a lot here. No, that Riolu didn't say that because he didn't ask about it."

"Huh. That's definitely a plus. So, can I come back with you?" Manaphy asked.

"Sure. I'll send you to Team Chosen's HQ, and meet you there." His Badge glowed, and sent Manaphy out. He bowed his head at the Elder Phione. "Thank you for your help. Now, I must get this to the HQ for the patients. Again, I apologize for any inconvenience."

"As I said, there is no trouble." The Phione waved him off.

Kingdra, Lanturn, Mismagius and Satoshi glowed and left in a flash of light.

-Team Chosen HQ-

Satoshi and his team exited the Return area. He saw the Turtwig he saved, but the Riolu saw him too.

"Satoshi!" Riolu charged and hugged him.

"Hey there." Satoshi grinned, before looking at Sceptile. "So, Hikari back yet?"

"No, she isn't. You should get some rest." Sceptile pointed out.

"I guess. I used Spacial Wave." Satoshi shrugged. "Along with Distortion Storm."

"About that Team offer..." Kingdra started. "What did you mean by not a member of Team Chosen, but still a part of your Team?"

Sceptile raised an eyebrow. "You thinking of bringing him into Sinnoh?"

Satoshi shrugged. "That's what I meant."

Sceptile nodded. "I'll explain the situation, then. Kingdra, come with me. Satoshi, _you_ rest."

Satoshi sighed. "Fine. But send her back to her place when she does. I'll be waiting there." He walked out of the HQ, and saw Storm with his Mother helping out with some heavy lifting. He decided to help out, and caught a falling box. "Need some help?" Satoshi offered with a smile.

"So soon?" Raichu asked.

"Nah, we've got some time. I just saw you struggling." Satoshi replied, as he lifted the box with one hand over his head. "Storm looks happy." Satoshi pointed out.

"He does, doesn't he?" Raichu asked.

"He does." Satoshi admitted. "But you don't."

Raichu just looked at him as he put the box in the right spot. "What do you mean?"

"Storm is happy, which I could easily attribute to the fact that he's seeing his mother again after so long." Satoshi explained. "Why is it that you aren't happy?"

Raichu shook her head. "I'm just fine." She had a smile.

Satoshi immediately knew it was fake.

"Then why give a fake smile?" Satoshi gave an impression of a frown.

Storm just walked over, confused. "Satoshi?"

"Everything's fine, Storm. Don't worry." Raichu said, but, after spending so much time with Ash, he knew better.

"Mom, what's wrong?" He asked.

Satoshi shook his head. "Something's got her down."

Storm sighed. "I figure that it's because I'm going back when you do. She doesn't want me to leave."

Raichu looked ready to cry. "You're my son! You expect me to like the fact that you're leaving?"

Satoshi and Storm both shook their heads. "I don't expect you to be happy. I don't expect you to not worry about his safety. In fact, I'd have been more than disappointed if you were happy about it, or not worried about his safety. My own mother is the same way with me, and she's actually one of the best mothers I know of. She has my back when I need it, and that's all I ever truly ask of her. She never liked the fact that I travel a lot. She may accept it, but she doesn't like it. As she once told me, "It's a mother's job to worry about their child." I may not know much about being a mother, but I _do_ know what it's like to be a father."

"Wait, when was this?"

"Larvitar. He hatched in my hands, remember?" Satoshi pointed out. "I may not have shown it, but I didn't want him to leave. I wasn't even sure he'd be okay, and that was only the first of many worries I had regarding him. Would he be okay? Could he be strong enough? Will he make any friends? Will he end up leaving his mother to look for me? That's just a few other points I worry about. I may not be his actual father, but with how much I worry about him, even to this day, I might as well be." He shook his head. "If those same thoughts are running through your head, then I know you're a good parent. Even if I don't have any children of my own, I have a few examples to work off of."

"Wait, if you worry that much about him, then why haven't you gone back to see him? Maybe he could come with us." Storm pointed out.

"You think I have the right to pull him away from his mother? Any friends he may have made? I wouldn't take him with me against his will. It would make me a total ass, and that's not what I am. You remember Butterfree?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because I let him go so he could be happy. If it would make him happy then by all means, I'd let him come, but he has his own family. Like Butterfree when I let him go, I'm not going to take him with me at the cost of his own happiness." Satoshi shook his head. "Despite our species difference, Madame Raichu, Storm and I are a lot like Brothers. The only one that even comes close to how close we are is Hikari, and you know the full extent of _that_ relationship."

Raichu nodded, but was still sad. "You're that close?"

"I've only seen the extent recently, but I can honestly say that if we're not tied, it's really close." Storm admitted. "That year of no contact between them nearly killed him. I saw the effects on him firsthand. I was always by his side, after all."

Satoshi sighed. "I figured you had noticed. Brock probably noticed too, but I'd have to ask. Brock could have attributed the difference in my attitude in skills during the Battle Frontier to be the result of Experience, which wouldn't be far off, or he'd just rub it off as a 24/7 version of Classic Ash."

"I know, you were so worried about Hikari, that, somehow, you got a lot better at battles during it all. The longer you went, the more dangerous we got." Storm nodded.

Satoshi sighed again. "Storm, it got to the point that I used my experience in _this_ world during it all. It's why I didn't lose my cool until that Evil King joined in. Even then I kicked him the hell out. If anyone noticed the change among the others, it would have been Brock."

"Yeah, it's strange how that works." Storm admitted. "Mom, he may get into a lot of dangerous situations, but he's also one of the few that I know I could trust with my life. I already have and he delivered ten fold. I can trust him with my life, and I know that, should it come down to it, the reverse will also be true."

Satoshi nodded. "The same with Hikari and me. With everything we've been through, we know we can trust each other with our lives because we've had to do so. When no one else could be trusted, Hikari and Storm are the only ones I know, for a fact, would never backstab me. Even if, for some reason, I couldn't trust Team Chosen anymore, I know that Hikari would back me up, and be there for me. Same with my Trainer team, only it's Storm instead of Hikari."

"But..."

"Mom, I'll be okay. Now that I know it's possible for me to visit, I'll come by every so often. You can't get rid of me that easily." Storm assured her.

"Storm..."

"The two of us are too stubborn to die." Satoshi pointed out. "My experiences here were a pretty good testament to _that_. He's just as stubborn as I am. He'll be fine, or I'll cut off my own tail and sell it."

Pikachu shook his head. "Slowpoke reference?"

"Lucario are far more rare than Slowpoke. A Slowpoke tail is pretty pricy to the right people. Think about what an Organization like Team Rocket wold do with a Lucario tail." Satoshi pointed.

"I've never heard of Team Rocket."

"And be glad for it." Storm stated. "Some of them are complete freaks, and though they won't leave us alone, we always send them packing."

Satoshi nodded in response. "He's right. We end up butting heads with Team Rocket, which is pretty expansive, more so than even Team Chosen, in fact. Team Chosen, officially, only works on one landmass. Team Rocket works on at least seven, by my count. Storm and I knocked them out of three of those four."

"They're still in Johto and Kanto, but the other two I didn't know about." Storm pointed out. "Where are they?"

"Believe it or not, they're in the Sevii Islands, too. They've got a base near Six Island, and then another one in, from my understanding, a region called Unova. I've never been to either one, and they started in Kanto, which is right next to Johto. Those two regions will not be easy to get Team Rocket out of there."

"Then why haven't I heard of them?"

"I was born in Kanto, Raichu." Satoshi pointed out. "They try to rule the world from the shadows, but thanks to me and Storm, they've had a very tough time doing so. Experienced or not, I'm still a kid, and that hurts their pride."

Storm nodded. "He's right. It's also kind of fun thwartin' their plans."

"Jessie, James and Meowth on the other hand, have gotten annoying since all they want is Storm." Satoshi shook his head. "Honestly, I don't know when those three will do anything right. They've gone after me, Storm and my friends so often that we're pretty much on a first name basis. The only reason I haven't turned them in after 5 years is because there are times they help me out. Those are Apocalyptic, End of the World times, but now..."

Storm blinked. "You're really going to get them arrested?"

Satoshi nodded. "Next time they make a move on us will be their last."

Storm shrugged. "Might as well. They've done enough to get slammed for life. All those attempts that we've stopped have likely piled up. For all we know, they're probably still in Sinnoh looking for us."

"No kidding. We pretty much gave them the slip when we came here." Satoshi admitted. "Anyway, by my count it's only been four days. We've still got, like, 20 days left. Don't worry so much."

"Okay. I'll make sure that mom is safe while I'm here. You know you don't have to worry about me." Storm stated.

Satoshi shook his head. "I hate to start sounding like my mother, but I'd worry if there was no reason to."

This kind of stuff happened for another 10 days, during which Hikari hadn't come back to the HQ. She sent a report every now and then. Apparently, Piplup had gotten a lot stronger, as did Buneary.

Yesterday, however, Uxie had sent a message for him to meet her. He had gone alone, but warned Pikachu he'd be a while.

And so, Pikachu was just helping out around Madame Raichu's place, and helping out Team Chosen every now and then.

However, today, trouble was brewing.

"I'm claiming this place as my own!" A Regirock charged a Hyper Beam, causing Storm to look out.

"Mom, get down!" Storm shouted, before letting loose a Thunderbolt, which hit the Hyper Beam, destabilizing it.

"What do you want, Regirock?" Pikachu questioned in an Accusatory tone.

"Storm!" Raichu shouted, before Storm held out his paw.

"I can handle this. Trust me." Storm replied, before glaring at the Regirock. "Speak up, or I'll have to send you flying."

"This town is a menace! I must destroy it!" Regirock shouted. "No self respecting Pokemon would allow a Human to lead them!"

This had a few Members of Team Chosen to tense, ready for a fight.

Pikachu, however, growled. "Oh? And what's so bad about that? I've seen places where Pokemon and Humans get along just fine!"

"Humans will NEVER respect Pokemon!" Regirock shouted, before firing a Hyper Beam at Storm. "Die!"

"Thunderbolt!" Storm fired in response, which effectively negated the Hyper Beam. "I've faced tougher opponents than you. But if you're going to attack my home, I'm not going to stand by and let it happen!" Pikachu then ran forward at high speeds, as several other Pikachu were following, as he started circling around the Regirock.

Regirock was getting confused. "Stop hiding behind that Double Team! Rock Blast!" He threw a Rock at Storm, but it just went through.

"Who said this was double team?" Storm questioned. "If this is too fast for you, you'll _never_ see my full speed."

The onlookers were surprised. "Is that Agility?" A Chansey asked.

"Don't think so." A Staraptor replied.

A Starly was right next to Staraptor. "Pikachu is faster than this. I've seen it firsthand. He's not using Agility, or anything of the like. That's all him, not a move. Trust me, if it were Agility, there wouldn't even be afterimages like there is now. That's not a Double Team, nor is it a Priority Strike move like Quick Attack."

"Will Storm be okay?" Raichu asked.

"Trust me. He'll be fine. It's Regirock I'm worried for." Starly pointed out.

"Regirock is a Legendary." Staraptor pointed out. "Normal Pokemon can't measure up to them."

"I've told you about Ash. He's got a Sceptile that's trumped a Legendary, same with a Charizard, and that Pikachu too. All of which in one on one combat, and they won." Starly countered. "Pikachu can handle it. He's handled a Regice before and won."

"Storm..." Raichu whispered.

Storm, however, didn't acknowledge the whisper. He was too focused on the Regirock, who just used Rock Slide, which he managed to dodge by jumping from falling rock to falling rock, before he landed on one. "Here, try a Rock Blast!" He kicked one he was on towards Regirock, who broke it with Rock Smash.

"It'll take more than that to-huh?" Apparently, he saw that Storm was covered by an electrical Field, and charging through the debris of the now shattered Rock.

"Volt Tackle!" Pikachu shouted. As he was too close for Regirock to dodge, the Rock Pokemon staggered from the hit.

"You little-" "Eat steel!" Storm cut him off, using Iron Tail, sending him back even further, causing Regirock to slide back from the hit.

Storm just landed on the ground. "Don't think just because I'm small I can't pack a punch." Storm glared at Regirock.

"You have enough power to rival a Legendary. That kind of hit..." Regirock mused.

"You don't get it do you?" Storm started. "I got this powerful thanks to one human. You were born with your Power. I wasn't. I trained my ass off, under the watchful eye of a human. My skills were built up by a human. My ideals, shaped by the Human. I'm doing this, because _this is what that human would do!_ You're hurting innocent people just because you don't like the way they do things?!"

Regirock growled.

"If that's what you want to do, then fine! But don't expect me to sit back and watch as you tear an entire town asunder just because you don't like humans!"

"You may be strong, but you're no match for-"

"Thunder Storm!" Storm shouted out, causing a surge of powerful Lightning bolts to travel everywhere, most of which focused on the Regirock who howled in pain, before falling to one knee.

"I've taken a direct hit from many Legendary Pokemon. Your hits won't do much. You're still a Lesser Legendary." Storm explained.

"You will... Pay..."

"Not today I won't." Storm vanished, and appeared high up into the air, before coming down fast. "Taste Earthquake, bastard!" He landed with a glowing headbutt directly at the ground next to Regirock, which caused him to fall down completely, his eyes swirly.

Starly flew up to Storm. "Pikachu, how did you use Earthquake?"

Pikachu huffed. "It's just the ground Shaking. Not hard to fake. I can use Magnitude through an Iron Tail. I used Zen Headbutt, you can thank Ash for that, on the ground to induce Earthquake."

Raichu ran up and hugged Storm. "Thank Arceus you're okay!"

"Mom..." Storm whined, embarrassed.

"What were you thinking?!" Madame Raichu scolded Storm.

Pikachu shook his head. "That I've been through five times worse than that Regirock put me through."

Raichu just broke down, causing Storm to blink, and paw his face. "I really took too many traits from Ash."

Starly looked on in confusion. "Ash doesn't really like the concept of Tact. Never did." Storm explained.

"Sounds like him to me." A Sceptile and a Turtwig walked up to them. "Nice work on the Regirock."

"Sceptile." Storm nodded at the Grass Type.

"Of course, you could've taken it out faster." Sceptile pointed out.

"How so?" Turtwig asked.

"He didn't even begin to go all out. If he had, he'd have used something more powerful than that overpowered Thunder." Sceptile admitted. "That Pikachu is on a level Most Legendaries are jealous of. When going all out, there's pretty much nothing aside from Arceus that can take him out, and even that's iffy."

"I'm not _that_ strong, Sceptile. I'll admit I am strong, but I'm nowhere near the level of Arceus. I just did what Ash would've had me do. I know my own attacks, and I know what Ash would have me do in, pretty much every situation. Using a kind of Mental Version of Ash telling me what to do, and how to do it really helped in that battle." Storm admitted.

Sceptile shrugged. "I guess you'd have that. You were with him for five years, after all."

Storm shrugged. "He's a guy that knows what he wants in life. And he knows what it means to do your duty."

"That's probably from his time as part of Team Chosen. He's one of the founding members, after all." Staraptor pointed out.

Storm nodded. "He is, and, once I found out, I figured the same thing."

Raichu just looked on as they talked. Storm then looked at her, noticing her sadness. "It's because of him I'm this strong. Who I am today is because of him. How strong I am, how smart I can be, all those moves, everything I know about battling comes from him." Storm then turned to the entirely crowd. "What you all just saw is the end result of Five years of training under Ash Satoshi Ketchum, who is also one of the Co-founders of Team Chosen, who merely goes by Satoshi due to an Amnesia Incident when they started."

Another Lucario and a Riolu walked up to Storm. "My son has been offered to be trained by Satoshi. Is that how strong he could get?" The Lucario asked, obviously a mother due to the worry in her voice.

Pikachu looked at the Riolu for a few seconds. "Yes, he can. You probably wouldn't see him for a while, but it can be done. I know him personally, and I can honestly say that this guy could be more powerful than I am one day. And with Experience, that will only make it even better, as he'll know what to do, and when to do it." He nodded.

"Stronger than you?" A Machoke questioned in complete surprise. "You just took on a Regirock singlehandedly and won! How?!"

Pikachu just looked at the Machoke. "I'm strong, there's no doubt about that. However, there's more to me than strength. It's experience and ingenuity. That, and an impressive amount of Electric Type Aura." He turned to Riolu. "A Riolu and a Lucario are arguably the best Aura Users of all Pokemon Species at birth. With the right training, which Satoshi _can_ provide, he'll be able to learn any move, no matter what type it is, even if a Riolu can't learn it normally. I may not know how it's done myself, but I _know_ that Satoshi does. It's a secret known to very few, with all Mew knowing this secret instinctively. Satoshi figured it out on his own. All I know about it is that Aura is involved somehow. He hasn't exactly been forthcoming on that one."

Sceptile nodded. "I'm not surprised. With what he's done, both as Satoshi and as Ash, him figuring out how to learn any Pokemon move would be quite the secret that people would kill to learn. It's no surprise that he doesn't tell anyone. With the ramifications in mind, if it got out, a world could essentially be brought to ruin. Also... it could mean the death of the user if they can't handle the move they're trying to perform. It's like me with Spacial Rend. I can use it, but not often. It's a move used by one of the Creation Trio. Had I used it as a Treecko, or even a Grovyle, I'd have probably killed myself in the backlash. The fact that he can use it speaks volumes of his own abilities. That, and the fact that he understands them both to the same point."

"Sceptile has a point." A female voice stated.

Apparently, Hikari, Piplup and Buneary had just gotten back. "I saw the electrical storm and got back here as quick as I could." Hikari admitted.

Storm nodded at Hikari. "You're right, he does. There's a lot of things that a Pokemon just can't properly handle at first, but, with the right training, _anything_ can be learned by Anyone."

Hikari nodded. "He's right. Some Pokemon can't handle the power behind an attack, such as Piplup here and Hydro Cannon, but they can still learn how to do it. Even now, he'd only end up hurting himself or worse if he used it once."

Piplup crossed his fins. "Not like I can't handle it."

"Piplup I was twice as powerful and ten times as experienced as you when I learned it, not to mention already was a Prinplup, and I could barely use it myself. As you are now, you wouldn't be able to use it. You're as stubborn as I am, which is probably why I'm an Empoleon here, instead of something else. We're too matched up personality wise when I started out. Only difference is I was more shy about it until I met Satoshi."

Piplup sighed. "I guess."

"Besides, you're already pretty powerful, and can handle the first contest, most likely. Same with you Buneary." Hikari added with a hidden smile.

"Does this mean you want to go back early?" Storm asked. "Because Ash isn't here right now, and neither is Brock."

"That reminds me." Hikari looked at Mismagius. "Where is Satoshi? I figured he'd be here."

"He said something about Knowledge calling him through Telepathy, and went off on his own. Said he wouldn't need help. He left yesterday." Mismagius answered. "Why?"

"Uxie, huh?" Hikari mused. "Must be important. She doesn't call someone personally if it wasn't. So, I guess I'll stick around. Piplup and Buneary can handle normal battle conditions, and we managed a few other combinations for Contests, Pikachu. If you'd like to take a look, we'd be glad to show you."

"After we get some rest. Seriously, Dawn, you're a slave driver." Buneary commented.

"Oh, come off it. You got better, didn't you?" Hikari retorted. "Besides, if I put you through the intermediate level battle training you'd be feeling even worse. Both of you would."

Buneary almost paled at that. "You mean that was only Basics?!" She questioned, slightly scared.

"Yup!" Hikari had hidden a sadistic grin. "Training with me isn't a walk in the park you know? I'm one of the best over here, so when I train you, it's kind of expected."

Piplup sighed. "I guess. Hey Turtwig, how's it going with Sceptile?"

"He's strong, but a bit of a harsh taskmaster."

"It's a given with what I went through. I'm preparing you for going into something similar." Sceptile pointed out.

Hikari looked at Sceptile. "Isn't that a little much?"

Sceptile just raised an eyebrow at Hikari. "We may not have to deal with the collapse of Time with Ash, but you can _definitely_ expect something just as bad or even worse when Ash is involved. Whether he's a Pokemon or not doesn't really matter. If he doesn't go to it, it'll come to him. I remember what Palkia called him. He's the True Chosen One, and thus has to uphold the balance of his world... which is probably why he came to me when I was given the task of stopping the Collapse of Temporal Tower way back when. And like the idiot he is, he'll do everything he can to stop it. That has not changed, and I highly doubt it ever will. It's too deeply ingrained in his soul. It's impossible to get rid of that part of him."

Hikari blinked. "Huh. Should've expected that, I suppose. Ah well."

Storm shrugged. "Okay, then. Let me know when you're ready to go back. I'll have a few things to pack up when we do. After all, Manaphy is here too."

Kingdra cleared his throat. "I still don't get what's up with this. I know about Team Chosen, but not what this other part entails, including that Red and White ball that Satoshi used on me, saying that it'll mark me as part of his team."

Storm blinked. "Did he call the Team Trainer or Chosen?"

"Trainer." Kingdra replied. "I take it you know what he means by that?"

Storm nodded. "I can help you understand the entire thing. It's how I traveled with him, so I'm probably the best choice for you to learn from."

"Might as well listen." Kingdra sighed. "Better than nothing."

"You already linked to one of the balls, right?" Storm asked, earning a nod. "Okay, I'll need to know what you do about the situation before I can explain anything to you. He has a habit of forgetting a few details, from time to time."

While Storm explained what he knew to Kingdra, his mother watched and saw that her son had learned a lot.

Hikari managed to make sure that Piplup and Buneary were ready for the contest, and got them some actual accessories. Apparently, Buneary liked a Vest that Hikari paid for. Hey, she was rich on her own, and the Team she led didn't have to pay a single Poke.

Satoshi came back into to town 4 days after the Regirock attack, and looked at Hikari. "Hikari, we've got trouble."

This earned the attention of his Pokemon, her Pokemon and the Machoke nearby who was about to say hi. "What's up?" Hikari asked, seriousness in her voice.

"The trouble is back in Sinnoh. Uxie told me that someone has been searching the lakes for the three of them." Satoshi stated. "Mesprit and Azelf already know, but someone has to stop these guys from doing anything to them. If they aren't stopped... Well, we could easily be dealing with a Primal Dialga, a Primal Palkia, a Primal Version of their Brother Giratina, or a combination of the three."

Hikari's eyes widened. "That's bad."

"No kidding. We have to make sure that we go back as soon as Brock gets back." Satoshi nodded.

Storm walked up to them. "Ash, what's wrong?"

"Long story short, another Psychotic Team trying to destroy the world over in Sinnoh."

Storm blinked, though his mother heard it. "Oh, is that all? I thought it would be something new."

"Storm, what do you mean?" Raichu asked.

"Oh, this isn't the first time we've dealt with this kind of situation, and I seriously doubt it will be the last." Storm admitted. "Anyway, we're gonna need Brock before we head back. Any chance we can get him here in about 2 hours? I've got a lot of things to pack."

Satoshi nodded, before pulling out his badge. "Weavile can you hear me?" He asked.

"_Satoshi? What's up?"_

"Where is Brock?"

"_We're passing over Mount Bristle. He's a fast learner, and has helped many Pokemon before. Also, I found he has an old version of the Rescue Team Badge. We found it in a forest. It was similar to Treeshroud Forest, but... it felt different. A few other things, too. They were all in a chest, but they didn't even look aged."_

"Is it possible for you two to get here by tomorrow? Chosen Duty calls." Satoshi asked.

"_Yeah, we can. We'll probably make it by nightfall if we book it."_

"Did you use the Ivy reference?"

"_Oh yeah... Thing is, he punched me 10 feet, when I did. But he did tell me what really happened. I just went too far with it."_

Satoshi blinked. "Any chance I'll find out?"

"_I've got a report to make. It's for you only. Quick question. Will I get paid for this?"_

"You followed orders, and completed a Mission. Yes, you're getting paid." Satoshi replied with a flat voice. "Just tell him we've got business in Sinnoh, and need to get back."

"_Got it. I'll let him know."_ Weavile replied.

"He's on his way." Satoshi stated.

It took them 3 hours to get to Treasure Town, though it was only Brock and Weavile.

"Okay, Ash. How did he know about _her_?"

Satoshi blinked. "He made a reference to the Professor in the Orange Islands, didn't he?"

"Yes, and you're the only one in this world that knows about it."

Hikari raised her fin. "I knew that something happened. Not sure what, though."

"That's only known by me and her, and I'd _like_ to keep it that way."

"I'll go back to HQ. I'm really gonna need it." Weavile walked off, though Satoshi noticed a Limp in his step.

"Okay, why is he limping?"

Brock shook his head. "Dunno. He's been doing that for a day now, though. I blacked out during it. I hope I didn't say anything embarrassing, though."

Hikari looked at Satoshi, who shrugged. "Well, we'll rest up, and get going in the morning. It's Dusk, so we'll be able to go back afterwards."

The next day, they were ready to go, but Madame Raichu was in Sharpedo Bluff with them. "You better take good care of Storm, Satoshi." She spoke first.

"If he dies, then it means I'm already dead. Hikari and Storm know me well enough to know that I would _never_ let my friends and family get hurt if I can stop it." Satoshi replied. "You can even ask the members of Team Chosen about that, and they'll tell you the same thing I am now. My family and friends lives are more important to me than my own."

Satoshi then charged an Aura Sphere, and threw it at a stalagmite at the edge of the cage, causing a Black and White portal to open. "One portal to Sinnoh, hold the Chesto." Satoshi joked. "Let's go."

All Pokemon aside from Raichu jumped in, Satoshi being last, as he was looking at her. "Storm will be just fine. Remember that, and you really need to Momentai!" He grinned and jumped through, causing it to close.

-Route 202-

Ash, Dawn, Brock and Pikachu appeared right next to the road, with a Large City in sight. "My guess is that's Jubilife." Ash suggested.

Dawn squinted before nodding. "Yup. That's Jubilife. Come on, let's go!" She smiled at the other two, as it was effectively noon. "Ash. Brock. Storm."

They all nodded with smiles on their faces. "Let's go!" They started running towards the city, but Brock was better off in his mood than the other two. _'I finally got back! Yes! Too bad it isn't the same as before. I'm just glad I got my badge back.'_ Brock thought, fingering his Blue Shield Badge behind his vest. _'I really missed the feeling of my old Badge.'_

He still kept pace with the others in the group.

00000x00000

Chapter complete.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, next chapter.

**Chapter 4**

We join our friends, Ash, Brock, and Dawn as they used the road to enter Jubilife City. Dawn had led the others to the Pokemon Center, where they booked a room for the next few days. Ash, now knowing of Dawn's true position, decided to call his mother manually, while Dawn called her own.

-Dawn's conversation-

"Dawn, I see you're okay." Dawn's mother, Johanna Berlitz, stated when she picked up. "So, how goes the search?"

"Search is already over, mom. I'm getting into Coordinating right now. Ash is helping me a bit, but not much."

"Ash?"

"Oh, I guess I should explain." Dawn then explained that she had found 'Satoshi' and explained a bit about him, such as his real name being Ash Ketchum. When she finished she looked at her mother with a calm smile on her face. "I'm just glad he's not on a rampage right now. Who knows what would've happened..." Dawn shivered, worrying her mother. "And unfortunately, I have a pretty good idea."

"Oh my. How bad?"

Dawn shook her head. "You don't want to know." Her smile returned. "Anyway, I've been working on combinations, and trying to train Piplup and Buneary for the contests, making sure they're ready for any challenge that comes their way. Contest or no."

"Impressive. However, I don't think that you'll be able to do much this quickly." Johanna stated. "Time is a problem that many others have."

"You worry too much, mom. Just trust me, I know what I'm doing." Dawn told her.

"I'll worry about you all your life."

"Mom, I've been through worse than anything a contest can throw at me. I'm sure many Gym Leaders, or even you would cringe at some of the things I've stared in the face and laughed." Dawn pointed out. "You don't need to worry."

"It's when you tell me not to worry that I worry the most." Johanna stated with a serious face.

Dawn felt Brock's hand on her shoulder. "You really don't have to. Especially with me and Ash around. I'm a former Gym Leader, and I can say, with utmost confidence, that no matter what happens, Dawn will be fine. I've seen how Ash feels about her, and I can honestly say I would pity any fool that manages to actually take her from his grasp... I got a story from someone that actually did just that once."

"Oh... Are you talking about the Regi Cave?" Dawn asked, curiously.

"I am."

"Oh yeah..." Dawn looked at her mother. "I seriously pity them. Not to mention I hope that Arceus himself gave them mercy. Ash, most certainly, did not." She cringed. "Seriously. They may have survived, but they committed suicide almost a month later. He's highly protective of me, even though he knows he doesn't have to be."

"Well, I'd like to talk to him myself." Johanna said, though it sounded more like a request.

Ash, just then, walked up to them. "Still talking with your mom, Dawn?" He ended up asking.

"Actually, she wanted to talk to you." She admitted, letting him onto the camera of the vid-phone.

"So you're Satoshi." Johanna said, causing Ash's eyes to harden.

"How much do you know?" He ended up asking, his eyes not showing anything.

"Unfortunately, not as much as I'd like." Johanna admitted. "However, I would like to know one thing: What are your intentions with my daughter?"

Ash sent Dawn and Brock a look, which caused them to leave. They knew this was a personal matter that needed to be resolved soon. When he was alone, he sighed. "I'm sorry, but talking about that alone would be better. I'm sure you realized by now that Dawn and I first met while she was in a Coma, as was I."

"I'm aware, though still unsure as to how." Johanna admitted. "But you have yet to answer my question."

"I know, and to answer your question, you'll have to know _why_ we got as close as we are and _how_ we got that close in the first place."

"How is that relevant?" Johanna questioned.

"Just listen, do not interrupt, and that question will be answered by what I'm about to tell you." Ash then went into the story of his time in the Mystery Dungeon World. From the time he washed ashore, to the time Temporal Tower was saved by the two, making sure she had known that Dawn was called Hikari and was a Piplup at the time, and he was a Riolu named Satoshi at the time as well. "After that, I woke up the first time, seemingly healthy. But then, less than a week later, I had gone into another one right in front of a rampaging Tauros. If my mother didn't get me away from that spot in time, I would've been flattened. After all of that..." Ash began to explain everything after that, all the way up to when Darkrai was defeated. He got into excessive detail about some parts, though, just to show he meant business. "After that, I had learned I could go back and forth while I sleep. Dawn, however, didn't know this. I had told her of my adventures across _this_ world, until my time in the Ever Grande Conference. I've recently been teaching her my method for going back and forth with our actual bodies. This way, she can help out too."

Johanna was silent, and stared at him disbelievingly. "Surprising, and entirely unbelievable, but the truth nonetheless. Does that answer your questions?"

Johanna just took a moment to process everything she had been told, and realized something. Ash could take care of her, just as easily as she took care of him. They could both take care of themselves, too.

She also realized that Dawn had grown up while in the coma. "Ash, I want you to promise me something."

"Lay it on me."

Johanna sighed at his language. "Protect my daughter. Even if she doesn't need it, like you claim, she is still my daughter, and I worry for her. My Glameow and I are exceptionally close, but not as close as you and her are. I can tell, from the situations alone, that the two of you are closer than I am with Glameow. If all that is true, and from the way you spoke I'd be a fool to think you lied, then you can protect her in a way I never could."

Ash chuckled, earning a frown from Johanna. "Ms. Berlitz, you really need to Momentai." She blinked in confusion. "It means 'Take it easy'. I would've done that, even if you hadn't asked. We saved one world already. If something happens, we can save this one too. Besides, with me here, you really _don't_ need to worry. Anything she'd be worried about would either be beaten up by her, scared off by me, or beaten half to death by me. You don't mess with my friends and family and get off easy. No, if someone did that, they'd wish they were dead, but it wouldn't be enough to make them commit suicide. But if anyone takes her... I'll call you after the fact, and have you look for recorded Suicides in whatever area we're in. If you find one, that's my fault for getting them that far, but their fault for doing something that would be the equivalent of signing your own death warrant. I'll keep you updated as much as I can, so don't worry about a thing."

Johanna sighed. "It when people tell me not to worry that I worry most. Dawn especially."

Ash blinked. "Huh. Makes sense, but in this case, the only thing you'll ever have to worry about is making sure that you don't get yourself targeted by any powerful Pokemon. Dawn and I can handle them with ease, but you probably can't. Besides, why do you think I say 'Momentai' all the time. Seriously, a lot of people could use it. Oh yeah. One more thing."

"Hmm?" Johanna looked at him in curiosity. "What is it?"

Ash gave her a number, and mailing address. "That's the contact information for my mother. You can talk with her about anything I send you, or, should I tell my mom something I forget to tell you, she can let you know. Besides, with how close Dawn and I really are, you two might be sisters one day." He held up a hand. "I know you think she may be too young, but considering everything we've been through, she's already an experienced battler and has matured far beyond her actual age. Besides, in Pokemon terms, Dawn and I are already mates. If you can understand your Glameow to the extent I hope, or can get an actual translator, then you can ask him. Or if you know anyone with a Psychic Pokemon, you can ask them to tell you. That is how close we are. If you want to know what I've done to make sure she was safe in that world, then know that I fought one of the Creation Trio _on my own_ while keeping from being hit while she was paralyzed."

Johanna's eyes widened. "You went that far for her?"

"I'd go even farther, but yes. I have. You don't have to worry about her, because I have her back, and she knows it." Ash continued. "So, anything else you want to know?"

"No... This is a lot to take in..."

"And I assume you'll need time to digest it all?" Ash inquired.

"Pretty much. Just... let her know I'll be watching the Contest in Jubilife City. It's in a couple of weeks."

"Will do. And remember: Momentai!" Ash said with a small grin.

"I'll try. And I won't tell anyone... as if they'd believe me." Johanna gripped her forehead and hung up. Ash shook his head, and left the room to find the others. "Hey guys. Dawn, I got your mother off your back. She'll probably get my mother's on my own, though."

"Thanks Ash. I owe you one." Dawn stated, before pecking his cheek. "So, you going to try out for the Contest, too?"

Ash shook his head. "No, I'm not going to. Besides, I have something for you." He held out a Pokeball. "He told me once that he wanted to get into Contests. I, unfortunately, have very little sense of Beauty. As I told you before, I'm a Leaguer. I figure he'd be better off with you, so here." He put it in her hand. "Use him well, Dawn. He's already pretty well trained, so you'll just have to work things out with him."

"So, what is he?"

"Open it and find out." Ash hid his grin, causing her to pout. She decided to open it on her own. "Come on out!"

Out of the ball came a Monkey with Blue fur, stubby hands and a tail with a pudgy hand at the tip. An Aipom.

"Ai Aipom!" It shouted in glee, before looking at Ash. _"Ash, what's up?"_

"Hey Aipom. You remember when I told you I'd find a way for you to get into contests, and train you in the meantime?"

"_Yeah, I remember. Why?"_

Ash looked at Dawn. "This is Dawn Berlitz. She is a new Coordinator, but a Veteran Battler. I told the others about Team Chosen. She's the Co-Founder, as am I."

"_Wow! No wonder I thought she was a powerful Pokemon."_ Aipom looked at Dawn. _"Hi! Ash didn't name me, so I just go by Aipom! Nice ta meet ya, Dawn!"_ He held out his tail.

"Pleasure to meet you too, Aipom." Dawn gripped the hand on the tail with a smile. "Ash gave me your Pokeball. I hope we can be friends as you and Ash are."

"_No worries! I'll help protect ya, too!"_ Aipom replied.

Dawn giggled, causing Ash to smile. "So, Ash. You're giving me Aipom?"

Ash nodded, as Aipom got on her shoulder. "I am. Aipom, I'm trusting you with her. She is the one human that I would go Insane over. And by Insane I mean, _far_ more than usual."

"_I gotcha! Don't worry!"_

Dawn giggled, and Ash sighed, shaking his head. "And now you know the _other_ reason I figured you'd be better than anyone else."

She nodded. "I can see that. Aipom, you and I have a _lot_ to talk about. We'll be in the room Ash. Take a look around, and don't bother hiding your real skills anymore. I know you did in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and the Orange Islands. That reminds me, did you hold back during the Battle Frontier? I heard you participated, but wasn't able to watch, I'm afraid."

"As I went through, I just stopped hiding my skills. It got to the point where I couldn't care less if my skills got out anymore. I was too worried about you," He held up a hand. "And before you say anything, I _know_ you would tell me _not to_ but I would anyway."

Dawn sighed. "I understand. Anyway, I'm gonna introduce Aipom to the team and work things out. Oh, and if you see anything like the Poketch, get one for me? I'll be a little busy."

"Sure thing, Dawn. I still kind of owe you for that time at Fog Bound Lake." Ash replied, before walking towards the door. "Have fun, and remember to register for the Contest Circuit!"

Brock went after Ash, and they walked down the street. "So, what are you looking for?" Brock ended up asking.

"Believe it or not, something _better_ than the Poketch. It's called an X-Transceiver, and its usually used in Unova, I think." Ash admitted.

"Never heard of it." Brock pointed out.

"Not surprised. Unova is mostly cut off from the other Regions, except Orre, but that one doesn't have any reception for the Pokenav, or Pokegear. I've got a friend there, so I know." Ash explained. "They use Email more than calling, and I might head that way to see said friend after the Sinnoh League."

"Huh. Didn't know that. But what about this X-Transceiver? Does it work in Orre?"

"Yes it does. My friend already has it, and it works better than the Pokegear or Pokenav. From what little I know of the Poketch, it's even better than that."

Just then, a man in a Dark Blue Postman suit ran up to Ash and Brock. "Are you Ashton Ketchum?" The man asked.

Ash narrowed his eyes. "I am."

He held out a clipboard. "A Delivery from the Orre Region. Sign here please."

Ash signed the document, and was handed the package. "Farewell! Many other packages to deliver!" He ran off.

Brock just looked at the guy. "I've never seen one of those guys before."

"Postmen aren't that well known anymore. With Vid-phones, Email, and even the Pokenav and Pokegear, there's really no use for them unless you're either moving, don't have the time to send something yourself, or it's too big for you to carry on a Pokemon. Of course, Wailord being an exception." Ash explained, before getting into an Alley, confusing Brock. He opened the box, and saw what he was looking for: 2 X-Transceivers, a Pokeball, and a note. He took out the Note first.

Yo!

I'm sending you these things because I finally got enough to buy the X-Transceivers. Seriously, they cost more than I thought. Anyway, Togekiss missed you, and wanted to go with you on your Journey through Sinnoh. Take care of her.

You're probably also wondering what the other X-Transceiver is for. Well, I got that one so, if you ever find your Special Lady, then you can give it to her. Me and _my_ lady already have one each, and our numbers are listed below.

And don't worry about repaying either of us. You may have gained a lot of money from your Journey, but we gained more, due to the fact that I'm effectively the Champion of Orre, and helped take down Cipher twice. Besides, I got them both for free. I've also upgraded both to be Compatible with any Pokegear, Pokenav and Poketch applications. Basically, if it works with any of those devices, it'll work with these.

Good luck, and I hope you find your girl like I did.

Wes

Ash blinked, before taking out the Pokeball, and releasing it. "Togekiss!" Out popped a White bat-like Pokemon, with a 3 horns, one red, one blue, and one white. "Hey, Togekiss. What's up?"

"Toge?" Togekiss looked at Ash. _"Ash! I'm glad to see you again!"_

"Again?" Brock inquired. "Ash, have you gone on another adventure behind my back?"

"Actually, Brock, I met her back in Johto. Her actual Trainer lives just outside of Ecruteak City. So, how's Rui and Wes doing."

"_They're doing okay, what about you?"_

"I'm fine." Ash put on the Blue X-Transceiver. "Although Wes is laying it on a little thick, his timing is completely Impeccable."

"_What do you mean?"_

"I heard about the X-Transceivers, and I get two of them, fully Upgraded, right when I start looking for them?"

"Wouldn't that just be a coincidence?" Brock pointed out.

Ash and Togekiss looked at him. "Brock, I've learned from experience that my life has _no _coincidences. If something seems too good to be true, odds are, it is. With all my experience so far, I can say with utmost confidence, nothing around me happens without a reason. So, Togekiss. You want to stick around for a while?"

"_Um... I kind of told Rui I wanted to stick with you for good."_

"Back up. You mean you want to join my team?"

"_If... If that's okay..."_ Togekiss suddenly seemed nervous.

"Sure it's okay! I don't mind having you around. Besides, I know that both Rui and Wes helped train you."

"_Thanks!"_ Togekiss snuggled into his hair, Storm glaring at her.

"Hahaha! Cut it out, Togekiss!"

"_Why? It's fun!"_

"Yes, but you're annoying my starter!" Ash pointed out through his laughs.

"_Starter?"_

"_That would be me."_ Storm pointed out, clearing his throat.

"_Oh... Oh! I remember you now! You're the one those Rocket Freaks always try to take from Ash, aren't you?"_

"_I am."_

"_Wow. They still after you?"_

"Most likely." Ash said. "And when they show up, this time, they're going to get sent to jail. I don't want them getting in the way anymore."

"_I got it. Just count me in when you do. Here on out, I'm _your _Pokemon."_ Togekiss stated.

Ash grinned. "Alright, Togekiss. Return." He returned her to her Pokeball, before pocketing the other X-Transceiver. "Come on Brock. I've got something to deliver. For now, though, I'll just look around."

They both saw three clowns giving out copies of the Poketch. He looked at them, and narrowed his eyes. "Ash?"

"Found them." Ash whispered to Brock.

"So, what are we gonna do?"

"Wait for their plan to start, and tie them up, before the cops get there." Ash replied quietly. "I've basically been able to hide the fact that I know its them every time. Seriously, they even buy it every time."

"Could've fooled me." Brock retorted.

"And I did. On multiple accounts." Ash pointed out.

As the two walked by, they ended up seeing someone complaining about the Poketch. "What's wrong kid?" Ash ended up asking.

"Like you care." He answered in a snooty voice.

Ash rolled his eyes. "I wouldn't have asked if I didn't."

The boy looked at him. "My father makes the Poketch, but there's someone making fakes! It's ruining all the hard Work put into them!"

Ash looked at his X-Transceiver. "Again, Wes, you are a _life saver_." He looked at the kid. "Look, I'm going to find a friend of mine, and we'll all help out. I have an idea as to who's doing it, and I _really_ want them off my back for good."

"And what makes you think you can help?" the boy questioned.

"Because I send them packing every time but never chase them. Now, though, I'm making sure they never come back. They never learned, so I'm going to make sure they do."

"Alright, come on."

"My friend is at the Pokemon Center. Head to the entrance of the building your father is in, and I'll meet you there."

"And how do you intend on finding me?"

"I have my ways." Ash then ran off towards the Pokemon Center. "Stick with him Brock!"

"Uh... okay..." Brock drawled out. "Guess I'm with you. So, where to?"

"Are you sure he could find us?"

Brock looked at the kid. "The only thing we can be sure of is his word is one thing he doesn't like going against. He'll find us. Besides, he has training in Aura, and knows my Aura highly well. If he can't find you, he'll find me. As long as I'm with you, he can find you."

"Huh. Didn't see that coming. Alright. It's this way."

Ash ran into the Pokemon Center and went into the room, seeing Dawn with Piplup, Buneary and Aipom. "Something wrong, Ash?" She asked.

"Found Team Rocket, and they're selling fake Poketchs." Dawn gasped. "You're kidding me!"

Ash shook his head. "The son of the creator is looking for help, and I volunteered. I came to pick you up. You in?"

"You know it." Dawn replied. "Piplup, Buneary, Aipom return." The three Pokemon disappeared in a flash of red light. "Let's go, Ash."

Ash nodded, and they both ran out of the Pokemon Center, before Ash closed his eyes, dodging those in the crowd, going towards one person in particular. Dawn followed closely behind him, keeping a close eye on him. They reached a Service entrance for a building, and saw Brock and a little boy there. "Wow. I'm surprised you didn't get lost." Brock admitted.

"Brock, I traced an entire path to your Aura. I _can't_ get lost like that, even in a City such as this." Ash pointed out.

"Impressive." The kid said. "There may be hope for you yet. Come on. My father is waiting."

The group of four entered and saw a bigger man come up to them. "Ah, so you must be the one who offered to help."

Ash nodded. "Ash Ketchum, from Pallet Town."

"I'm Dawn Berlitz, and I'm from Twinleaf."

"Brock Stone. Former Gym Leader for Pewter City."

"Okay, you've got some impressive company." The son admitted.

"Well, I need all the help I can get. Ever since those fakes appeared, I've taken all Poketchs off the Market until they've been dealt with." The man said.

"Aww... and I wanted one."

Ash held out the other X-Transceiver, which was a Light Pink. "This is actually for you, Dawn. I told you about Wes and Rui. Wes sent it to me, and this one was meant to be for my 'Girlfriend' when I got one. Well, that's you, and he upgraded it to be used for apps from the Pokegear, Pokenav, and the Poketch. It's only used in Orre and Unova, but since I'm friends with his Girlfriend, Rui, Wes decided to send me a couple."

She put it on. "Are you sure about the upgrades?"

Ash shook his head. "The Upgrades are from someone that can and has hacked into several League Computers to add Orre to the map, and the differences in their League from all the others. Compared to that, upgrades like this are child's play."

"Oh. I see." Dawn really did see. It wasn't easy to hack into the League's Records.

"Your friend sounds like a Dangerous Fellow." The man said.

"Only if you go against him. He's the Official Protector of Orre, and the Strongest Trainer there, so, when the files were found, the League contacted him. When he notified them of the differences between the Normal Leagues, and the other points, he got their approval to have an actual League. The Orre League has many differences due to the lack of Roads. It's far more of an Endurance League than anything else, and trust me. Facing off with and beating Wes is _not_ easy. He always goes for a 4-on-4 or a 6-on-6 Double Battle."

"That doesn't seem so bad." Brock pointed out.

"When you have to face off with a total of 99 Trainers before you face him, with the only break being right after the 50th trainer, and no other breaks before or afterwards? The 99 Trainers are like the Elite Four, and he's the Champion. He makes sure they're all up to snuff, and can handle everything."

"That's impressive. How does he pay all of them?"

Ash shook his head. "He doesn't. The League does. Their method is different but it works with the preferred battle styles there. The Orre League has never been conquered in the 4 years its been official."

"I see. Well, I can show you one of the new apps for the Poketch. It's a Friendship counter." The man, holding out a Poketch. "Would any of you like to try it out?"

"How about Pikachu?" Brock suggested.

"You up for it Storm?" Ash asked, earning a nod from the Yellow Mouse. "Well, he's in. let's see."

"Alright then. The two of you are obviously close. Let's see just how close." After a few seconds, the app showed a massive heart big enough to cover most of the screen. "Dear Arceus! Your bond is stronger than anything I've ever seen!" He looked at Ash in surprise. "How long have you had that Pikachu?"

"Eh, about 5 years." Ash answered sheepishly.

"Remarkable..."

"_Of course, there's also the multiple Life-Threatening Situations, but that's probably nothing compared to the time we've been together."_ Storm added.

"Thank you for that, General Sarcasm." Ash replied sarcastically.

"_No problem General Chosen!"_ Pikachu returned with a smile.

Dawn giggled while Brock chuckled. "Are you able to fully understand your Pikachu?"

"Any Pokemon actually." Ash admitted. "I can understand all Pokemon, Wild, Caught, my own or not. But keep that on the down low, please. I'm not a translator, nor do I hire myself out as one."

"Ah, makes sense, I suppose. Hmm... Are you are Aura Guardian?" Ash sighed and nodded. "Ah, that explains a lot." Ash blinked. "I know of an Aura Guardian named Riley. He has a Lucario, and I heard he was nearby."

Ash took a thoughtful pose. "Huh. I'll keep an eye out." He then looked at the man. "Right now, the fake Poketch distribution is more important. Besides, if he wants to meet me, then I would stick out like a Blast Burn in the clear night sky. My Aura is that powerful."

"Don't you usually hide your Aura, though?" Dawn pointed out. "I mean, you could probably blanket all of Jubilife City with your Aura for an entire week, and not be winded."

"That's pushing it, Dawn, but I probably could for 5 days." Ash countered.

"Is that hard?" Brock asked. "Remember, I'm no Aura User."

"Brock, most Experienced Aura Guardians, according to Lucario back in Rota, could only do something like that for a day, maybe two. Sir Aaron himself probably could have done so for 3 days, before killing himself. I could do so for about 5 days, and only be winded. I've used far more Aura than Sir Aaron has at once. My control lies in the fact that I can compress my massive amount of Aura down to a level that is bearable, and near untraceable to other Aura Guardians, even when I sleep. That compressed Aura is also why I could take Charizard's Flamethrowers to my face every single time... that and Storm's Thunderbolts. Haven't you ever wondered why I have no lasting injuries because of those? All the stuff I've been through?"

"Come to think of it... how did you survive all of that?"

"It's simple. Highly Compressed Aura Shield, and a Healing Pulse from Aura." Ash explained.

"And this shield is active all the time?"

"Yup."

"And the Healing Pulse?"

"On command. Trust me, I can handle _anything _thrown my way."

"My that is Impressive. I can call Riley, and ask if he knows you, but for now, I'll simply ask if you can help punish the ones doing this."

Ash nodded. "I've been working on a plan to get them anyway. Okay, here's what I was planning to do." He explained his plan to the others, causing Brock and Dawn to look at him. "I've never seen you think things through to this extent. Never seemed to be your style." Brock pointed out.

"I just always hid it all." Ash admitted.

"So, we're taking this like we did the last time Team Skull took us on?"

"Pretty much." Ash told her.

"Well, I'm game." Dawn said with a smirk. "They won't know what hit 'em."

"I dare say, this plan of yours is impressive, but also quite dangerous."

Ash stared at him. "Sir, I've done things over 100 times as dangerous as this before, and I got out of them without more than a scratch and a couple of bruises. I can handle it, and I know that Dawn can too."

"You also don't survive getting hit by attacks from multiple Pokemon and getting back up within seconds, perfectly fine without a lot of pain tolerance... Poison Jab included."

Ash stared at him. "Poison Jab?"

"An old friend of mine gave me a Croagunk." Brock admitted. "I never travel with him though, because he tends to use Poison Jab at every Pokemon Center I went to."

"Nurse Joy?" Ash guessed.

"Nurse Joy."

"Oh. What's their number?"

"You are NOT sending Croagunk here!" Ash smirked, now knowing what happened.

"Who knew _that_ was what happened with Professor Ivy?" Ash's smirk widened slightly.

"You wouldn't dare." Brock warned.

"I stared down nearly every Legendary Pokemon outside of Sinnoh, some of which tried to kill me, and laughed at some of them, even Deoxys, even though you weren't there. Do you _really_ want to test me?" Ash countered.

Brock backed off. "Fine. But how did you figure it out?"

"Aura." Ash answered.

"Aura can be used to read minds?"

"With practice you can create a Telepathic link between Sinnoh and Kanto. I can, and have done so." He turned to the man. "Anyway, you can count on us. They won't get away with this."

"Thank you."

Ash, Brock and Dawn left the building, Storm on Ash's Shoulder.

-that night-

Ash was up late that night, waiting for a signal of some sort. Dawn came out onto the balcony. "Waiting to see if something happens?" She asked.

Ash nodded. "I've been targeted by Team rocket more than enough times. I know they'll be making their move soon."

"Well, after this, you won't have to worry about them anymore." Dawn stated.

Ash nodded, before he saw a batch of Pokemon exiting buildings. "Hold on." Dawn noticed what he did, and watched. "They're being controlled... Crap, it's a Hypnosis. Come on, wake Brock up and find me. I'll follow the Pokemon and find out where they're going."

"Got it." Dawn said, as Ash got onto the railing, and jumped over.

He landed on the ground, before getting up and going up to the Hypnotized Pokemon. Walking alongside them, he just waited in silence. Soon enough, the entire group had gotten bigger, as multiple groups merged. Just then, the owner of the Poketch Company and his son came up to him. "Ash! What's going on here?"

"All the Pokemon here are under some kind of Hypnotic Spell. I've come across it a few times before, so I believe a Psychic Type is the cause. Even then, it would have to be broadcast somehow."

"Would Radio Waves do the trick?"

Ash nodded. "They would. I've seen it done with a Hypno before."

"Then that's why they were using the Fake Poketchs!" The kid shouted.

"Care to explain?"

"There was a Receiver in the fake Poketch. It was releasing a signal from what I believe to be a Psyduck." The owner answered.

Ash looked at Storm. "Looks like that's their plan."

"Huh?"

"Psyduck are fully capable of using Psychic type moves, and this is all that we need. All that's left is to find out where they are and bust them." He closed his eyes, and located them using Aura Sense. "Got 'em... and there's a Psyduck there, too." He deadpanned.

"How can you tell what it is?" The boy asked.

"For one, the Shape of one's Aura tends to be that of the object itself. If its powerful enough to exceed the form, then, in the case of a Pokemon, it'll emit stronger Aura Waves. Right now, as my Aura is currently compressed, it'll look like a Pokemon using Discharge. Seriously, with the compression at the level it is right now, that's what it looks like." Ash led them towards where he saw Team Rocket and the Psyduck. "Of course, if I wasn't compressing it, or even suppressing it, it would blind anyone that tried to tap into their Aura Sense within about 46 miles of my location, and hamper any Aura Sense for another 10 or so miles after that. That's the Radius alone."

"Unreal..." The boy was obviously in awe. He also knew that Ash probably wasn't kidding, but with Aura, he really didn't know much. "How did you learn all of this? I mean, who taught you?"

Ash shook his head. "I've been training myself since I was 9 years old. I've had no formal training, but, the circumstances were basically: You want to live, you learn how to use it and fast. You want to die, continue messing up and either you'll kill yourself, or someone else will do the job for you. I was almost a Master within a year, which is when I started my Journey. I had to learn and progress at levels that would normally kill someone, or I would die."

"And you learned all of this on your own?" The man asked, surprised.

Ash nodded. "I had no one to teach me, so I had to learn on my own. Wait a minute..." He turned to the older man. "Do you have the Fake Poketch on you right now?"

"I do, why?"

"Because I actually forgot about another ability that I can use through Aura. With it I could possibly tell if this is a trap in the making. These guys tend to do stuff like that sometimes, but it's actually hard to pinpoint which is which sometimes."

"I'd worry about your Pikachu."

Ash looked at Storm, who just covered itself in an Electrical Field. "He's safe for now. I need Physical contact for the ability to work, though."

The man took out the Fake Poketch, and looked at Storm, who was unaffected. Ash laid a single finger on it, and felt a Dizzy Spell, which just prompted him to close his eyes. He had many other Visions like this, so he could work through it, and not show the effects.

-Vision-

_A female with red hair was laughing, alongside a Blue haired male and a Meowth, in a Balloon that was shaped like a Meowth's head._

"_I'm surprised we actually got away with this." The male stated. "I mean, usually the twerps ruin our plans, but this time, they aren't here."_

"_Oh be quiet James!" The female shouted._

"_I'm with him on this." The Meowth said in accented English. "The Twerps always ruin our fun at the last minute."_

-End Vision-

_'Not what I want. That's a Future Element.'_ Ash thought, before focusing on Past Events.

-Vision-

"_Once the Pokemon are all inside the container, all we need to do is cart it off to the boss." Jessie stated._

"_And what if someone else tries to stop us?" James asked, worried._

"_We'll just use this thing." Meowth pointed at the Robot. "It's Electric, Fire, Ice, and Waterproof. If the cops try they'll only be wasting energy. If the Twerps find out, they will too!"_

"_Ah, I see." Jessie replied. "What kind of weapons does it have?"_

"_This bad boy's got 3 Missile Launchers, each of which loaded with 2 Net Missiles each. Not to mention it also has the ability to send the attacks it absorbs back tenfold." James explained._

"_Dat's some good work d'ere James!" Meowth replied. "Now all's we got to do is wait for everything to come to us tonight."_

-End Vision-

Ash opened his eyes, and handed it back to the man. "Anything?"

"Oh, I got something." He explained the Second Vision. "Any equipment matching anything stolen recently?"

"Yes, actually. There has been. These must be the thieves as well!" The man replied, none too happy.

"Well, let's go."

"Don't leave us out!" Dawn shouted, as she and Brock came up.

"We're ready to go." Brock continued.

"Alright, this way!" Ash began to run at a slower speed, without Agility. The others were able to keep up that way, and the group stopped in front of a box, that the Pokemon were going into. A Psyduck was talking into a Microphone. "Team Rocket happens to be in those bushes over there. The Robot is further behind them."

"Aura is so cool." The boy whispered.

Ash grinned slightly. "You're definitely right, kid." They watched as the Pokemon got into the Box, and the group had the Psyduck leave.

None of them saw the 3 Aura Spheres heading their way, exploding right at their feet, sending them into the air, before they all hit a tree.

"Who dares mar my beautiful face?!" Jessie shouted in outrage.

Everyone was surprised at what was happening. The only one that actually understood what was going on was Ash.

"This wasn't part of the plan." Dawn pointed out.

"No, I wasn't counting on interference from another Guardian." Ash said, grinning. "I'll head out. When I give the signal, Storm, short circuit all their electronic devices."

"Pika."

"Dawn... this is 4th floor Dark Cave all over again."

Dawn nodded. "Roger."

"Brock... find any Officer Jenny, and bring her here."

"Why him?" The man asked.

"Because I can get their attention easily... Granted I'll probably end up getting hurt afterwards, but it'll definitely be worth it." Brock answered.

"You two... stay hidden." Ash continued. "We'll handle this."

"Well well well. Looks like we have a bunch of criminals that need tending to." A male stated in a flat voice. "I am Riley Gen. Pleased to arrest you."

"You? Arrest us?!" Jessie shouted. "Do you have any idea who we are?"

"I know enough to realize you are a part of Team Rocket." Riley's voice was still flat.

Just then, Riley turned his head towards the air to see 10 Aura Spheres come towards the three criminals, creating a large batch of Explosions. "Listen, is that an annoyance I hear?" Ash questioned.

"It's speaking to me loud and clear." Dawn replied, from a hidden location. Riley, however, could not pinpoint Dawn, as Ash was blanketing the area with his Aura.

"I really wish they would shut up with their motto." Ash continued.

"Not to mention their stupid carnivores." Dawn tacked on.

"Hey! That's OUR motto you idiots!" Jessie shouted.

Ash appeared behind them, drawing Riley's surprised eyesight. "Are you sure about that?" This caused them to jump away and then see Ash who was smirking.

"The Twerp!" The three shouted.

"And did you three forget about me?" Dawn revealed herself leaning on a tree, drawing their sight again. "I mean, honestly? Pikachu, Piplup and I sent you three flying twice, and he lost count how many times."

"It's the new twerp!" The three wasn't expecting them, as they didn't even know they were in the city.

"That's it! Seviper! Poison Tail!" Jessie threw a Pokeball, releasing a Seviper, that charged Dawn. Ash held up a hand and fired a pale blue Aura Sphere. An Ice Type.

It hit, and dealt a massive amount of damage. "What was that?!"

"So, it's your Aura that's blanketing this clearing." Riley stated.

"You're lucky I'm not letting it flow freely. Your Lucario would be blinded the moment he tried to access Aura Sight, and so would you."

"I highly doubt that." Riley pointed out. "However, you have a surprising level of control to be able to launch an Aura Sphere with your Aura levels."

"I'll explain that later. Let's just say I compress my Aura to an extreme extent, even in my sleep. For now, let's deal with this rabble."

"Rabble?!" The three were confused.

"Yes, Rabble. You three had ample time to learn. Five years, in fact. The fact that you haven't learned yet means that, this time, you're not getting blasted off." Ash told them, before they found themselves bound by plants.

Ash had used Frenzy Plant while talking, and used it to constrict the three. "Ah, a Frenzy Plant, with Constrict. A useful combination. However, I do wonder where the Pokemon that used them is." Riley mused.

"The only Pokemon I have out right now... come to think of it, Storm hit it!" A large electrical surge was released nearby. There was an explosion nearby, and flying metal parts flew into the clearing. "Happens to be a Pikachu that's far surpassed his own limits."

"Impressive. And you, young miss?"

"I have no Pokemon that can learn either move." Dawn admitted.

Brock ran into the clearing, a trio of Jenny's on his tail. He ran and hid behind Ash. Ash looked at him. "Do I even want to know how you attracted _three_ Jennys?"

"No, you don't." Brock replied.

"You there!"

"Officer?" Ash got their attention.

"That man is wanted for sexually harassing an officer on duty!" One of the Jennys stated.

"You want a man that is wanted for one count of Sexual Harassment, or these three, who have over 100 counts of "Hit and Run", at least 200 counts of "Attempted Pokemon Theft", and over 100 other crimes, which are documented in the Kanto, Johto, Orange Islands, and Hoenn Police forces?" Ash countered, while pointing at the trio of constricted criminals. "Jessie, James, and Meowth of Team Rocket, if you need a reference. Did I forget to mention that there was the destruction of at least 10 Gyms, interference in at least 2 League Tournaments, and multiple other interruptions which were all sponsored by the Pokemon League?"

This earned the Jennys attention, and one of them called the HQ, to ask about them. After 10 minutes of deliberation, it was confirmed. "These three are getting taking in now. As for you," The lead Jenny looked at Brock. "You did that to get our attention to bring us here, didn't you?" She questioned.

"I did... though I was only expecting one, not three." Brock admitted.

"Only one?"

"Yes ma'am. I only needed one here." Ash admitted. "I just asked him to get the attention of at least one officer, and bring them here. I gave no restrictions on how he did it though." He looked at Brock. "Sexual Harassment? Seriously?"

"What? It was the fastest way I knew of, and it would also be enough for one shot, so I could instantly run off and get here." Brock defended. "Besides, if I wasn't limited on time, I would've been able to take longer, and made sure I had her attention before running. And then I could've done it without a possible lawsuit."

"Oh." Ash said. "I apologize for what he did." He said, bowing slightly.

"To capture three that have avoided the law as much as these three, I can let him slide this time. We'll be adding on charges as we find them out." Jenny admitted as the others put them into a car that pulled up. "However, I do wonder why you know of those events as well."

Ash sighed. "Those three have been after my Pikachu here for 5 years now. They never learned when to leave things alone, and quite frankly, I've gotten tired of having to deal with people that never learned when they're clearly outmatched. Although, thanks to them, I've gotten slightly paranoid, but I digress."

"Well, we'll figure things out. In the meantime, I believe you three should stay in Jubilife city until this is all settled." Jenny replied.

Ash, Brock and Dawn nodded. "We were planning to do that anyway." Ash admitted. "Dawn here is planning to participate in the upcoming Contest here in Jubilife. Not me, as the League is more my speed, and Brock is a Pokemon Breeder. Also, if you need proof that I have no willing part in any of their plans-" He pointed at the trio that was being carted off. "Then you could probably ask Lance, the Johto Champion... Misty Waterflower, the Gym Leader of Cerulean City, Norman Maple, the Gym Leader in Petalburg City, Flannery from the Lavaridge Gym... I think she had a Crush on me, come to think of it." Ash took on a thoughtful face, being returning to a business face. "Even Mr. Goodshow from the Pokemon League." He held out his Pokegear, and showed the phone number. "I actually have his number, and we tend to talk on a First name basis. Same with Lance and Steven of Hoenn."

Jenny looked at the list. "Do you mind if I make a list of your contacts on this?"

"Go right ahead. I already transferred most of them to my X-Transceiver."

Jenny went through the contact list, and her eyes widened every few seconds. The names, numbers, nicknames... "You've got some pretty high connections, kid."

Ash rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah... I don't have to look for trouble, or cause it. It comes to me, and people tend to find out quickly." Jenny then noticed another name. "Director Vince?" She questioned.

Ash looked at it. "Oh! That's the Head Director of the Pokemon Rangers. I got his number, because he actually owes me, like, 3 favors. That, and he's asked me to become a Pokemon Ranger."

"And you refused?" Riley questioned.

Ash nodded. "I couldn't be a Pokemon Ranger, because I'm a Trainer. I've participated in the Indigo, Silver, and Orange Leagues, the Ever Grande conference, and actually won in the Kanto Battle Frontier. I have an open offer to join at any time, so he gave me a number to contact him in case I change my mind."

Riley nodded, now knowing the full extent of who this is. "Am I to assume you are the one who helped facilitate the fall of Team Aqua and Team Magma in the Hoenn Region?"

Ash nodded. "I am."

"My name is Riley Gen." He held out a hand. "I have worked with Lance on several assignments before."

"Ash Ketchum. And I should say that my Aura is currently compressed to about 1 millionth of its full capacity. I have to in order to keep it from being visible, or affecting anything in my general area."

"With the level it's at right now, it seems as if you've only recently taken the title of Guardian." Riley pointed out.

"Again, that's both Compression _and_ Suppression at work here. Not to mention the extremely Dense Aura shield I have around my body."

"I believe an demonstration could help."

"You want me to release all of my restraints?" Ash raised an eyebrow.

"I merely wish to confirm your earlier statement." Riley replied.

Ash sighed and steeped away from the others, before releasing a long breath. "Alright, just know that I warned you. And do _not_ use Aura Sight. Also, Officer, if any electronic devices start going Haywire by morning, then that is actually my fault, and I apologize in advance." Ash then released all restraints he had on his Aura, causing it to visible move everything around him, releasing a shockwave emanating from his position, and Riley to literally _see_ a discharge of Aura around him.

And he wasn't even using Aura Sight. _'Unreal! He has so much Aura that it's VISIBLE?!'_ He stared on with wide eyes. "This is me without the restraints I put on myself 24/7. As you can see, anyone with a slight attunement to Aura can actually see it pouring out of me in waves." Dawn, Brock, and Riley nodded.

"These levels... they're unreal..." Riley whispered, before Ash drew it all back in, compressing and suppressing his Aura once more. Officer Jenny dropped her arms and stared at him. "What was _that_?" She questioned.

"Pure, unrefined Aura." Riley said, now seeing what Ash had meant. "No Aura Guardian has that much Aura. I am afraid only Pokemon with _years_ of experience, quite possibly _Legendary_ Pokemon are the only ones that ever reach that high."

"Considering what I had to face when I was 9, and everything since then... I'm pretty sure that this much Aura is justified. What happened with Team Aqua and Team Magma was not the first time, and it _definitely_ wasn't the last, or even the most dangerous." Ash countered. "You will have to gain actual instruction, then."

"I have no need for actual instruction, to be perfectly honest. When I brought up my experience and knowledge to the Lucario belonging to Sir Aaron himself, not sure if you heard about that, but he told me that I was far beyond the level any other Aura Guardian was at, aside from Sir Aaron himself, but even he doubted that. He wasn't sure who is the better Guardian between me and Sir Aaron, and told me just that." Ash admitted. "I actually asked if there was anything I had been missing. He said there was nothing that he could teach me."

"Sir Aaron's Lucario, eh? I'd like to see what you _do_ know, if you don't mind." Riley stated.

"Can it wait until tomorrow? We're going to need some rest." Ash requested.

"I can allow that. I am not needed in Oreburgh City for another 3 weeks."

Ash then looked up. "Although I can almost guarantee that every Aura Sensitive Pokemon or human in 30 mile radius is probably heading to this exact location to find out what just released that massive amount of Aura."

"I would not be surprised if that was the case." Riley stated, as they all went towards the Hotel the group was staying at.

-the next morning-

Ash and Riley had woken up early and had just left the city limits. They were now standing in a clearing, Storm and Riley's Lucario standing nearby. "So, do you wish to test my physical ability, or simply my knowledge of Aura and its uses?"

"Let's start with Knowledge, first." Riley answered, before asking several questions. Ash answered all of them to a detail that Riley himself hadn't bothered to see. When he was done, Riley said that was enough on knowledge, thus confusing Ash. "Seriously? That's all that you know about Aura?" Ash was obviously surprised and confused, and he showed it in his tone.

"That's all any human knows about Aura."

Ash shook his head. "Then allow me to enlighten you on everything else I've found out." This had Riley's attention. "You've given the basics, and many other aspects of Aura, sure. However, you've barely scratched the surface of the entire thing. Not many know this, but every move a Pokemon uses is due to Aura itself. You probably recognized this, but if you haven't, it's because you never looked."

Riley nodded. He was aware of that, however, didn't see the point. Even so, he stayed silent, believing that Ash had a reason for bringing it up. "Now, the way the Aura is used, on the other hand, is different for each move. I call it the "Aura Pattern" of the move." And there was the point Ash was trying to make.

"I have not heard of anything like that."

"Not surprised." Ash admitted. "The Aura Pattern is nearly impossible to decipher, if you don't know what you're doing. I, on the other hand, have learned how to find it, and decipher it. From there, I can replicate any move using Aura itself. I've recreated Frenzy Plant, as you saw last night, Hydro Cannon, Dark Pulse, and many others. You see, the Aura Pattern is the same for the move, and most Pokemon don't even think to look for it, or understand it. It's instinctual for the Pokemon."

Riley looked at Lucario who had nodded, confirming Ash's statement. _"He is correct. I really haven't tried looking for something like that."_

"Not surprised, Lucario." Ash told the Aura Dog. "The Aura Pattern of a move is the same on the basic level. Where the Pokemon releases the move varies from species to species, but the Aura Pattern is the same every time. By learning to Decipher, and replicate the Aura Pattern of a move, you can learn to use it yourself. The reason I have so much Aura is because I've recreated the moves of many Legendary Pokemon, Lugia, Dialga and Palkia included."

"Come again?" Riley questioned, not sure if he heard that correctly.

"I can successfully use Roar of Time, Specialty move of Dialga, Spacial Rend, the Specialty move of Palkia, and Aeroblast, the Specialty move of Lugia. Not to mention Dark Void from Darkrai." Ash ticked off his fingers. "I'm pretty sure there's more, but they come and go as I need them." He looked at Riley. "Any questions?"

"How did you figure this out?" Riley questioned. "This information in unrecorded, even in the Aura Guardian Secret Archives!"

"_I am also curious."_ Lucario stated.

"Well, that's what happens when a Self-taught Aura user gets curious and tries out something that has never been done before, without any supervision." Ash admitted. "Most of what I know is self-taught, self-learned, and merely confirmed by anyone I could ask. For example, I found out that all Mew have this knowledge ingrained into them instinctively. Apparently, the only reason no one else knows this is because no one ever thought to ask a Mew, if they ever saw one. I have, and I did."

"_I have another question."_ Ash and Riley looked at Lucario. _"How long did it take you to be able to replicate a move?"_

"Well, it really took me a week of studying the move being used repeatedly. Every time, I tried to catch something I may have missed. After a week, I was satisfied with what I had, and tried to replicate the entire pattern. I had the entire pattern memorized, and used the move, albeit a weaker version. The one I had been watching was surprised that I managed it, and simply said I needed more power behind it. Took a while longer, but I managed to increase my Aura reserves to the point that I could use any move multiple times. I also learned to control my massive reserves so I don't overload any of my companions."

"_So, you are saying that I can essentially learn any move, just by replicating the Aura Pattern of said move?"_ Lucario questioned.

"In a nutshell, yes. That's exactly what I'm saying." Ash answered.

"That is impressive. What else have you found out that I may not know?"

"Well, there's an Ability that I have, known to some as the Dimensional Scream."

"_You have the Dimensional Scream ability?!"_ Lucario shouted.

"You know of it?" Riley questioned, slightly confused.

"_The Dimensional Scream is a pure myth. Even Lucario are only aware of it through Myths and Legends. One Myth in particular states that one with a Scream of Dimensions shall lead the way through the Dungeon of Mysteries and fill the world with Peace."_

"Huh. Been there, done that." Ash admitted. "And for the record it was _multiple_ Dungeons, not just one."

"I was not aware of this particular ability." Riley admitted.

"_All Pokemon that are raised in the Wild know of the Legend of the Dimensional Scream. Even those in other worlds. Some worlds, however, don't have a name for it."_ Storm explained, knowing that Riley can understand him.

"I see... And how do you know about the 'Other World' part?"

"_Simple. I was born in another world, and brought to this one to be Ash's starter."_ Storm admitted.

"That is... strange." Riley admitted, albeit slowly.

"Honestly, I'm pretty much used to that kind of stuff happening around me." Ash admitted. "Besides, that's not the craziest thing that's happened around me." He took a thoughtful look, and leaned against a tree. "Time Travel, Possession, Nightmare Worlds," Ash ticked various situations off his hand. "Death, Revival... Hey Storm, does that time with Manaphy and Jack count as Crazy?"

Storm shrugged. _"I'd go with yes. Switching bodies with another person counts as Crazy."_

"Okay then. Hmm... Oh yeah, there was that one time I messed with a Duskull and got swapped with Jessie." Ash pointed out.

"_Oh yeah. That ranked pretty high on the Crazy meter."_ Storm mused.

Riley and Lucario gaped at the two. "Hey, you remember that one time that girl somehow managed to fuse Moltres, Articuno and Zapdos?"

"_How could I POSSIBLY forget that?! What's more is: How the HELL do you do that ON ACCIDENT?!"_

"Beats me. I think that currently rates number 2 though. That time with Temporal Tower would definitely rank Number 1. Stopping the Collapse of Time... Huh. I can't think of anything that's happened that could _possibly_ top that. Storm?"

"_Hmm... I got nothing."_

Ash and Storm looked at Riley. "So yeah. I've got my fair share of Crazy experiences. I've pretty much gotten used to them. Hell, I even expect them nowadays. I'm half expecting a Criminal Organization to pop up in Sinnoh with a Semi-Righteous goal that would probably end up destroying the world as we know it, should they succeed. Whether they planned it that way or not. If I don't encounter any by the time I get my Fourth Badge, I'm going to be seriously worried."

Riley was silent. He tried desperately to get his own emotions under control.

It wasn't working. Ash's casual admittance of what he's done so far was so far beyond normal that he couldn't form an actual retort to anything that was brought up. "How many Legendaries have you seen?" was the first question that came to his mouth.

"Hmm... Out of the Sinnoh Legendaries, I've met the Lake Trio, two of the Creation Trio, and Manaphy. From Kanto, Johto and Hoenn regions, the only one I haven't seen with my own eyes would be Raikou, but I have a friend that caught one himself."

"Suicune?" Riley started.

"Johto."

"Moltres?"

"At least twice."

"Ho-oh?"

"I remember thrice." Ash admitted.

"Latias?"

"One has a crush on me." Ash deadpanned.

Riley didn't quite understand that one. "Lugia?"

"Pretty sure I've seen at least 3 different ones."

"... Jirachi?"

"Best friends with a friend I helped train." Ash stated.

"Deoxys?"

"At least twice."

"Mew?"

"Talked to her in Rota." Ash admitted. "Thought I told you that."

"_What about Mewtwo?"_

Ash's eyes narrowed. "How do you know about him?"

"_You mean there actually is a Mewtwo?"_ Lucario asked, surprised.

Ash slapped his forehead. "Damn... did not expect that from a Lucario." He shook his head. "You must never mention that. _Ever_. Mewtwo doesn't like humans. He never did. I'm the only one he actually respects, and the only one that knows the truth of his existence, and _no_ I am NOT saying anything."

Riley blinked. "It's the Clone of Mew that Team Rocket tried to hide, isn't it?"

Ash released his Aura quite a bit. "Well, the G-Men already know about the clone, but not what he is, or where he is. Out of respect as a fellow Aura Guardian, I will not ask anything about him. However, I will ask you this: Is he a threat to Humanity?"

"Only if threatened." Ash gritted out.

"Then I will consider the topic dropped." Riley continued. "Anyway, I believe we should get going. I have a mission in Oreburgh in a couple of weeks. I will let you know if there's anything you can do to help, but, as you said, you'll probably get involved one way or another. You have Mr. Goodshow's number. Should you come across anything of that matter, simply call him, and let him know whatever the threat is." He bowed. "I shall let Lady Ilene know that you are to be known as a Traveling Aura Guardian. Your duty is not confined to the Kingdom of Cameran, but the world itself. If you truly possess the Dimensional Scream, then you would do much better serving the World, rather than the kingdom itself." Riley nodded at Lucario, before they both started to walk off. "Good luck, Guardian Ash. Until we meet again."

Storm ran to Ash's shoulder. _"So, how long do you think it'll take for her to send a report of some kind, asking to see you?"_

"I'll give it a month. Depends on how long it takes for him to pass on the information." Ash answered.

"_Okay, how long after he delivers the word?"_

"A week. 3 weeks at most. Besides, May's on her way to Jubilife now. We should wait for her."

"_Dare I ask why?"_

"You'll see." Ash replied, fingering a Cherish Ball in his pocket. "Come on. Let's head back to Dawn."

00000x00000

Chapter Complete.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay, next one!

**Chapter 5**

It had been two days since Ash and Riley had talked, and Ash was watching Dawn train with her Pokemon: Piplup, Aipom and Buneary.

Brock was nearby watching as well. Ash had Sceptile, Storm, Starly and Turtwig out, and they were mostly training as well. He still kept fingering the Cherish Ball in his pocket.

He then remembered something, more specifically, the report Weavile had made. He smiled as he had seen the full report.

He looked at Brock, who had gotten his Croagunk, since he had gotten a call from the Professor herself, stating that he was to have it on him at ALL times.

He had blamed Ash for that one and sends dirty looks every now and then.

In truth, Ash had only asked a wild Starly to pass the message. He chuckled as he remembered the call Brock had gotten.

Ash had also given her his number, so she could call him and ask if he still had it.

It was now Mid-afternoon, and Ash turned his head slightly. "Alright everyone, take five!" He called out to his Pokemon, who looked at him.

Dawn, her Pokemon, Brock and _his_ Pokemon looked at him. Storm just went to his perch on Ash's Shoulder. "Just come on out, May. I know you're there." He called out to the bushes.

"May?" Dawn questioned. "As in, Air-head Coordinator May?"

Ash sighed as he knew the retort that would come out. "What was that?!" A very loud female voice shouted.

And through the bushes came an angry brunette with brown eyes, a red top, black shorts, belt and a Light Green cap tied at the back. She glared at Dawn. "And who might you be?" She glared at Dawn, before Ash got between them, and glared at May. "Ash... Move aside."

"I don't want you getting your ass kicked, May."

"OH YEAH?!" May was about to push Ash out of the way, but Ash grabbed her face, and kept her from moving.

He turned his head over to Dawn. "I told you she gets mad easily."

Dawn giggled. "I know."

"And you _also_ know that I never called her that."

Dawn giggled again. "With the way you described her, I'd say it fits."

"Your words, not mine." Ash countered. "Although, I will admit it fits." He then kicked her ankle lightly, sending her to the ground.

She rubbed her bottom, and switched her anger to Ash, who did not look amused or scared. "I called you here for a reason, May. That reason is not so you can try, and fail, to kick Dawn's sexy ass."

This caused May to blink, forgetting her anger for a moment. "What?" She looked at Dawn and her eyes narrowed. "You would want _her_?"

Ash snorted. "May, I knew her before I met _Misty_. She was my girlfriend back then too. I was 9, she was 7."

This caused May to stop her annoyance, remembering something. "Wait... you mean the friend that went missing is..."

Ash nodded, knowing what she was getting at. "She is."

May sighed, and got up, before holding out her hand to Dawn. "May Maple. I'm sorry about that, but... well, you hit a sore topic."

"No need to worry, May. Besides, I was expecting you to react. I know everything that Ash knows about you. He mentioned you a lot, and how you seem enamored with that Gay boy named Drew." Dawn admitted.

"He is not Gay." May countered.

"The way he acts, talks, and the fact that Ash once saw him getting hard at the thought of screwing Ash, says otherwise."

May raised her eyebrow at Ash. "When was this?" She questioned.

"I think it was some time after I beat Winona." Ash shrugged. "Anyway, as for one part, it was to explain I had found the source of my annoyance, and found out what happened, as you already figured out."

May decided to sit down nearby. "The way you worded it made me think there was at least 3 points."

Ash pulled out a Cherish Ball, and tossed it to her. "Topic number 2: This little guy wanted to go with you." Ash stated. The others stared at the Ball, wondering who it was.

"Why me?" May asked, confused.

Ash shook his head. "We're alone, so go ahead and let him out. Preferably towards to fountain right there."

May realized that meant it was a Water Pokemon. _'Could it be? No... it's not possible. He'd have to have gone to wherever the Temple was.'_

May released the Pokemon, and her eyes widened, as did Brock's. "May?" Manaphy asked, looking around, before spotting her... and she was starting to cry. "Mana...phy?"

Manaphy nodded, and jumped into May's arms, who cradled him in her arms. "Manaphy! I'm so glad to see you again!"

"Me too, May!" Manaphy cried out.

"Ash, where did you find him?" Brock questioned.

"Mystery Dungeon World. Don't ask." He whispered back.

The group of 3 watched as the two went back and forth, both obviously happy they were together again. May looked at Ash with a smile on his face. "How did you find him, Ash? You'd have to have searched every Sea in the world for him."

"Let's just say he found me, and leave it at that." Ash replied, smiling. "I take it you're glad he's back?"

"You have no idea." May sent him a grateful look. "I could never thank you enough for this, Ash. I mean it."

Ash shook his head. "This is the third thing I wanted you to know."

"If it's anything like this one, then I'm pretty sure I'd pass out." May admitted.

Ash shook his head. "Not at that level, but still pretty big. May, you remember what I told you about the Dark King on the way to Pallet Town?"

"When you said that that wasn't the worst you've been?" May questioned.

Ash nodded, his face now grim. "Let's just say that something's coming, and, odds are, they're going to get me to that level. Team Magma did that when the Red Orb was absorbed into Pikachu, now named Storm. I'd didn't let loose then, but I did that night. Dawn here saw the full results of _that_."

Dawn shivered. "Good thing you said _not_ to bring anyone else that day. Seriously, I thought you'd have given me a Heart Attack that day."

Ash chuckled nervously. "Yeah... Sorry."

"No need to worry, Ash. I'm not mad. I know it happens. But the only time you've _ever_ gotten that angry is when something happens to _me_."

Ash nodded. "It is. You and Storm are equals on the list of those precious to me. You both know that."

May sighed. "I didn't expect that." She admitted. "I was beginning to think that no one came close to Pikachu when it comes to your bond with them."

Ash looked at Storm, and then at Dawn. "With everything I've been through with both, it's not really much of a surprise." He admitted.

"Okay... I guess I probably don't want to know." May replied. "Anyway, since I'm here, I might as well stick around for the Local contest."

"You'll have to update your Contest Pass for that." Ash pointed out.

"I know that, Ash." May admitted. "So, who's the white cutie?"

Ash looked at the Togekiss sleeping on a branch. "Oh, her? That's Togekiss. A friend of mine from the Johto region sent her over to me. She wanted to join my team, and she did. She's resting right now, since it's Storm of all of my Pokemon that's training her."

May nodded, before getting a good look at the Togekiss. "Since I'm sticking around here for now, I might as well ask. Why did you decide to name Pikachu "Storm" of all things? And why now instead of long ago?"

Ash raised an eyebrow at Storm, silently asking if he should say. _"Fine by me."_

He looked at May again. "Well, I found his mother. Turns out I knew her for some time but never made the connection. When the two met up, I found out that his real name was Storm. Has been since _before_ he met me. I just took to calling him that, out of respect for his mother. And yes, I do respect her."

"Oh. I guess that makes sense. Especially since you can talk to any Pokemon you want to." May hid her smirk at Ash's slightly surprised face. "What? Didn't think I would notice you talking to Combusken? May not have known the subject, but I _do_ know you weren't guessing what he was saying."

Ash rubbed the back of his head. "I guess you probably found out later what it was about?"

May shook her head. "I think it was something personal, though. That's all I can get."

Ash sighed as he noticed a nearby rock. "Well, one of them... it would basically be how to do this." Ash jumped up, lit his left leg on fire, and landed an Earth shattering Blaze Kick on the rock, thus shattering it. The shards of Rock had split into multiple pieces of magma... at least those that weren't completely turned to dust from the impact, and had spread into the area. He looked at May, who was extremely surprised. "How? When? What?"

Dawn giggled, before holding up a hand, and using a small amount of her Water Aura to douse the flames from his attack. "In order, it was Aura, he's known it for a few years now, and that was Blaze Kick." She answered. "By the way, you need to control the power output. That was more than you needed."

"Yeah... I'm used to tougher rocks than that one. Heck, Mt. Bristle has tougher rocks there." Ash admitted.

"Good point." Dawn admitted. "But you still need to be more careful. Who knows what could happen if someone saw you doing that?"

"I already explained it to Riley. It's an Ability most Aura Guardians don't know about." He looked at May. "I was asking Combusken for tips on using Blaze Kick, and a few other moves. Hi-Jump Kick, and many others, in fact. And for the record, I am _not_ going to display Blast Burn, which I got by combining the Power of 20 Fire Blasts, 10 Fire Punches, and putting them in the shape of a Flamethrower from my palm."

"Okay, how did you _not_ kill yourself like that?" Brock questioned. "Scratch that. How did I _not_ _know about it_?"

Ash grinned at him. "I got bored, and started using Aura to combine some moves. Dawn only knew about it because I had gotten pissed a few hours earlier, and used it. Besides, I used Frenzy Plant to trap Team Rocket a couple days ago, and it's easier than Blast Burn."

May shook her head. "Show me."

Ash then saw the bike nearby. "Is that Bike yours?" He pointed at it, and she nodded. "Then, in Ash Ketchum Tradition..." He held up a hand, and a bolt of electricity left it, frying the bike. "I've seen Storm use thunderbolt so many times that I could replicate it anytime I wanted to. Besides, you're sticking with me for a couple of weeks. You stay with me, you walk with me."

"When did that become tradition?" Brock questioned.

"Storm fried Misty's Bike twice, May's bike once, Dawn's Bike once, and I just fried May's bike as well." Ash pointed out. "Every female Traveling Companion has their Bike fried by a thundershock or thunderbolt. It's an Ash Ketchum Tradition. Mom said it happened to Dad too, so it would also be family tradition."

"Oh, Ash." May got his attention with sickly sweet voice.

He ended up thinking three words. _'Oh shit! Teleport!'_ He then disappeared in a flash of light. May blinked. "How did he do that?"

"You're talking to a guy that knows the method to learning every single Pokemon move there is. Learning how to use Teleport is not that hard if you know what you're doing." Dawn explained with a smile. "He knew that you would've tried to strike him, and didn't want to hurt you too badly. He could kill you if he's not careful."

May was stupefied. "I guess... Although I wasn't planning on traveling with him." May shook her head. "But since there's a Contest Circuit here, I just figured I'd watch and go for it later. I'm set to go for the Johto Circuit first. Already signed up, at that."

Dawn nodded. "Well, I'll be the first to admit this is my first contest, since I only started my Journey about a week ago."

"Wait, aren't you 12?"

"Yeah, but I was in a coma until about a year ago. It was in that Coma that I met Ash... though I still think I should've died instead of going into a coma, but I'm happy it happened the way it did."

Brock started tuning them out, and multiple red beams hit all of Ash's Pokemon, including Togekiss. Funny thing that was noticed by everyone?

They came from straight up. As in: The Sky.

Brock, Dawn and May looked up, and saw all of Ash's Pokemon, a Kingdra included, get sucked into their Pokeballs, as if being returned to them. "Do I even want to know how?" May asked.

"Magnet rise, Fly, or Psychic." Dawn answered.

"Seriously?" May questioned.

Dawn shrugged. "He knows all three. It's just a matter of which one he's using."

-a couple weeks later-

May and Dawn had found a lot in common, and even traded tips. When Dawn wasn't training her Pokemon, or talking with May, she was with Ash, Eating or asleep. Ash's Starly had gotten to a much higher level, since Ash had brought back his Swellow to help out on that front. Storm had been helping Togekiss with the training, and was making major progress in Stamina.

Ash was glad the X-Transceiver had a Leveling System installed onto it. After using it, he noticed that Storm was Level 98, Sceptile was Level 62, Starly was Level 23, Turtwig was level 19, Togekiss was Level 51 and Kingdra was level 48.

When Dawn checked hers, she found that her Piplup was Level 23, Buneary was Level 25, and Aipom was Level 36 thanks to his training with Ash.

Dawn had registered for the Contest Circuit, but May did not. This surprised Ash slightly, but he shrugged it off. He had a good idea of what was going on in her head.

Brock and May were sitting in the crowd to watch the contest from the stands. Ash, on the other hand, was in the waiting room with Dawn. He used the "I'm her Mentor" excuse, and he was let in. He actually made sure she had everything else ready, and was giving her a few last minute tips.

"One last thing: The reason we fight also applies here. Make sure your Heart is visible in all of this. Show how synchronized your hearts are. When both of your Hearts are synchronized, _then_ you are going to be perfect."

Dawn nodded, understanding what he meant. "And if I use the A-Sync?"

"You're using Aipom in the first round, right?" Dawn nodded. "Then use Piplup in the Second Round, and _then_ do it. Piplup is the one you want to use for that the most, and you already know why." She nodded again. "I used it against Brandon, and _that_ is how I won. You're not close enough to your Pokemon to use it as much as I do, but you can easily do so with Piplup because of _that_."

She nodded again. "I'm aware. You only mentioned it, like, 20 times."

An orange haired female in a White Dress suit walked up to them. "So, Dawn, who's your friend?"

"Ash Ketchum, and I'm her boyfriend..."

"Zoey." The girl replied.

Ash looked at Dawn. "Hey, I only met her, like, an hour ago."

Zoey looked at Dawn. "You're not worried about facing him here?"

Dawn blinked. "Oh, that's not why he's here. He's actually teaching me what he knows about Contests."

"Aren't you a little young to be a retired coordinator?" Zoey questioned him.

"Oh, I'm not a coordinator. I helped another friend of mine get into them, and learned what I could in case something happened and I wanted to try it out myself. Hasn't happened yet, but I do know how to pull it off."

"I get it." Zoey replied. "but what makes you think you can actually help?"

Ash gave her a flat look. "I may be a Leaguer, but I touch every point about Pokemon that I possibly can. I've got friends everywhere, and of almost every personality and background. I've been on my own Journey for 5 years, so I can teach her the ropes, and she can grow on her own from there."

Zoey's eyes narrowed. "A Leaguer, eh?"

Ash nodded. "I'm also well aware of the differences between the two, and the rivalries that exist because of said differences. A Master Coordinator can handle many Intermediate level trainers, and with experience can handle some in the Expert level, but they would never reach the final 16 in any Pokemon League, except by pure luck. An Expert battler, such as myself, only needs one thing to compete in a contest and win, and that is a sense of beauty. Something that I partially lack. It's also something that Dawn here has in spades." He looked at his girl. "She has the knowledge and experience needed to handle the league, but she decided on contests anyway, so I'm going to teach her anything I can about Pokemon in general, that she doesn't already know. Using my experience and her knowledge on contests, she'll likely be able to win the Grand Festival on her first shot."

"Ash, you're laying it on pretty thick." Dawn pointed out.

Ash shrugged. "Maybe so, but it doesn't make it any less true." He looked back at Zoey. "I'm not going for the Sinnoh Contest Circuit, as its not my style, and I didn't train my Pokemon for it. I might later, but that's up to the future to decide."

Zoey nodded, actually accepting that he knew where he belonged. "Of course, in an actual battle, I could easily beat any of your Pokemon, but a contest, I'd lose due to either time, or points. It'd be a close match though. Of that, I can be sure." He continued.

Zoey shook her head. "At least _you_ know your limits. Many Leaguers don't. You and I might actually get along." She held out a hand. "Might as well wish you luck, then."

He gripped it and they shook, him smiling. "At least you're not completely insufferable like many others I've met." He admitted. "Most don't realize just what they're talking about, because they judge people without knowing them. I, on the other hand, get to know their heart. My Heart is not in contests. If it ever does though, watch out. I'd be able to knock you out in one move."

"Now that's just exaggerating." Zoey sighed.

"Actually, Zoey, he's serious." Dawn pointed out. "That Pikachu on his shoulder has about the same battle skill and power as a Zapdos. He could wipe out all Pokemon you have on you at once. He has a Sceptile that knows moves that no Sceptile can learn."

Ash nodded. "Storm here also knows Surf, and Ice Beam."

Zoey shook her head. "Impossible. Surf and Ice Beam _can't_ be learned by a Pikachu."

Ash shook her head. "When I said I know more about Pokemon than anyone else here I meant it. That includes points that are always overlooked. Like, for instance, how a Pokemon learns a move. That knowledge helped me teach Storm Surf and Ice Beam in a grand total of 3 weeks."

Zoey shook her head. "You picked a fine man."

"Sarcasm noted, and ignored." Dawn retorted. "He's certifiably insane, but to a normal person, an Aura Guardian is actually extraordinary. For them, Normal is what's crazy for you. For us, Normal for an Aura Guardian is considered tame."

"Good luck with that, Dawn. And I'll be waiting for you in the finals." She walked off, causing Dawn and Ash to sigh. "She changes moods fast."

Ash nodded his agreement. "Yup, she does." He looked at her again. "Anyway, you're directly after her. Remember to pay close attention to how they use the moves. You and I have stronger eyes than most, so use them. You also know how to tell when a move is underpowered. Look for any flaw in the moves. You need to see how much potential each one has. Zoey especially."

"Why her?" Dawn questioned, neither looking at the red head, who glanced at them in curiosity.

"Her moods may shift every now and then, but even I can tell she's a good trainer. Some of her moves may be underpowered, but those would actually be the harder ones to notice an underpowered move. She may not even notice its underpowered. I'll be watching as well, just to be sure. My abilities in Aura would do both of us well in this, but you also know that I'm more experienced in some Move Types than you are."

"No one, save for Electric Type Gym Leaders would know electric types as well as you do, and even that's iffy."

"You overestimate me. I'm close, and there are a few others that know more than I do there, but those others are barely able to notice it. I'd notice the details of what's wrong, but they'd notice things that was wrong that I couldn't pick up. You know my weakest areas are Dragon, Ghost, and Ground Types."

Dawn nodded. "I got it. See where their level is using the moves they show off, and how well they use said moves."

Ash nodded. "I've also checked the listings. You're right after Zoey. That's one reason why I want you to watch her closely."

"The other is her actual potential, isn't it?" Dawn inquired, earning a nod from Ash, and a confused glance from Zoey.

"Zoey has a lot of Potential. If she poured that potential into the League, I'd actually be slightly scared of her passing me in pure skill. My experience is what would make it even at the moment. I have close to six years of battling experience, and so do you. Between the two of us, we have more experience than at least half of the people here." Ash explained. "Just keep a close eye on her. She'll be able to push you to your limits, and help you push past them."

Dawn nodded in understanding. "I understand."

Zoey was actually surprised at Ash's admission. She didn't think she'd be that good, but at least he knew she was good. _'He may be overestimating me there, though. I'll have to look up his trainer page later on. I need to see why Dawn is actually surprised at that... I'm surprised that she can hide it that well, too.'_ She thought. _'Most newbies aren't like that. All nerves, no confidence. Battling for almost 6 years, though... she'd have to have been, at most, 5 years old!'_

Just then, Zoey was called out, and Dawn watched the performance with a keen eye, as did Ash. As Zoey finished her performance, the two had noticed many problems. Most of which were barely noticeable.

Ash looked at Dawn, and they both nodded, before Dawn went out. She passed Zoey, and said 2 things. "Talk to Ash. We already know." was all she said before heading out, eyes closed. She turned to the audience, and opened her eyes. Her face did not change one bit, a small smile on it, cheerful blue eyes, while radiating confidence. "Aipom! Spotlight!" She threw her Pokeball, which released stars that surrounded the Aipom she got from Ash.

"Now, Aipom! Swift!"

Aipom swung his tail, and hit each of the stars with a single star each, making multiple glowing sparkles floating in the air. "Double Team!" Aipom made multiple copies of himself in a spiral staircase format.

"Now, Focus bounce!" Dawn grinned. This was a new move she had worked on with Aipom in secret. Aipom had charged up a Focus Punch, before using it to bounce on each of the Double Teams, going from one to the next.

Even Ash was surprised at this. He didn't see how this was worked. Until he narrowed his eyes, while all other contestants just gaped at it. _'That sneaky little witch! She figured out how to pull off a Solid Double Team! I haven't even figured that out yet!'_

"Now Aipom! Water Pulse, and then Swift!" Dawn called out. Aipom looked at her in slight surprise, before seeing her eyes. _"You're just as Crazy as Ash!"_ Aipom called out. Brock and Dawn were the only ones that understood what he said, and Dawn just grinned like a loon.

On Live Television.

Aipom had seen what that meant, and did it anyway. The Water Pulse charged Dawn at speeds twice the normal usage. The crowd gasped, before Dawn jumped directly at it, in a dress, did a backflip, and kicked it up.

Aipom, now seeing _exactly_ what she was planning, used Swift to bounce the ball of Water from star to star, before, making more Stars behind him, causing Dawn to blink, before grinning. "You know what to do, Aipom!" The next Swift made a larger star behind him, which he used to jump towards the Water Pulse, bouncing from Star to Star, grabbed the Water Pulse with his tail, before sending it into the Larger star.

Dark Purple Balls, all of which Shadow Ball, appeared on the stubs of each hand, both feet, and the tail, before being sent after the Water Pulse.

The Water Pulse hit the Star first, but didn't do much to it. The flash that emitted, however, was pretty bright. However, when the 5 Shadow Balls hit the star at the 5 tips, the result was surprising, even to Ash.

There was a multitude of colors that arrayed in a 10 Point star pattern. It looked to many like a Rainbow colored 10-point Star.

And Dawn had a slight blue glow around her, with said Star behind her straight to the audience, while in mid-air, looking as if she had let out Light Show opening.

In this case, Dawn landed on both feet in a crouch, before Standing up, eyes closed, an right hand up high. Aipom landed on said hand, with his tail, arms crossed with a smile on his face. Dawn opened her eyes, and curtsied, Aipom performing a bow next to directly afterwards. The two didn't even wait for the judges to tell her how she did. "Wow! What confidence! Not even waiting for the judges verdict!"

As Dawn got back to the waiting room, everyone gaped at her, completely shocked that she managed to kick a Water Pulse while backflipping. Ash, on the other hand, walked up to her, eyebrow raised, and arms crossed. "Seriously?"

"What? You know I need some kind of practice. That just seemed like the right time." Dawn admonished.

Everyone thought he meant the backflip, including Dawn, before the eyebrow went a tad bit higher. He didn't say a word, but she got the meaning then. "The double Team?" Ash nodded. "Oh yeah. That was something we hadn't even fully perfected until just then. You know how I work under pressure." She explained.

"And when were you planning on telling me about it?"

"When we could perfect it." Dawn admitted. "I'll be honest, I wasn't sure if it would work, but we're lucky it did."

Aipom landed on his shoulder. _"I can see why you want to mate with her, Ash. She's just as crazy as you."_

"We already have, Aipom. 3 years ago." Ash retorted. "Up until about a year ago, in fact."

"_Well that explains a lot more than I needed to know."_

"You got a problem with me Aipom?" Dawn asked with a sickly sweet smile.

"_Nope! I like it!"_ Aipom replied happily. A few others went, but none of them could do much good. Especially after Dawn's act. They all doubted themselves, and that made their acts suffer.

The finalists were about to be announced. Dawn's face appeared first. Zoey's came up fifth. Dawn and Ash were not impressed by the other 6, though. "I should go call my mother. She's probably worried about the performance." Dawn stated.

"Don't worry about it. I'll call her." Ash held up his X-Transceiver, and called Johanna. She had answered immediately.

_Ash!_

"I didn't tell her to do that. She unleashed her heart, and that was what happened. Besides, I've seen her backhand an Aura Sphere... my own Aura Sphere. Water Pulse is little more than a Water Type Aura sphere, and she knows it. The backflip was unexpected, I'll admit."

_I told you to keep her out of danger!_ Johanna scolded.

_Johanna, Ash had already informed me of how the two got together, just like he told you._ Delia's voice sounded.

_That doesn't mean anything._ Johanna said off screen.

_Actually, it kind of does. I've talked to both Misty and Max. Previous traveling companions of my son._ Delia's face popped into the screen.

"Mom? What are you doing in Sinnoh?"

_I don't get the contests over in Kanto, but we have a bit of a problem._ Delia stated. _Ash, Professor Oak knows._

Ash's eyes widened. "You don't mean..."

Delia looked at him in the screen. _He called me into his office. I told him I'd go to Twinleaf Town instead of Professor Rowan's Lab. Word leaked out about someone breaking the barriers between two worlds. Professor Oak knows the names Satoshi and Hikari are involved, and wanted me to let him know if you are somehow involved._

Ash was lucky he was on his own this time. "Mom, is he still in Sandgem Town?"

_He is. Professor Elm, Professor Ivy, and Professor Birch are all there as well._ Delia explained.

"Alright, I'll let Dawn know and head over there as soon as I can."

_Ash, no._ Delia stopped him.

"Mom, someone has to make sure that it doesn't spread even more." Ash pointed out.

_They only know the names you use over there, not the ones here._ Delia pointed out.

"That may be true, but I can't risk it."

_If you go, then you'll be exposed right then and there._ Johanna pointed out. _I'm not saying I believe it, though I do wonder how she jumped that high, but I believe you know how she could._

"Yes, I do. Her time over there allows her Partial control over her own Aura. It's currently being refined because of me, but she still has a long way to go." Ash admitted.

_On that note, I have a question_. Delia started. _Ash, are you an Aura Guardian?_

"It's not official, but I ran into one a couple weeks ago. He said he'd let Lady Ilene know of my Aura Guardian Status, especially since he's seen my control _and_ my reserves, along with knowing of one of my other abilities." Ash admitted. "I'm probably going to be contacted by Lady Ilene soon as Riley Gen, the Aura Guardian, passes on the message. If she calls you, Mom, then tell her that the only reason she didn't know, is because she didn't ask."

_And Dawn?_

"Dawn is fine. No Injuries, if there were I'd have already known and healed them. She's confident as can be, and we both figured you'd be worried about her performance."

_Speaking of which, WHY did you let her do that?_

"I left the training and plan to her. I really don't have to train her, but officially, I'm her 'Mentor'. It's only a formality of sorts, but still, its quite useful." He looked at a nearby screen. "And she's up right now. If she brings out Piplup, she's going to use something called A-sync. It's something she can only do with Piplup right now, because it synchronizes your Aura with that of your Pokemon. I do it with Storm subconsciously. Even without it, he can take on a Minor Legendary, like Regirock, but with it, I wouldn't have been surprised if he had been able to take out Moltres, Articuno and Zapdos all at once."

_That's got to be a lie._ Johanna stated.

"Storm beat Brandon's Regice in single combat _without_ it. With Charizard against a Moltres, Articuno and Zapdos together, a 3 on 1, A single blast burn would kill Articuno without a doubt, have Moltres Faint, and Zapdos would vary in between. Of course, that's because my Aura is so powerful, that it _also_ activates Blaze once it begins. I effectively supercharge them, and keep it under control. I also didn't learn this trick until the Silver conference."

_Delia, I'm not sure that..._

_Johanna, my son has the Strongest Aura that's ever resided in a Human. Ever. I believe that you should, talk to Lady Ilene, though. Not the professors, because she'll understand the implications. Only those even slightly aware of Cameran, or has been there knows about Aura. However, only the Queen and the Aura Guardians know more than the general public. You don't want anyone finding out, and I understand that. It's unbelievable, I know. It's the way you talk about it, and your hesitance to speak of it that convinced me. I understand that, and you're not as dense as you acted._

"Yeah, about that. The act is gone. Everything I was hiding is now in the open... aside from that topic. Besides, I was only going to tell them what happened, as if I were told by Satoshi. He's a Lucario, I'm a Human. Hikari is an Empoleon, and Dawn is a Human. That's the way it is."

_I understand what you're saying, but the way Professor Oak told me... I think its better that you don't come out with it towards them. It might not do you any good. Just be careful with it._ Delia told her son.

"I kept it secret from you for almost 6 years. Do you really think I'm not careful when it comes to this topic? It wasn't until Dawn woke up from her coma that I had actually started showing what I was hiding."

_He has a point._ Johanna stated. _But do you really think he can handle something like this?_

_Johanna, if I know my son as well as I think I do, then he's going to get involved in a lot of crazy and dangerous events. I mean, I can remember being there for two of them, but Misty had told me of at least 3 more. What happened in the Contest, compared to all of that, is kind of... boring._

Ash blinked. "Mom... are you aware that I've died at least twice already?"

_Wait, what?_ Johanna did not understand that.

_Okay, that one confuses me. Misty didn't mention it at all, so May or Max probably know._ Delia mused. _I'll call May after this._

"No need, they don't know either. In fact, no one knows about one of them, and the other was only a technicality. My soul leaving my body in the Pokemon tower put my body into a coma while I played with a few ghosts... I also messed with Misty's head at the time. The other one... everyone involved had their memories of the event wiped from their minds. Using Aura, I broke the block that made us all forget, but I never told anyone. This is all before the Indigo League. And honestly? I think death is overrated."

_But to die... and still be alive... How?_ Johanna questioned. She couldn't see how it happened.

"I honestly don't know. I remember getting hit by Psychic from two extremely powerful Pokemon, shouting at one of them, and then a void. I saw a Cresselia, and boy was she mad. Next thing I know, one of the two that struck, was flying off, using Psychic. Said Psychic also teleported those involved, that knew the truth, back to the harbor where we had left the mainland from. That's when Brock and Misty, who were both there, have no recollection of any memories. Brock knows I remember, and I told him why."

_How did you break the Memory block? I'm no psychologist, but I'm pretty sure that's hard to do._ Delia inquired.

"Well, the first thing I noticed is that there was a Pattern on the Lock, which meant that I didn't suppress that Memory on my own. A Natural Psychic had done that one. By tracing the pattern of the Lock, I used my aura to find the right pattern, and made a key. The two connected, and I remembered. Brock said he probably didn't want to know, so he declined when I offered it."

_I see._ Delia replied. _Ash, you don't want the professors to know you can travel back and forth between worlds. Believe me. They will run every test they can to figure out how you did it. It's an Advancement that Professor Oak has been looking for, and you know how he gets when an unknown science comes into the conversation._

Ash realized it. "Yeah... Good call, Mom. Good call. Brock and Dawn already know how its done. They saw it happen when _Satoshi _opened a portal between realms."

_Oh. but why Brock?_

"Brock has another friend that was on the other side, and Satoshi let us know." Ash admitted, causing them to realize that he was there as well. "Anyway, I'm going to have to call another friend on a secure line. I'll talk to you guys later, and make sure Dawn calls you. And remember you two: Momentai!" Ash grinned before he cut the call. He watched the next match, which was the semifinal match between Zoey and an unnamed Coordinator.

Zoey had won that one, and the final match was all that was left.

Dawn vs Zoey, and Ash knew he had to pay attention to this one.

At least there was an intermission for some rest and food. Only 30 minutes, but Ash already had something ready for Dawn when she showed up in the room. "So, how did I do?"

"I'm sorry. I've been a little busy talking with your mother. I barely caught Zoey's Match in the Semifinals. Turns out my mother is there too, but that's not the problem." Ash told her, before handing her a small Purple bun with sprinkles on it. "Here. It'll help tide you over until dinner. Of that, I can be certain."

Dawn looked at saw it was a Poffin, confused. _'If Ash says it's okay to eat, then I'll trust him.'_ She took it and took a bite. Her eyes sparkled when she tasted it. "My god..." She looked at him. "Why does this taste so good? I mean, Poffins are meant for Pokemon, aren't they?"

Ash raised an eyebrow. "It's because of _that_. You and I can eat Pokemon food without disgust because of it, since we're effectively a part of them. Unfortunately, the problem lies elsewhere."

She finished it, and nodded, before looking at him. "So, what's the problem? It doesn't mean our mothers. I can see that from your face."

"Hikari and Satoshi have been compromised." Ash told her. This had her still. "Our mothers don't know how, but they have. We can't let anyone know that _we_ know them. They'll use to get to them. And with whatever Criminal Organization there is in Sinnoh, I'd be careful if I were you. Especially when this topic comes up."

Dawn nodded, her face showing she knew how serious this was. "So, do we hide our skills?"

Ash shook his head. "Riley already knows that I'm effectively an Aura Guardian. He probably figured out that I've been teaching you what I can for whatever reason. Here on out, we should tell everyone the truth on why we can use those attacks. We have training in Aura, and thus can use them. Stick to the lower end for now, though. Reveal more powerful moves over time. I know that you can use them, but for now we have to make it seem that I'm still teaching you what I can."

Dawn nodded. "And in a sense, you are. Seriously, there's a lot about Aura that you know that I don't."

Ash nodded. "Alright, I've got to take care of something in Rota real quick. I have to let Lady Ilene know that something is happening soon, and that I have to stop it. Good luck, Dawn. And remember: Your heart is your greatest weapon."

Dawn nodded. "Did you place a bet on the matches?"

Ash nodded in response. "I placed them before the contest even started. I bet 1000 that you'd get to the final round, 1500 that you'd win your first match, 2000 for your second, and 5000 that you'd face off with Zoey in the Final Match, and win. Take this like you did Mesprit."

Dawn shook her head. "More like Groudon. Piplup is at the level we were back then, but she lacks the experience we had. With A-sync, though, my experience is his. We can do it."

Ash nodded, and got her on the lips, which was noticed by Zoey. _'He planned that far ahead? But how could he do that? But why is her heart her greatest weapon. Still, she faced off with a Groudon and survived? Not to mention the Lake Guardian Mesprit? This _definitely_ needs some looking into.'_ She thought as she walked off.

-20 minutes later-

Dawn held the Jubilife City Ribbon up high. Piplup using bubblebeam while spinning in midair was and excellent move, and brilliantly played, especially since it countered the Bounce and the remnants also countered the upcoming Shadow Claw, by making a shield to block it.

Although, the fact that Piplup used Ice Beam was extremely strange, the Hydro Pump that came with it was even more so.

Especially since the two combined and effectively made Glameow faint while simultaneously freezing it. Zoey was in shock, but shook it off.

During all of this, Ash hadn't returned, but she knew that what he was doing took priority. Dawn met up with Brock and May, who were confused at Ash's absence. "So, Dawn. Where'd Ash go?"

"He said he had to take care of something important in Rota. Apparently, Satoshi and Hikari have been partially compromised." Dawn answered, causing surprise to appear on Brock's face, before a serious look settled on it. "How?"

"We're still trying to figure that out." Dawn answered.

May cleared her throat. "Could you explain that?"

Dawn shook her head. "Not here. Too many people."

"Then count me in." Another female stated, causing them all to turn to Zoey, wearing a Black shirt, orange vest, sunglasses, and Blue jeans.

"I'm sorry, Zoey, but this doesn't concern you."

"Look, Dawn. I may not understand, but I did listen to the end of your conversation with Ash. I know something is up, and I can tell you're not just a rookie. Besides, you're gonna need someone that can possibly run damage control. I've been doing that for years thanks to my brother being a bit of an asshole, but I've kept him form doing anything too stupid." Zoey explained. "I _can_ help. I just need to know the situation, and I'll know what I can do."

Dawn nodded, and led them to the outskirts of the city, before turning to Zoey, Brock and May. "Brock already knows the implications, since he was already aware of some of the events, but not all of them." Dawn then decided to explain the Mystery Dungeon world, along with the fact that Ash, Brock and herself had been there before.

She also explained that Ash and herself were something known as a Pokemorph. She even showed them her Pokemon form, which was a Empoleon. She used Aura to tell them telepathically what she wanted to say from there, and explained that said form was called Hikari. She shifted back, and then explained that Ash turned into a Lucario named Satoshi.

Of course, she made sure that no one else was in the area before she mentioned that. Then, she mentioned that some Criminal Organization is posing a major threat to the world that, should they succeed, would cause the world to collapse upon itself. "And that's the situation as we know it. Not only that, the Professors of Hoenn, Kanto, Johto, and the Orange Islands are currently in Sandgem town, and they know of Satoshi and Hikari, but not that Ash and myself are involved."

"Let me get this straight." Zoey started. "You're going to be going up against a Criminal Organization?" Dawn nodded. "You are effectively part Empoleon?" Another nod. "Your boyfriend is the same way, except he's part Lucario?" Dawn and Brock nodded. "The two of you dealt with the Collapse of Time, along with Time Travel?" Dawn nodded. "And you two ended up in Treasure Town, before joining a guild ran by a Wigglytuff to become explorers?" Another nod from the Hybrid.

Zoey looked up. "I have only one question."

Dawn blinked. "Ask away. Just remember, that no one is supposed to know about this."

Zoey shook her head. "How do you go back and forth between Pokemon and Human form?" Now, out of all questions that could have come out, Dawn had a response for at least 200 of them, and could figure out another hundred or so.

This was not a question she had expected, but it was one she had an answer for. And so, she gave the full explanation, even explaining the feeling as she felt it. "Why would you bother to ask that question, Zoey?" Brock asked, confused. "I've been to a few Mystery Dungeons a few years back, but I can't go back into that form here. Only Dawn and Ash can."

Zoey shook her head, closed her eyes, and relaxed completely. She had a thin outline of energy around her that Dawn noticed and recognized. _'Dear Arceus... If's she's anything from Water or Steel Types, I am going to be SO pissed!'_ Dawn ended up thinking.

Zoey's form shifted into that of a Gardevoir. It was a naturally colored Gardevoir, but her eyes had the same color and shade as her human form. That was the only difference between a real Gardevoir and her. _"Well, this is exactly why I decided to ask. I wasn't sure if it was possible to ever get that form back after 3 years. Granted, at the time, I was only a Kirlia, but still."_ The Gardevoir told the others through Telepathy.

"Wow... I did not expect this." Dawn admitted. "Maybe... maybe you can help more than I originally thought. How fast can you spread rumors of something bad happening with the Three Lakes?"

"_You mean, Lake Acuity, Lake Valor, and Lake Verity?"_ Zoey asked.

Dawn nodded. "The very same."

"_Should be easy. Back home, only one person knows about this form, but not the fact that I could take it. Heck, I didn't even know it was possible until now."_ Zoey admitted.

"I'm feeling a little left out." May admitted.

Dawn sent her a deadpanned stare. "You've got the prince of the Sea on your Pokemon Team. You have no room to talk about being left out."

"Well, at least I'm not the one saying I can turn into a Pokemon!" May countered. "Even Brock had been hiding it!"

"I can't turn into a Pokemon here. It happened when I was 7 or so. I barely remember it."

"Yeah, well, I still feel left out. Besides, why didn't Ash tell us about this? He's the kind of guy that wears his heart on his sleeve." May pointed out.

Dawn shook her head. "He did his best to keep both lives separate, and that kept him in an act pretty much 24/7. The only times he ever dropped it here was either A: Some Criminal Organization was up to no good and he was in the area, B: the world is about to end, C: A friend of his is in trouble and he either doesn't know where they are, or what the problem is, or D: Classic Ash makes an appearance."

May and Brock blinked. "What does Classic Ash have to do with this?" May questioned.

Zoey shifted back. "Hold on." She started. "What the heck is "Classic" Ash?"

Brock looked at Zoey. "Classic Ash is when he had moments of stupidity that turned out to be good ideas. For the most part, that's what it boils down to, and it's _always_ in either a Gym Battle or a Serious Life or Death battle. There's been at least five of the latter, at that." He then looked at Dawn. "But I don't see what that has to do... with... Wait, are you saying that..." He trailed off at her nod.

"Classic Ash was really just Ash letting Satoshi loose. It gave him a reason to call his seemingly crazy ideas plans, although they work." Dawn admitted.

Zoey shook her head, not even bothering to question why she was still clothed. "Dawn, I'm pretty sure you already know this but as a Pokemorph, as we're called, I believe it would be best to say that it's only Crazy if it doesn't work." Dawn smiled at her. "I'll have to figure out why the names Hikari and Satoshi are familiar to me though. I barely remember my time as a Pokemon, and I had no lasting ties to then. Just a few Psychic abilities that only one person knows about."

"Find a Ralts, and train them. Trust me, Zoey. It'll be a _very_ good idea to learn the abilities of your Evolution line and their moves while in Human form. Ash and I do it. You can too."

"Is that how you managed that Backflip?"

"Actually, that was just pure Aura. But staying in place with the Starburst behind me? _That_ was the Ability Levitate. I... kind of copied it from a Magnezone in Crystal Cave."

"Been there. Pain in the ass." Zoey admitted. "Of course, Fog-bound lake was nothing short of a miracle, since that's where I first appeared. Seriously, Uxie helped me out in a way I can never repay."

Dawn blinked. "Wait a minute. You were the Ralts we rescued that day?"

"We? I remember a Piplup sending me to Treasure Town... Okay, it was an insanely strong Piplup. One that could easily exceed most Empoleon in raw power, not to mention Experience. Plus, that spinning Bubblebeam that Piplup used... and the way it..." Zoey just stared at Dawn in disbelief. "You have _got_ to kidding me."

Dawn snapped. "Can't believe that really _was_ you. No wonder Ash thought you have as much potential as us, if not more so."

"I doubt he would believe it if he was the Lucario that day."

"Oh, he was. He was still trying to calm down, though. Apparently, he had died a couple weeks beforehand, was revived, and had his memories of the event sealed. He wasn't mad at the fact he died. Far from it. He was mad at the fact he couldn't protect someone else's innocence. At least he got the guy to lighten up."

Zoey shook her head. "You two are a couple of Weirdness Magnets." She turned around. "I'll do what I can to reroute any rumors about you two. I gave you my number earlier. Pass it on to Ash, and let him know I've got your backs. I'll call either of you if I find something out. Good luck at the Grand Festival Dawn. I know you can make it there." She walked off. "Until next time."

May, Dawn and Brock watched her leave. "So... Who wants to bet she'll be telling her friend about you two?"

May and Dawn shook their heads. "So, Dawn. We might as well wait for Ash to get back from whatever he's doing right now." Brock said.

"Speaking of which, where is he?" May inquired.

"He said there was something he had to take care of at Cameran Castle. He had to let Lady Ilene know about this, and that it cannot get out. Besides, he's also got a written source of everything he's found out on Aura. Everything he's _still_ finding out. He told me what Riley knew, May. Riley didn't even scratch the surface of what Ash had known. Ash even admits there's more to Aura than even _he_ knows. And he knows more than most Trained Aura Guardians." Dawn pointed out. "He was planning to add what Information he had on Aura that the others would never even bother to look for afterwards."

"That's going to take at least a week, you know?" Brock pointed out.

"Try 6 hours." Another male voice said. Apparently, Ash had just returned. "So, I take it you told May." It wasn't a question, but Dawn nodded anyway.

"Zoey knows too." Dawn added.

Ash raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms. She knew he didn't like it, but she then explained her reasoning. Ash blinked. "Huh. So that's why her League Potential was so high. Makes sense, I guess." He shrugged. "Anything else I should probably know?"

"Zoey's got our back on this matter. She'll stay away from the line of fire, but also keep our butts out of the Rumor Mill. Oh, and she wanted me to give you her number in case she can't reach me." Dawn stated.

"If I hear anything, I'll redirect it as much as I can. I'll still be in the Johto Region, but I'll have to keep Manaphy out of the public eye for now. I'll save his presence on my team as a last resort to get the press off of your back."

Ash nodded. "Good idea. Keeping something like that hidden would help us out. I mean, if Dawn and I are about to be discovered, you can work with Manaphy on contests and use him for the Appeal Round. It'll redirect the attention from us, and have them on you, so I hope you have a fast way around aside from walking."

May nodded. "That was the idea. I can probably work on ideas for how to get around the press. I've already been doing so for some time. If they start splitting for you, I can bring them back to me. Either that, or I can get Gary to take them off of both you and me. He usually helps me on that front." She admitted.

Ash blinked. "How? Scratch that. Since _when_?"

"Fame has been increasing for some time, now. You never noticed it, because... well, I think because you were acting so dense, you pretended not to. Gary caught me once, and said, in front of the cameras, "Are you ready to get going?" My god, I thought he was going to give me a heart attack. It wasn't until I caught that subtle wink that I realized it. He was getting me out of there. I just played along, and he got me out of there on his Pidgeot. The press couldn't follow when we broke the Sound Barrier."

Ash whistled. "How'd he manage that one?"

May shook her head. "You don't want to know. Anyway, he's currently doing some research in Sinnoh. We've kept in contact, in case I need some help again. I'm going to warn him about showing off Manaphy before I do, so he knows that I'll be in a tight spot. He'll probably wonder why, but I would simply tell him I'm getting the press off of your back. He's got nothing but respect for you, you know?"

Ash shrugged. "Figured he just tried to hide it. For the record, I intend on teaching Storm Return one of these days."

Brock's eyebrow raised. "Isn't that a little, I don't know, Overkill?"

Ash stared at Brock with a deadpanned look. "Brock, with all the Crazy shit I get into, do you _honestly_ think that we couldn't use it?"

Brock opened his mouth to answer, but stopped himself. "Good point."

"Ash, with everything you and Storm have gone through, I would actually think Return is entirely Overkill. It's strength and damage capability would be enough to knock out an Aggron at Elite Four Level." May pointed out. "I also wouldn't have been surprised if you used it against Brandon's Regirock and Storm would've taken it out in one hit."

Ash shook his head. "I doubt it. But from there, a single thunderbolt, or maybe even a Thundershock could take it out from there."

May and Brock nodded. They know of Storm's Accomplishments, and wouldn't be surprised if that did happen.

"_So, how are you going to teach me Return? I mean, I'm pretty sure you don't know the whole deal there."_ Storm pointed out.

"He's got a point there." Dawn continued. "You've never had the chance to study Return. How do you plan to teach him?"

Ash nodded. "You're right. I _don't_ know how to use Return. But I _do_ know someone that has a Pokemon that can." He held up his wrist, showing off his X-Transceiver. "And I just happen to have his Pokegear number."

"Who would that be?" Brock questioned. "I know no one that you are on good enough terms with to call for that that has a Pokemon with Return."

Ash just hit the call button. The other guy picked up, but there was no video. _Yo! Who's this?_

"Hey. It's Ash."

_Ash? Damn, man! What happened to your old number?_

"Got a new one last week, Ritchie." Ash answered.

_Oh. Calling the old numbers to make sure we know?_

"Actually, I was planing to call the last 5 tomorrow, minus the Higher ups. You know I've got powerful friends." He pointed out.

_Oh yeah. Well, hang on, I'll update your number._ After about 30 seconds. _Alright, thanks for the update. You still going for the Sinnoh league?_

"Yeah, but the update isn't the only reason I called."

_Hmm? Finally thinking Sparky is better than your Pikachu?_

"You wish. I was actually wondering if you ever got Cruise to learn Return. And if so, how does it work?"

_Oh. You thinking about teaching your Pikachu?_

"In a nutshell. By the way, his name is Storm."

_You gonna nickname all your Pokemon now?_

"Not unless I find their parents and find out their real names, like I did Storm."

_Dude. Seriously?_

"Yes."

_Huh. Well, I couldn't tell you much. I used a TM to help him out._

"Could you put him on?"

_He can't talk over the phone._ Ritchie pointed out.

"I could probably still understand."

_Okay, hang on._ After about a minute, Ash heard another voice, _definitely_ not Ritchie's. _Alright, if you can understand me, say I'm the sexiest Pokemon ever._

Ash growled slightly. "Cruise, I have mate. I am _not_ going to say that."

_What are you talking about?_

"He wants me to say he's the Sexiest Pokemon ever. He isn't, as I lean towards Empoleon. Water and Steel types. Not Rock and Dark types."

There was silence. _Okay, I believe you. What do you wanna know?_

"How do you manage Return? How does it feel when you use it?"

_Do I even want to know why?_

"I have major Trouble heading my way, and I want Storm to be prepared to face off with a High ranking Legendary. I'm talking Arceus level."

_Dude, you have problems if you're going after something that dangerous._ Ritchie pointed out.

"Knowing my luck, I'll run into them whether I want to or not." Ash countered.

He then heard a massive description of what the Tyranitar felt. Ash and Dawn took careful note, as did Storm. _That good enough?_

Ash looked at Storm. "Snorlax is right there. Try to pull it out and use it on him."

_You're kidding me right?_

"I've taught Storm two moves he should _never_ be able to learn, and I'm thinking of even more."

_I still think Return is overkill_. Ritchie pointed out.

"With what's on the horizon, I'd say I'm getting desperate." Ash admitted.

_Dude, I've seen some of the things you're capable of. You _never_ get desperate._ Ritchie continued.

"We're talking up to four different Legendary Pokemon at that level. I need to be prepared. Quite possibly more than four. This would make anyone else cower in a hole out of the old 'fight or flight' instinct. Even Regional Champions might be scared of this. We're talking about the collapse of the entire world due to a Spacial Disruption, Temporal Disruption, excessive Anti-matter radiation plaguing the world, Arceus himself going rampant, or a combination of the four. I am _very_ desperate."

A moment of silence. _Alright. I'll back you up where I can. Just don't expect much out of me._

"Wouldn't dream of it." Ash looked at Storm. "Ready to try it out?"

Storm glowed slightly, and hit Snorlax, who went flying through multiple trees, and ending up knocked out. Ash looked at Snorlax and whistled. _What's the verdict?_

"Snorlax is down in one hit."

_What?! That's impossible. That thing took out Cruise, Zippo, and lost to Sparky AFTER taking heavy damage form Cruise and Zippo! One Return from a single Pokemon to take it out is absurd!_

"Like I said, I am _very_ desperate." Ash repeated in full seriousness.

_Dude, if that's the kind of power you're looking for, I'm afraid I can't help you. You'll want your Charizard, for one._

"Trust me. After my first contact with them, I'm bringing him in. And I'm going to teach him Blast Burn."

_Dude, just how Desperate are you?_

"Desperate enough to rethink not catching any of the Legendaries I've encountered."

_Okay, good to know. I'm teaching Sparky Discharge. You want some tips?_

"Got something stronger. I'm not worried."

_Thunder is on the same level._

"Thunder Storm, on the other hand, is not. The power of 30 Thunders in the shape of a Discharge is all Thunder Storm is, however, you can direct it. It's a move unique to Storm, and Storm alone. The Raw voltage levels _alone_ is enough to slightly overload a Zapdos."

_And you think Return would be necessary on top of that?_

"From what I just saw, I'd say Return is not as strong as Thunder Storm. Close, but not quite. I fully intend to bring in ALL Pokemon I've caught over the years for this. If you can't tell by now, I am _extremely_ desperate."

_Good luck, dude. I get the feeling you'll need it._

"Agreed. Later." Ash hung up, and looked at Dawn, May and Brock. "So, I'll be making a few calls tomorrow, and then we head out. You up for it?"

Dawn and Brock nodded, but May simply cleared her throat. "You do realize that I'm not traveling with you this time, right Ash?"

Ash blinked. "So I fried your bike for no reason?" He asked in confused.

May glared at him. "Yes." Her voice had him on edge. "You still got it? I picked up a thing or two a while back."

"Again, how?" Brock questioned.

"This time, you _really_ don't want to know." Ash admitted. "I still question the validity of _that one_, and I jump between two worlds on a regular basis."

Brock raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure that, however crazy it is, has nothing on whatever you do here."

"Okay, sucked into another dimension right before I went for the Hoenn League. I was lost, as usual." Ash admitted. "And fell into some kind of Dark Abyss. I couldn't sense it before I could do anything about it, so it took me in, and landed me next to a Squirtle. It said I was his Trainer, but he didn't even know my name. A bit of walking later, I found a bike and ended up fixing it by some miracle. It broke down a few more times, and fixed it up each time. Eventually, I saved a kid named Lucas, and walked around with him."

"I know a guy named Lucas. Old friend of mine from before I went into a Coma, but I know him."

"Probably a different guy. The kid had abilities that even _I_ envied. Seriously, I could barely recreate one of his moves with aura, and even then, I still haven't mastered it." Ash pointed out. "Anyway, I found a Charizard, and pulled out a couple pictures. I found an Ivysaur later, and used one of the two Pokeballs given to me, most of my supplies were gone by then, and finally found the Charizard, before managing to Capture _that one_. Still, my usual Charizard is still more powerful. But even then, that Tabuu guy was one Insane fighter."

"Tabuu?" Dawn questioned. "I've never heard of him."

Ash shook his head. "I'm not surprised. I didn't say anything on this one, because, when it was all said and done, I popped back, right outside Littleroot town, and no time had passed at all. I managed to ask Lord Dialga about it, and he didn't even notice anything was wrong. If Dialga can't find anything wrong in the Space-Time continuum, then no one will. I only know, because I was involved. If not for that, I wouldn't have even noticed."

May blinked. "What are you talking about? What happened to Storm at the time?"

Ash shook his head. "Storm doesn't know. One moment he was on my shoulder, the next, I disappear, and he's going through a tunnel of light. After that, he pops up next to me and he's sick with the Pokerus. May and Brock knows what happened next."

Brock crossed his arms. "That explains how you got there so quickly. I wasn't expecting you for another week or so."

"I would've given it two." Ash admitted.

"And my Bike?" May questioned, pulling it out, and holding its rusted and still smoking form. "How do you plan to fix it?"

"Same thing I did when Ness used PK Flash on mine." Ash answered, before holding out both of his hands, and slightly gripping the bike. Channeling his Aura, the damage to the bike slowly reversed itself. After about 2 minutes, Ash retracted his hands, and May's bike looked Good as new. "There you go. Good as new."

"How did you pull that one off?" Dawn questioned, confused. "I mean, I know you used Aura, but still..."

"It's another move I created from Roar of Time, and Spacial Rend. Unlike the Portal, this one reverses the flow of time on an Object. It'll only work on the one using the move, or inanimate objects though, so don't ask."

"You know, I think you've got a miracle cure for just about anything." Brock pointed out.

"I think I had Cancer a while back. I don't have it now, though." Ash thought. "It could've been my imagination... or it could've been the fact that used Heal Pulse on Overdrive to get rid of it."

"You're not old enough for that, Ash." May pointed out. "It takes years to develop Cancer for it to be noticeable."

"Or a couple months of Charizard firing Flamethrower after Flamethrower in my face, sometimes point blank, other times my mouth being open... and then there's the mess with Meta-Knight, that Lucario that helped a bit with Aura. Come to think of it, I wonder if I'll ever see him again. I seriously want to know if he took my advice on the Move Set."

Dawn blinked. "Well, only one way to find out."

Ash shrugged. "Well, let's get going. See you later, May." Ash, Dawn and Brock walked away from her.

She sighed. "I can't believe that he's really changed this much. I guess he really _was_ hiding himself." May decided to walk off in a different direction, yet still towards Jubilife. She had a Cherish Ball in her hand. Manaphy's Cherish Ball. _'Either way, I'm glad Manaphy is back. I have a lot to talk to him about.'_

00000x00000

Chapter complete.

If you are a Follower of Insanity then please review and let me know. Or send me a PM. I don't really care. Others you could talk to include, but not limited to: Chaos Snow Kitsune, Keeper of Worlds, and antishock.

I'm still not sure about antishock, the fact remains that he has potential.

Contact any of them if you are but I am likely to respond quickly. I usually do, if I plan to respond at all. if you let me know, I shall let them know. We don't need a name, or age from you. Only a codename you wish to be called. Mine is usually Shadow among us. Chaos Snow Kitsune is simply known as Kaos/Chaos (don't ask, nor do you want to know about his Harem). Keeper of Worlds goes by the King of Madness (his actual title, but he's actually a follower of Insanity. Something to ask him about)

If you wish to know anything about them, talk to them via PM. As a fellow follower of Insanity, I shall not reveal any secrets of theirs. We respect and trust our own. And if you need someone to talk to, ask one of us. If i can't help, I WILL tell you upfront. I may be insane... scratch that, I AM insane- but I'm not stupid. Nor am I anything BUT Loyal. You can't get me to betray my pack. Believe me, people have tried, and they failed.

Epically.

ALL HAIL INSANITY! ALL HAIL THE LOG!

And one more thing:

**NEVER UNDERESTIMATE US FOLLOWERS OF INSANITY! WE SHALL RETURN WHEN NO ONE EXPECTS IT OF US!**


End file.
